Jealousy, Tears and Laughter
by MadAsRabbits9
Summary: Drama story :  Kogan, Jarlos and a few twists :  changed name of story used to be - jealousy happiness and saddness
1. How much hair gel do you need!

**A/N - Haha, I know this starts a bit weird, and I have an explanation. I had to write a paragraph of a story about someone losing a piece of work and another person giving them advice and I just happened to think of the BTR boys: P Me and my friend were actually rather proud of it so we decided I was going to carry on with it. Everything up to "sadly I do" (also marked with a – (|) – don't ask) was written in the lesson and from there onwards is purely out of school work.**

It was a Friday afternoon and Kendall and Logan were alone in the apartment. Kendall was looking through the lyrics to their new song on Logan's laptop when the laptop slid off his lap. A beep rang out from the Laptop and Kendall started panicking. He lifted it up and looked at the screen. The pop-up on the screen read 'Document deleted'. Kendall's eyes widened and he cupped his hand to his mouth. He ran out of his room screaming at the top of his lungs. "What's wrong?" Logan asked, looking up from his book.

"I LOST THE LYRICS" Logan shot up "what? That was the only copy!" Kendall started banging his head on the wall

"I know! Why do think I was screaming?" Logan shook his head.

"You should have saved it onto a USB or something!" Kendall looked round at Logan with a sarcastic look

"why didn't you tell me that earlier? You know, BEFORE I deleted it?" Logan chuckled to himself watching Kendall stressing out; he looked so cute when he was stressed.

"You could have sent it to your email as well" Kendall glared at him "maybe even YOUR email too!" Logan nodded. "Yeah, maybe even James'!" Kendall's glare deepened.

"I hate you!" Logan laughed "I know you love me really" Kendall nodded, (said) "Sadly I do" (|) and went straight back to banging his head on the wall. Logan put his book down on the sofa and walked over to Kendall with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Gustavo probably already has a copy. You know what James and Carlos are like; he would never have trusted them to keep the lyrics safe" Logan said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist. Kendall turned around and pulled Logan into a hug.

"I know I just feel like an idiot" Kendall mumbled as he rested his chin on Logan's head. Logan leant his head against Kendall's chest

"Idiot or not, your mine either way, Kendall"

James and Carlos arrived home at about half 6 that evening after spending the entire day at the mall restocking James' hair spray and gel collection, and they both looked worn out. Carlos ended up carrying the majority of the bags and looked like he could collapse at any moment.

"Hey Kendall!" James exclaimed as he walked into the living area and collapsed onto the sofa next to Kendall and a sleeping Logan cuddled up to him. Carlos waddled in carrying two bags after dropping the rest on the table near the kitchen.

"Jesus James! How much do you need?" Kendall said laughing

"you'd be surprised how long and how much product it takes to keep my hair like this during the day" James replied, pointing at his hair.

"Really? I thought it was natural" Kendall said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. James glared at Kendall and poked his tongue out, if it wasn't for the fact Logan was lying in his arms, he would have had a slap on the arm.

"Kendall...bag...for you, one for Logan too" Carlos collapsed on the sofa next to James and was asleep in what seemed like seconds. James laughed at his sleeping boyfriend as he curled up like a puppy. Kendall smiled and took the bags for him and Logan from Carlos' hand and put them next to him.

"How was your day Kendall?" James asked as he usually did after spending more than an hour away from him.

"Interesting" was Kendall's answer. James nodded awkwardly as he watched Logan and Kendall lying in the corner of the sofa. James and Kendall had dated before, and James had never truly gotten completely over Kendall, and seeing him and Logan made him jealous as well as happy that Kendall was happy. Plus, James had Carlos now, and although Carlos was the complete opposite of Kendall, he still loved him just as much. Kendall was James' first gay relationship, and that was never going to change, and Carlos knew that James was always going to have feelings of some sort for Kendall, and he had accepted that as soon as James had asked him out. Kendall was the first one to admit he was gay, although he was the youngest; he was probably one of the bravest of the four. The second was James when Kendall finally got up the guts to ask him out, and soon after that Carlos followed. Logan, although the oldest, was the baby of the group and always seemed one step behind, everyone was there to support him when he finally admitted his sexuality though, as they were for every other member of the band. Carlos came and set next to James, cuddling up to him with his legs spread out, and soon enough he was asleep. Kendall chuckled quietly careful not to move too much and wake Logan. James smiled and his eyes threatened to fill with tears

"You and Logan are so cute together you know that?" Kendall smiled at James sympathetically

"James... don't hurt yourself, k? I know you miss me, I miss you too, but I don't want to see either Carlos or Logan hurt" James' smile dropped the tiniest bit as he turned to look at the TV

"I know Kendall, I just... I'm trying, but c'mon dude, think about it, you were the first gay relationship. It's going to be hard, and I love Carlos to bits, I really do, I wouldn't hurt him, I do everything I can to make sure his life is as easy as possible, as you do with Logan" Kendall chuckled

"That makes us the men of the relationships!" James laughed quietly and shook his head

"Guess so!" Kendall smiled his amazing smile and sub consciously rubbed Logan's arm, and turned to watch whatever fashion program James had put on, and soon found himself falling deeper and deeper to sleep.

**A/N – yeah, i know this bits kinda short, i need to add to it but i hope you enjoyed this little bit. If you have any suggestions for ideas for later chapters, please suggest!**


	2. Christmas comes early

**A/N - yeah well, i started this one with no idea what i was writing! i personally think it turned out okay! but thats just me :) let me know what you think!**

Logan woke up as normal, hot, tired, but comfortable. He looked up at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled. He knew none of the past few weeks had been a dream, but sometimes his dreams were so real he couldn't tell the difference. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the clock. It was about 7 in the morning, the usual time he woke up, so he carefully stood up, not wanting to wake up Kendall and went to go to get a glass of water. As he walked back to the sofa he looked up and laughed, spitting a mouthful of water everywhere. Carlos was lying with his legs over the top of the sofa, drooling, head on James' lap, who was half falling off the sofa, mumbling about cuda man spray.

Logan's laugh woke up Kendall, who also burst out laughing at the position his friends were in. He stood up and walked over to Logan.

"Morning babe, you reckon they slept well?" Logan asked trying not to laugh. Kendall couldn't hold it in, he was laughing his head off, and surprised that James hadn't woken up. Carlos he expected to sleep through the laugh and snigger fest him and Logan were having, but James? Not so much. Kendall wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and looked at Logan, who was still trying not to laugh. Once they had both calmed down, Logan looked up at Kendall, who looked tired, but was smiling anyway. He reached up and kissed him on the cheek and took his hand.

"You know what I want to do?" Logan asked, a grin appearing on his face.

"What...?" Kendall asked suspicious.

"See what's in those bags on the sofa!" Logan said, grabbing the bags from the sofa and walking over to the already full kitchen table. Kendall rolled his eyes, but followed him anyway. He took the bag Carlos had said was his and looked inside. Logan had his out in half the time Kendall took, and was already fiddling around with the box and trying to open it. Inside Kendall's was a box and a shirt. He stopped, knowing almost instantly that it was from James, and was going to wait for him to get up. He walked over and took the box from Logan, and picked off the tape.

"You sure you don't want to wait for James to wake up? You know, seeing as he did get it for you and everything?" Logan pouted and ran over to James, jumping on the sofa next to him

"I said WAIT not go wake him up!" Kendall half shouted, a hint of a chuckle in his voice as James jumped, Carlos' head slipping and pulling the rest of his body to the floor. Carlos let out a groan and rubbed his head, standing up slowly, James was over in seconds, helping him up, and kissing his forehead making sure he was okay. Once Carlos was standing up straight and wasn't dizzy anymore, James turned to Logan, who was still kneeling on the couch

"It's only half seven Logan! What possessed you to wake me up?" He asked, while Logan was smiling "I wanted to open my box" James rolled his eyes and followed Logan over to the table, hand in hand with Carlos and sat down, moving the other bags to the floor. Kendall sat next to an excited Logan and put his arm around his waist, pulling him a little closer.

Between the two of them Kendall and Logan got the box open revealing a set of keys.

"Uh James..? Those are your keys... to YOUR car." Kendall said laughing. James smiled.

"Yeah I know, thought you might like to borrow her for a while..." Logan nodded curiously and pulled out the next item.

"Oh my god!" Logan shouted "YOU GOT ME A NEW PHONE!" James and Carlos laughed and nodded

"We know yours is on the brink of destruction, we thought you deserved a new one. Plus, you need to keep in touch with your one and only don't you?" Logan blushed and smiled, taking the phone out of the box, along with the leads and other information that he never read. Kendall smiled at his excited boyfriend and mouthed a thank you at James.

"Your turn" James said, sitting back with his arm around Carlos' shoulder. Kendall rolled his eyes and took the bag from the table. He pulled out the shirt and smiled. It was black, with red stitching. He'd wanted this shirt for ages but had never gotten around to buying it.

"Wow! Thanks dude!" Kendall exclaimed, folding the shirt back up. He pulled up the little black box out of the bag and looked at it curiously. It was rectangular, flat and plain. It showed no clues as to what it was so Kendall just got straight in and opened it. Inside we're two tickets for a Taking back Sunday concert.

"OH MY GOD THANKS!" He exclaimed jumping up and down in his seat.

"The concerts in 3 days time, I thought you and Logan might like to take it as an opportunity for a date? I'm paying for everything, you have my car for the whole day to get around, just no funny business IN the car, and I've booked you a restaurant" Kendall jumped over and hugged James tight "oh-my-god-thanks-so-much-i-love-them" Kendall said at what sounded like at least 100 mph. James chuckled.

"I didn't catch a word of that but I'm taking it as thanks, so, no problem!" he answered. Kendall went back and sat right next to Logan.

"Only one thing left now" Everyone looked at Kendall with Confused expressions. Kendall kissed Logan gently on the lips, reluctant to pull away

"Logan, would you do me the honour of coming on a date with me? Possibly to see taking back Sunday?" Logan jumped on Kendall's lap and kissed him a little more roughly and smiled as he pulled away

"I would love to!"


	3. Date night :

**a/n - sorry if its a bit long! im probably putting another chapter up tonight ;) lol. Ill try and update daily, but i cant make any promises. im having an over load on school work DX ENJOY!**

The day of the date finally came around and from the moment Kendall woke up he was jumping around with excitement. Kendall laid in his bed and a huge smile appeared on his face. Today he was going to see one of his favourite bands with his most favourite person in the whole world. Nothing could make this go wrong, nothing at all.

It was about 8 when Kendall woke up, and Logan was already sitting up playing games on his new phone. Kendall chuckled to himself and looked up at the boy sitting beside him. "Having fun there?" Logan jumped and screamed slightly "don't DO that!" Kendall laughed and sat up, kissing Logan on the forehead. "Sorry baby" Kendall whispered into Logan's ear. Logan shuddered as he felt Kendall's warm breath on his neck. He kissed Logan on the neck gently and nipped gently occasionally. Logan turned his head towards him and looked into his eyes. He smiled at Kendall and put his phone down on the side, ignoring the game's beeps as his and Kendall's lips crashed together. Logan turned his entire body round and wrapped his arms round his neck, sitting on his lap with his legs around his waist. Kendall pushed Logan back onto the pillow, letting his tongue touch his bottom lip. Logan allowed access and soon enough they were fighting for dominance. Kendall pulled Logan's t-shirt over his head and smiled at his bare chest. He kissed down Logan's neck and chest and stopped at his trousers, they we're dangerously low where Logan had been moving around in his sleep. Kendall took this as an opportunity to tease Logan, and boy was he looking forward to it already. He licked at the area above Logan's trousers, causing him to whimper, bucking his hips the further down Kendall got. Kendall gently pulled his trousers further and further down until he pulled away for a second "Commando? Really?" Logan blushed and nodded slightly. Kendall smiled seductively and ran his finger along the top of the trousers gently and softly, sending shivers down Logan's spine. "K...Kendall!" Logan moaned, bucking his hips. Logan's member was throbbing and he could feel his erection getting bigger and bigger as Kendall teased. An evil chuckle left Kendall's lips as he sat up, leaving Logan in the state he was in. "I'm gunna get a shower" Kendall said, smiling. Logan swore at Kendall, and tried to calm himself down. He was going to pay for this, and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Kendall walked into the attached bathroom to start up a shower, wondering how Logan was going to sort himself out, laughing to himself. He heard moans from the other bedroom. He could feel himself getting hotter and hotter. Logan's moans always turned him on, and he was finding it harder and harder to stop himself from going in there and fucking him senseless. The two were still both virgins, they had gotten close to losing it before, very close, but something always stopped them. Either Logan got scared, or Kendall was just being a tease, or someone walked in. They'd never really found the right time yet. They both wanted each other, they could tell that from their little make out sessions but they had never gotten to it. Kendall peeked round the corner of the room but couldn't see anything. The moans had stopped and Logan was no where to be seen. He stepped out into the room but still couldn't see him. He heard a chuckle from behind him and spun around. Logan crushed his lips roughly against Kendall's and gently fisted his hair, trying to get as close as possible. Kendall fell back against the wall from the attack but didn't complain when their tongues were in each others mouths. Logan slid his hands up Kendall's shirt and pulled it up, stroking back down his sides as Kendall pulled it over his head, sending shivers through Kendall, who immediately got goose bumps. Logan kissed Kendall's neck fiercely, running his hands up and down Kendall's sides and chest. Logan pushed Kendall back to the bed and laid him down. Logan kissed Kendall gently and cupped him through his jeans, causing Kendall to moan as he squeezed. "L...Logan...Please" Logan smiled and whispered into Kendall's ear "now you know how it feels" Kendall groaned as Logan squeezed once more and stood up, smiling at the now seduced Kendall, claiming the bathroom. Kendall stared at the ceiling, trying to calm himself down. He was now feeling hotter than ever, if only Logan had squeezed once more... Kendall heard the shower switch on, and the door lock. He sighed, carefully got up and walked over to his wardrobe grabbing a pair of sweatpants and some underwear ready for his turn in the shower. Kendall would get what he wanted later; he wasn't going to let Logan get away with it.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Well you two boys have fun tonight, Katie and I are out for the weekend so ill see you when I get back" Mrs Knight said, grabbing her keys off the side. Kendall nodded and smiled, giving his mother a hug and ruffled his sister's hair. Everyone said goodbye to Mrs Knight and almost immediately Kendall went to get changed, ready for the afternoon.

James, Logan and Carlos sat in the living room staring at the TV. Logan had been ready to go for the past 20 minutes but Kendall hadn't even got his shirt on, so Logan was expecting it to be another half an hour before they finally got to leave. 10 minutes passed and Logan was engrossed in a channel on TV. James and Carlos had gone off together somewhere and Logan had been waiting for Kendall, remembering everything that happened this morning.

A familiar scent wafted up his nose. He closed his eyes a breathed in as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up and slowly opened his eyes seeing Kendall standing there, looking amazing. He'd straightened his hair, which always made it look a bit better, and the shirt looked amazing on him. It was the perfect size and suited him perfectly. Logan stood up and walked over to Kendall, taking in his looks and the amazing smell of his best aftershave. He only ever used it on special occasions.

"Well helllooo handsome" Logan said, taking hold of Kendall's hand and looking up into his eyes. Kendall smiled his dazzling smile and laughed slightly

"You like?" he asked, blushing slightly. Logan nodded mesmerised by Kendall's eyes. James walked in to catch the two about to kiss. He cleared his throat. Kendall snapped out of it, and Logan flushed bright red.

"Oh, sorry did I disturb something?" Kendall rolled his eyes and put his arm round Logan. "We we're just going to get going, if you don't mind that is" Kendall said, as James walked over.

"Yeah, okay, but before you go, one, that shirt looks amazing on you and second, make sure you don't, you know... ruin the car? In ANY way" Logan let out a high pitched giggle and quickly covered his mouth. James glared at him and patted Kendall on the shoulder.

"Well you two have fun tonight; make sure you give us details!" Logan smiled, said bye to James and with that Kendall and Logan we're off to the restaurant.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Kendall and Logan had been seated and ordered their food by half 4 and both could have sworn they were the luckiest and happiest guys alive. They we're sitting in an amazing restaurant that their friend had organised for them, and they we're going to an almost impossible concert to get tickets for, once again organised by their friend, and they we're going with each other. They ate, talked all the way through, drank and didn't care what anyone around thought, all they cared about was each other. They had finished their food and had left by half 5, not rushing. They had 2 hours to waste and Kendall had decided that Logan could choose where to go. Logan jumped in the front seat of the car and drove down the road, an idea brewing in his head. Half an hour worth of driving later, Logan stopped the car. Kendall looked confused. "Logie where are-"

Logan kissed Kendall, who shut up immediately "Just be quiet and trust me" Kendall nodded, slightly shocked when Logan put a blindfold on him. Kendall knew better than to talk when Logan had a plan so he was quiet the whole time. Logan got out of the car and opened Kendall's door. He took his hand.

"Careful, don't trip" He said, leading Kendall carefully away from the car and towards his mystery destination. Kendall put his hands on Logan's shoulders, he found it easier that way, the walk took about 5 minutes but finally Logan gently took off the blindfold. Kendall cupped his hand to his mouth. In front of him was the most amazing meadow he'd ever seen. The sun was setting and he could see it through an archway through the trees. It was empty, but peaceful. He took Logan's hand and pulled him closer.

"Its amazing Logie!" Kendall said, pulling him into a hug. Logan laughed and smiled.

"My dad used to bring me here all the time. It's really special to me" Kendall turned to Logan and rested his forehead against Logan's, looking into his eyes.

"It's amazing Logan" They both smiled and together they headed to the arch at the end of the meadow, walking hand in hand. Through the archway was the most amazing view of the city. The sun was setting in the distance and the lights from most of the buildings were now switching on. The sight was simply breath taking and here Kendall and Logan were, together, looking out on the view.

"Kendall?" Logan asked quietly, looking up at Kendall. The two were now sitting on the grass, hand in hand

"Yeah baby?" Kendall looked back at Logan, confusion hinting in his expression. Logan took in a deep breath.

"You're the only person I've ever brought here. I never even told my mom about this place" Kendall still looked confused. Logan sighed

"What I'm trying to say Kendall is you really do mean the world to me, and I just wish I could show it better, I'm useless at all the romantic stuff and if it wasn't for this place I woul-" Logan was cut off by Kendall's lips against his. Logan's eyes closed as the kiss deepened slightly. Kendall pulled away and held Logan's face in his hands.

"Logan, even if you gave me the moon or all the money in the world, it wouldn't make a difference. You are mine, you always will be and I love you with all my heart. Nothing will change that, and nothing could make me love you more simply because it's not physically possible" Logan blushed and they're lips touched once again.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The rest of the evening went pretty quickly. They arrived at the concert on time and apart from the fact there was one girl who could scream the loudest standing a couple of rows back, it was an amazing concert. Considering Logan didn't like the band as much as Kendall, he found he enjoyed the concert just as much, not only because the music was amazing, but because Kendall was happy. There was a permanent smile plastered on his face and how his cheeks hadn't started hurting yet Logan had no hope of knowing. All the way out of the concert Kendall was acting like a kid who had just come out of a theme park. Upset he had to leave, but non stop talk about what had happened. After about 20 minutes of Kendall talking about the same guitar spin, Logan finally gave in to his developing headache

"Kendall, please be quiet" Kendall stopped talking but was still smiling. They walked hand in hand in silence for a couple of minutes until Kendall stopped walking completely. Logan spun around to see Kendall's excited smile turn to a seductive one. Logan's expression turned to one of worry when Kendall looked at him, the seductive smile still in place Logan gulped

"oh crap"


	4. Best date ever :

**A/N - yeah well, this is the M rated scene i promised/said about XD sorryif its a bit OTT. Its the best one ive written since... well since forever. Im quite proud of it :) **

** hope you enjoy, i know its a bit random/jumpy but still! lol :) enjoy **

Logan was pushed back against the bonnet of the car, Kendall attacking his neck with kisses and bites. Logan was breathing heavily as he scrambled onto the bonnet, pulling Kendall on with him. They're lips crashed together and the tongues danced as the two tried to get as close together as they possibly could. Kendall had a primal look in his eye, he wanted Logan, and he wanted him bad. Kendall pulled Logan down from the bonnet and pushed him against the front door of the car, trying to get the back one open without breaking the kiss. They both had raging erections and needed each other. Logan let out moans and whimpers every now and then when Kendall bit down on his neck. Logan couldn't even imagine how much cover up he was going to need, but he didn't care. Once Kendall had Logan lying out in the back seat, the tinted windows stopping anyone from seeing in and the roof up, they started grinding their crotches together roughly. Logan was what James would have called a screamer. He screamed and moaned in pleasure and it was loud and it always managed to turn Kendall on quicker.

Kendall pulled off his jacket and threw it in the front seat and soon enough Logan's jacket had joined it. Logan could feel his trousers getting tighter and tighter and it was becoming more and more uncomfortable the more Kendall grinded against him.

"K..Kendall... p, pants n...now!" Kendall instantly got the message and undid the belt on Logan's jeans. He pulled them down and off, letting them fall to the car floor. Kendall pulled the rest of Logan's clothing except his boxers off and sat back desperately trying to get his off. While Kendall was working on his shirt, Logan unbuttoned Kendall's trousers and shoes and had them off within a minute. They we're both sitting in the back of James' car with raging erections with nothing but their underwear on. The windows had steamed up and sweat and humid air was sticking to the boys skin. Kendall licked his lips at the beautiful boy below him, a look of lust in his eyes. Logan was whimpering with need "KENDALL I NEED YOU" Kendall snickered to himself as an idea popped into his head. He reached under the back seat and pulled out a rope. James always kept one in the car. He loved this car, and would always have a rope to attach it to another car if he needed a tow, and a chain would ruin the paint work apparently. Kendall straddled Logan and tied his hands together then tied them loosely to the headrest allowing some freedom to move his arms if he needed to. Logan bucked his hips as Kendall grinded onto his erection. Kendall smiled evilly and pulled off his own underwear before moving down to Logan's.

Kendall smiled and licked his lips at Logan's now exposed throbbing erection. "uggghhhh Kendall pleeaasseee" Logan moaned "what was that Logie? I didn't quite hear you" Logan fidgeted as it became more and more uncomfortable "KENDALL" Kendall shook his head again "Sorry what?" Kendall started stroking just above Logan's crotch area, making him moan a little and buck his hips again "OH MY GOD FUCK ME KENDALL FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME" Kendall smiled

"That's better" Kendall spat on his fingers and spread it around Logan's entrance, and that was enough to make Logan moan with pleasure. Kendall snickered to himself. This was the first time Logan hadn't stopped it before they could get anywhere past underwear off. Logan was gulping, not sure if he was going to enjoy this or not, but he wanted, no NEEDED Kendall to hurry up and get on with it. Everything was aching with need and Kendall was taking his time, but Logan knew better than to complain or he would end up waiting longer, and he didn't think he could take it. Kendall placed his member so it was ready to go in and he bent forward so his face was in front of Logan's, who's facial expression was enough to make anyone cum, but Kendall was trying to hold it in as much as he could. It was their first time, it was in the back of James' car and he was going to make the most of it. Kendall took in a deep breath and thrust into Logan. Logan let out a scream of pain mixed with pleasure and clawed at the side of the seat the he could reach. Kendall pulled out and thrust in again with a little more power and need. Logan was screaming louder with every thrust and as Kendall got faster and deeper he started hitting Logan's prostate. Logan let out one loud pleasurable scream and clawed Kendall's back, causing Kendall to arch his back from the pain. Logan's nails were sharp where he hadn't cut them recently. It was going to leave a painful mark in the morning but he really didn't care about that at the moment, he could worry about covering it up tomorrow. Kendall took hold of Logan's erection and rubbed his hands up and down it, whilst still pumping into Logan. Logan at this point was getting to his peak. "Cum for me Logie" Kendall whispered seductively into Logan's ear. Kendall's words just sent Logan over the edge. With one loud scream of Kendall's name Logan came hard. This sight made Kendall moan like a cheap whore. He pumped harder and faster and soon reached his own peak and came straight into Logan with a groan.

Kendall snickered at Logan's desperate attempts to get out of the rope but stopped him when he took hold of Logan's still standing erection. "I'm not done with you yet." An excited look appeared on Logan's face. Kendall straddled Logan again but hovered over him carefully. He leant down and French kissed Logan. As he was pulling away he said "Fuck me baby" Logan smirked seductively. Time to get payback. Kendall hovered above Logan's member and was about to lower onto it when Logan bucked his hips and thrust into Kendall hard. Kendall screamed and collapsed on top of Logan, who thrust into Kendall again just as hard. "Oh my GOD" Kendall screamed, breathing hard, Logan thrust into Kendall a third time, harder and further than the last two and the noise that came out of Kendall's mouth was one of the most pleasurable noises Logan had and was ever going to hear. Logan had hit Kendall's prostate, and Kendall had let out a loud pleasure filled scream, louder than Logan's had been. Logan had hit his prostate so hard and well that Kendall was seeing spots and came immediately all over Logan's chest. Kendall collapsed on top of Logan, melting into him and getting his own cum over his chest and the seat of the car. Logan's erection was still in Kendall so he took the opportunity to get his own back for this morning as well. He thrust into Kendall, not as hard, but hard enough for him to moan in pleasure. Logan continued thrusting in and out of Kendall, harder and faster as he went along and got closer to his peak. Logan's closed his eyes and arched his back, screaming as he came into Kendall. Logan pulled his member out of Kendall and laid back on the seat breathless. Kendall wasn't in much of a better state. They were both covered in sweat and Kendall's cum, and we're both exhausted. Once Kendall had stopped seeing spots he weakly untied the rope freeing Logan who immediately grabbed hold of Kendall and French kissed him. "God I love you" he mumbled, collapsing again and falling asleep on the seat, leaving Kendall to try and get dressed in a little bit of space.

Logan woke up to two arms wrapped around him. He immediately knew who it was, but he turned around anyway. Kendall was sleeping, half clothed but Logan was still laying there with nothing on. He flushed bright red and grabbed his underwear from the car floor and tried to get them on in the front seat. Thank god there we're tinted windows. It was still only 4 in the morning, so it was still dark, so It wouldn't have mattered much if they weren't tinted. Logan pulled his t-shirt on and climbed back into the back, not even bothering trying to get his trousers on. Kendall had gone for the opposite approach. He had his jeans on but no shirt or jacket. Logan surveyed the carnage from the evenings activities. They were going to have to get a cleaner for this car, there were stains everywhere and blood on one of the seats.

Wait. Blood?

Logan started looking around his own body for any signs of cuts or bruises but had no luck. Kendall mumbled and rolled over his back facing Logan. Logan cupped his hand over his mouth. On Kendall's back were scratch marks, one of which looked deeper than the rest at least 3 of them looked like they could have drawn blood. Logan looked at his fingernails. They were sharp but how could they have done that much damage? Logan climbed into the front seat, noticing the pain in his lower back and butt area for the first time. He winced as he sat but he didn't care about the pain any more. He was more concerned about what had happened last night and how much hassle they were going to get. Yeah, he was free to admit it, but the bad attention they would get would end up too much.

Logan heard a mumble and turned around to see Kendall sitting up in the back seat. They smiled at each other and Kendall climbed into the drivers seat. "nice sleep?" Logan asked, not mentioning the scratches on Kendall's back. "what time is it?" Kendall mumbled, flinching slightly from trying to move too fast. "its 4:12" Logan replied picking at his fingernails. Kendall mouthed a load of swear words and looked for his jacket to find his phone. There were 4 missed calls and 3 texts from James, and one text from Carlos. James' read 'Hey, I know thers prob trafic but can U let me kno wen U get near home' the second read 'Kendall? Where r U?' and the final read 'Kendall, please dnt joke around, pick up the phone' Kendall rubbed his eyes and dialled James' number.

"_Kendall?"_

"Hey James, sorry we haven't left yet, we'll be back in about an hour

"_are you okay? You sound a bit out of it"_

"yeah I'm fine. Amazing actually. We were exhausted so we got sleep"

"_yeah okay, well maybe you should let us know these things before deciding to sleep yeah?" _

Kendall rolled his eyes down the phone and turned to Logan

"Look James, I have to go if we're gonna miss rush hour so ill call you when we get closer k? Could you possibly sort out a day off with Gustavo though? Logan looks he could sleep for a week"

"_your just impossible. Yeah fine ill sort it out, just get back as soon as you can yeah? Ill see you later. We'll talk about this when you get back"_

"yeah whatever, bye James see ya later"

Logan sighed and leant back in his seat, grabbing his trousers and pulling them on.

"how are we going to cover all this up?" Logan asked, not being able to keep his eyes off the scratches on Kendall's back.

"Logie, calm down already, I'll think of something, just focus on not staring at my back yeah? I know it's there and it's not your fault, so don't beat yourself up about it" Kendall replied, grabbing his shirt from the floor, smiling reassuringly. Logan smiled and looked out the window. Kendall pulled on his shirt and smiled to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. Logan looked at Kendall confused.

"I cant actually believe we done that. It was amazing. YOU we're amazing" Kendall said smiling at Logan and kissing him gently on the lips. Logan kissed back, not wanting to end the kiss. Kendall cupped Logan's cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"Are you okay Logie?" Logan nodded and smiled "you sure? You look a bit... I don't know..." Logan sighed "I cant believe I did that to you" Logan looked at his fingernails again. Kendall shook his head and climbed over to Logan, pulling him onto his lap.

"Hey, Logan, to be honest I don't care about it, what we did last night was amazing. It was beyond amazing. There's no even a word to describe is. The least I'm worrying about it a couple of scratches that I bought upon myself for fucking you too hard" Logan smiled at the last few words and leant his head against Kendall's shoulder.

"Can I just say I'm sorry? Please?" Kendall sighed

"If it makes you feel better" Logan nodded

"I'm sorry, I really didn't think I could do that to you" Kendall smiled

"That's okay Logie" Logie slid off Kendall's lap and slid over to the drivers seat.

"Oh and Kendall? That was the BEST date of my life"

**a/n - awwwsh. Best date of ickle logies life! haha, stay tuned for more Kogan and how James will react to the messed up car!**


	5. Mistakes

**a/n - yeah sorry this one took a while, i had writers block XD and ive been trying to do my english coursework as well. Well here it is. chapter 5. **

Logan drove the car into the designated parking space in the parking lot for The Palm Woods. Kendall had fallen asleep in the seat beside him from pure exhaustion and Logan wouldn't have been far behind if it wasn't for the fact he had to drive. He switched off the car and smiled at the sleeping boy, tapping him on the shoulder

"Kendall? Kendall baby wake up" Kendall mumbled and went straight back to sleeping. Logan laughed and climbed over and sat on his lap

"C'mon babe, James is waiting for us" Kendall shook his head slowly and pulled Logan to him, hugging him.

"Kendall! Cant breathe!" Logan exclaimed as he tightened his grip.

"Don't care" he said. Logan cupped Kendall through his jeans and squeezed, causing Kendall to loosen his grip and let out a moan. Logan chuckled to himself

"Logan! I was sleeping!" Logan squeezed down again causing Kendall to buck his hips again

"L...Logie" Kendall said moaning at his boyfriends touch.

"You gunna get up now?" Kendall shook his head, wanting Logan to do it again, but to his disappointment Logan simply opened the door and climbed out, closing it behind him.

"Okay so I'll send James down to see the state of his car, yeah? With you in it sleeping?" Kendall's eyes widened as he jumped out the car. If there was one thing that scared him, it was James when he was pissed.

Kendall groaned as the pain in his backside came to his attention.

"Owww" Logan looked at Kendall who was limping slightly.

"Uh, Kendall, are you okay?" Kendall nodded and smiled "wow Logan you got me good and I mean REALLY good" Logan blushed and grabbed his and Kendall's jackets from the back seat, flinching at the carnage left behind. He gulped. How they were going to explain this to James without getting murdered was beyond what was written in books. How do you go up to your boyfriends ex, who still likes him and tell him that his car is covered in his cum because you had sex in the backseat? It just wasn't something that someone would write down. Logan sighed and locked the car, slightly limping over to Kendall.

"How are we going to explain this?" Logan asked Kendall. He always came up with the ideas, even though everyone saw Logan as the genius of the band. Kendall swallowed.

"We tell him the truth, but don't worry, I wont let him hurt you" Logan smiled as Kendall pulled him in for a hug.

"Or we could not tell him and flee the country by tomorrow" Logan mumbled into Kendall's t-shirt.

"However tempting that sounds, I'm afraid we can't" Logan sighed and pulled out of the hug. Kendall stroked Logan's cheek.

"C'mon babe, cheer up. We just had the best date of our lives so far and you're worrying about little things that I should deal with" He pecked him on the lips, smiling. Logan smiled back and took hold of Kendall's hand and headed off to the apartment.

Logan finally got Kendall up to the apartment after a while of trying to decide whether to take the lift or the stairs. He held his hand all the way, whilst trying to teach him how to disguise the limp, but failing. Kendall just couldn't hide it. It was only a slight limp, but it was noticeable. They stopped outside the apartment door and Logan looked up at Kendall as he said

"Ready for the ambush?" Logan nodded and tightened his grip on Kendall's hand. James was scary when he was worried too. Kendall edged open the door and stepped in carefully, surveying the room for James. There was no sign of him anywhere so the two walked in. They heard the door close behind and them and spun around. James was standing there, arms crossed leaning against the wall.

"James! What are you doing up this early?" Kendall said, laughing nervously. James gave him an 'oh come on' look and stood up straight, uncrossing his arms

"why do you think? I was worried. You said by 1. It is now 6" Logan edged a little further behind Kendall.

"Your not my mother James, I was out with Logan, I think one of us would have let you know if something was wrong. Which there wasn't" James sighed and took a step forward

"Mother or not, I'm older than you and I have a good reason to worry about you!" Kendall rolled his eyes

"oh c'mon James, lighten up! I'm fine, Logan's fine, we're all fine!"

"YOU WERE OUT ALL NIGHT WITHOUT TELLING US WHERE YOU WERE"

"IM OLD ENOUGH TO LOOK AFTER MYSELF" Logan's breath hitched in his throat as he felt the tears coming to his eyes. He started shaking, grabbing Kendall's attention.

"Woah, Logan what's wrong?" He said, spinning around and taking hold of his shoulders. The tears fell from Logan's eyes. James ran over and put his hand on Logan's back

"Logie?"

"I knew we shouldn't have done that Kendall! I know all we would get was crap from everyone!" Logan cried, burying his face in his hands.

"Wait, done what?" James asked, looking at Kendall.

"Doesn't matter James, Logan, we're not getting crap for it, we're getting crap from James for being out late." Kendall replied, pulling Logan into a hug.

"Why do you never tell me what's going on!" James asked, throwing his hands up. Kendall sighed

"you really wanna know? Fine. We had sex in the back of your car!" James' expression turned from one of anger to shock. James stood staring at the wall, shock plastered onto his face. A few seconds passed before he finally ran out of the apartment and down to the parking lot.

James looked in the window of his car and pressed his face up to the window as he saw the stains in the back.

"Shhhhiiiiittt" he shouted. He opened up the boot and grabbed the disinfectant from the boot. After spraying the entire bottle throughout his car he still wasn't satisfied.

"I need new seats in this thing" James sighed and ran his fingers backwards through his hair. He had been expecting this. He knew the moment he had bought the tickets that there would at least be making out and he just had to go and let them use his car when Carlos' was sitting next to it all nice and shiny. James looked back into the seat of the car and saw something he hadn't noticed before. Why the hell was there red on the cream coloured seat? He opened the door and took a closer look. 'Blood? Why would there be blood in the car?' James thought to himself, getting out and closing the door behind him. He bounded up the stairs and into the apartment where Kendall had gotten Logan to calm down and they were sitting on the sofa.

"I'm so sorry James we didn't mea-" Logan was cut off

"why is there blood on the seat?" James asked, not looking them in the eye. The cum would wash out, but blood was harder to get rid of. Logan gripped Kendall's shirt tight and widened his eyes. He had completely forgotten about the blood, and Kendall didn't even know what he was talking about.

"Blood?" Kendall looked confused, Logan was the only one who could answer the question but he wasn't sure if he could. He swallowed hard.

"I... K..Kendall... Y...your back...I scratched..." Kendall's eyes widened as he caught onto what Logan was saying.

"Oh god... I'll explain later James" James nodded and sat down next to Kendall and Logan

"look guys, I'm sorry I shouted, I was just worried about you ok? And don't worry about the car; I can get new seats or something" Kendall smiled at James thankfully as Logan sniffed and wiped his eyes.

After about 10 minutes of hugging Kendall finally spoke up

"I'm gunna get a shower babe, ill be back in about 10 minutes, James is here if you need him" Logan looked up at James who nodded then up at Kendall who was smiling reassuringly. Logan nodded and moved allowing Kendall to get up. He sat in the corner of the sofa and hugged his knees, watching whatever program had been left on the TV. Another 5 minutes passed before Logan heard the water switch on and he was regretting letting Kendall go. He was shivering like mad and he seemed to be the only one doing so. James looked really relaxed and warm and soon enough Logan found himself cuddling up to James' warm body.

"You alright there Logan?" Logan nodded and hunched up into a ball

"c-cold th-thats all" James put his arm around Logan and pulled him closer.

"Jesus Logan your freezing" Logan nuzzled into James' shirt finding that it actually smelt quite nice. There was a faint smell of cuda man spray that was masked over by the musky smell that was James. There was no other way to explain it. James rubbed Logan's arm trying to warm him up quicker. Logan looked up at James who was looking at him curiously. Logan had never noticed how gorgeous James actually was. His eyes were gorgeous and so deep that Logan got lost almost instantly. James wasn't far behind, Logan's were also a gorgeous deep brown colour and the cute little smile that was forming on his face was almost irresistible. James did something in that moment without thinking about what could possibly happen. He crushed his lips to Logan's and to his surprise Logan started kissing back, leaning into the kiss. Logan pulled away quickly, not wanting to but knowing he had to.

"James I..." James looked at the floor

"I know Logan... I know" Logan stood up and ran to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. What had he just done? James wasn't his type. He'd never even thought about James that was yet something had clicked between them. Logan shook his head and sat on the bed, waiting for his turn in the shower.

This was going to be a long few weeks.

**a/n - Logan and James? :O! lol :) hope you enjoyed.**


	6. What a day

A few days past and Logan and James had only spoken when they needed to. Kendall could tell something was up but he couldn't quite lay his finger on it. James' car was having new seats fitted and Logan wasn't quite himself. It was summer but Logan was constantly cold. Even when everyone else was walking around in thin t-shirts and shorts Logan still wore long sleeve t-shirts and jeans. Kendall was getting really worried about him, and so was everyone else. Mama Knight and Katie had returned from their weekend away and had been running around fetching blankets to try and warm him up.

By the fourth day Logan had developed a fever and a cough. He was complaining about a headache that didn't seem to want to go away and he wasn't eating nearly enough to keep him going. Kendall walked over to the couch and sat down next to Logan, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Hun your boiling" Kendall said worry hinting in his voice. Logan looked up at Kendall, confused

"Kendall I'm freezing, not boiling" Kendall furrowed his brow and called his mother over.

"Feel his forehead" Kendall said moving his hand. Mama Knight placed her hand on Logan's forehead and flinched

"Kendall's right hunni, you're really hot. I'm going to call a doctor" Logan pouted. Although he wanted to be a doctor he still hated going to see one, or one coming to see him for that matter. His hid his face under the blanket and groaned, shaking from the cold. Kendall chuckled and moved him so he was lying against his chest. Logan buried his face in Kendall's t-shirt and closed his eyes.

Without warning James walked in and saw the sight on the sofa

"hey, is he okay?" James asked, looking at the floor

"uh, yeah, well he will be what's up with you?" James looked up at Kendall and shook his head

"nothing, don't worry" Kendall looked at Logan who was refusing to make eye contact as he picked at the hem of Kendall's t-shirt.

"Well something's obviously wrong. You and Logan aren't talking" Logan gulped as Kendall said his name. James was caught off guard.

"Well?" Kendall said, sitting up and looking Logan in the eye

"Kendall, baby its nothing, please just drop it? We'll forget about our little... argument... as though nothing happened" Logan looked at James just in time to see him tense up a little waiting for Kendall's reply. Kendall looked at Logan, then at James and back at Logan.

"Fine, but if this carries on you wont get off so easy" Logan smiled sweetly before coughing weakly. James walked over quickly and sat next to Logan, rubbing his back. Kendall looked up and James and caught his eye. In that moment he could tell they had been lying. James would never forget an argument that quickly. He was one to hold grudges, even with his sick best friend.

"Uh, Logie, me and James will be back in a minute" Logan looked confused but nodded anyway. Kendall grabbed hold of James and pulled him into his and Logan's joint room.

Kendall closed the door behind him and looked at James.

"What's going on James?" Kendall said his voice firm. James swallowed hard as a scared look appeared on his face.

"I, he, we..." Kendall took a step forward.

"James?" James looked at Kendall, whose face was getting angrier and angrier by the moment.

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME IF I TELL YOU" James cried, taking a step backwards. Kendall smirked

"I'm gunna kill you if you don't too" Kendall took a few more steps closer to James who couldn't move any further backwards because the bed was in the way. Kendall was close to James now, he wasn't trying to scare him to death but he still was.

"JAMES GODDAMIT TELL ME" James was close to tears

"I KISSED LOGAN" Kendall's expression dropped.

"...what?" James started ranting on

"I'm so sorry Kendall, I didn't mean to, I really didn't, but he was cold, and I hugged him, and then he started being all cute and I just could-" James was cut off by Kendall sitting back on the bed in shock

"did... did he kiss back?" James swallowed. He had to protect Logan

"no he didn't" James bit his lip. Here he was lying to Kendall's face to protect the one guy he never thought he would like.

"Does Carlos know?" Kendall asked, looking up. James shook his head. Kendall looked back down at the floor and sighed.

"Just drop it for today.. Logan's got the doctor coming down in a minute... he could do without the stress" James nodded and watched as Kendall left the room.

"Crap" he thought to himself as Kendall slammed the bedroom door. James sighed and sat on the bed, burying his face in his hands.

What had he got himself in for?


	7. we need to talk

"Well, with everything you've told me along with the obvious symptoms I have come to the conclusion that, Mr. Mitchell, you have the flu" Logan sighed and looked up at the doctor

"So bed, lots of fluid and ibuprofen?" Logan asked his voice slightly hoarse from the amount of coughing he had been doing. The doctor nodded.

"Exactly that" Kendall smiled and followed the doctor to the door

"Thanks for your time, it means a lot" The doctor smiled

"It's fine, just make sure he doesn't try and move around too much, He's not going to want to eat much, he's going to end up very weak" Kendall nodded, shook the doctors hand and closed the door as he disappeared round the corner. Kendall turned to see James trying to sneak off to his room.

"James. Sit. Now" James turned slowly and trudged over to the sofa and sat at the end, looking at the floor. Logan looked over at James as Kendall walked over. James was refusing to make eye contact with anyone and Kendall looked a little upset

"uh, guys what's going on?" James looked up at Logan, who was looking back expectantly whilst trying to sitting up.

"Logie you should really rest, you heard what he said" James said protectively.

"James, I've had the flu before, I know what I can and can't do, what's going on?" Kendall sat next to Logan

"why didn't you tell me James kissed you?" Kendall mumbled. Logan turned and looked at Kendall, who looked like he was about to cry. Logan gulped and looked at James, who mouthed a sorry and already had a tear falling down his cheek.

"I...I..." Kendall took a deep breath

"You know, after everything, I would have expected at least you to tell me Logan" Logan felt his heart ache

"Kendall I wanted to tell you I just didn't know how" Tears started streaming down Kendall's cheek

"Kendall, baby please..." Logan said, pleading, about to cry himself. Kendall stood up and walked off, leaving Logan to cry in silence.

James moved so he was sitting next to Logan. He held out his arms offering a hug and Logan took it, James moved closer to Logan, allowing him to lie against him.

"Just give him time" Logan shook his head

"why'd you tell him?" James bit his lip

"He... He looked like he was going to kill me if I didn't, I told him you didn't kiss back"

"but I did"

"I know I was trying to protect you" Logan smiled at James sweetly and leant his head against his chest carefully. James cupped Logan's cheek and turned his face to face him. He stroked his cheek with his thumb and looked into his deep gorgeous brown eyes.

"Logan, I love you, I've never realised it but I do. Everyone is going to hate me for it, I know that but I can't help it" Logan sighed and played with the hem of James' shirt

"what you gunna tell Carlos?" James bit his lip

"I... I really don't know any ideas?"

"Well the truth might be a start"

"he's going to kill me"

"well yeah, I would if I was him, but I can't see him killing you, he'd be upset but he'd be even worse if he finds out from Kendall" James sighed. This was going to be a fun month or two. He looked down at Logan who was looking back down at the floor again. He played with his hair a bit and finally went to stand up

"Your right. What are we gunna do though? I mean I still love Carlos to bits. I always have. Ugh why can't I just stick to one guy" James pouted.

"I still love Kendall, I'm sorry James... I really am, but I'm sticking with Kendall, as soon as I sort all this out" Logan sighed and swallowed. He wanted to stick with Kendall, he was his one and only, but James looked so innocent, so cute, just so James like, he had to keep telling himself that he loved Kendall more and that it was never going to work with James even though there was a 90% chance that it would. James nodded and looked at the floor. His heart ached a bit but he knew this was for the best. Logan gave him a sympathetic smile as James left the apartment to find Carlos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kendall slammed the door shut and stormed over to his bed. He fell face first onto the pillow and finally let the tears fall. Never would he have thought that James would even like Logan, let alone kiss him, especially after all the drama they had gone through when he and James broke up.

-Flashback-

_Kendall took a deep breath as he entered the apartment. It had been three days since he and James had broken up and things still weren't going well. Kendall had broken up with James for a few reasons, neither of which James was happy about. Kendall loved Logan, which made James jealous as well as pissed him off, then there was the fact that they had been dating for a month and a half and Kendall thought it wasn't the same. The spark he felt at the beginning had gone for him; James on the other hand hadn't lost it at all. Logan didn't know that Kendall liked him and he wanted it to stay that way until he was ready but with James storming around and everyone asking why they'd broken up, it wasn't going to be hidden much longer. _

_Kendall stepped in to see James and Carlos sitting on the couch. Carlos looked around _

_"Hey Kendall!" _

_"Hey dude" Kendall replied, walking in cautiously. He looked at James and bit his lip, James' eyes were red and puffy and his hair was a mess _

_"Hey James..." He said cautiously_

_ "hi." James replied harshly _

_"c'mon James, I'm sorry! I've told you that so many times!" _

_"Yeah? Well I haven't been listening" _

_"God! Stop being so stupid already! James, I can't help that I don't feel it anymore, I can't help that I don't think its gunna work!"_

_"Or that you like Logan" Carlos' eyes widened._

_ "You like Logan?" Kendall glared at James _

_"oh now look what you've gone and done! And yes Carlos' I do"_

_ "do what?" Everyone turned to see Logan walking in from the bedroom_

_ "hey! Logan!" Kendall said laughing nervously, feeling his face flush red.__"Uh, I was just saying to Carlos that I do... I... I do like his new shoes!" Logan looked at him with an 'oh c'mon' look on his face. Kendall laughed nervously again _

_"Oh puh-lease. Kendall was telling Carlos that he does like you" James said. Kendall's eyes darkened and he ran at him. James dived over the back of the sofa. _

_"JAMES I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU" Carlos sighed and put on his hockey helmet, ready to break them up as soon as Kendall could catch up to James._

_"Kendall... Kendall its fine" Logan squeaked. Kendall didn't hear and carried on trying to kill James. Logan looked at Carlos pleadingly. He rolled his eyes, jumped up, patted his helmet a couple of times and dived behind the sofa, just about managing to stop Kendall from getting to James. _

_"JAMES I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU" James had tears pouring down his face _

_"I'm sorry okay?" Logan walked over to Kendall and stood in front of him _

_"Kendall, Kendall its fine really, I'm not mad or anything" Kendall was also in tears by this point and he was pulling against Carlos who had hold of his arm_

_"No it's not okay! He's jealous and he's prepared to ruin my life just to get payback!" Logan put his cold hand on Kendall's cheek _

_"Really, Its fine, Calm down, your going to kill him if you don't and we can't have that can we?" Kendall looked down at Logan who was giving Kendall his puppy dog look. He shook his head and stopped pulling away from Carlos, who let go as soon as he was happy with how calm Kendall was. By this point James had ran into his bedroom and wasn't coming out. Kendall looked down at Logan who was still stroking his cheek. _

_"I'm sorry Logie I just... he promised..." Logan pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back _

_"I know Kendall, I know, but if its any help... I... I like you too" Kendall pulled away and looked into Logan's eyes, slightly shocked _

_"__y...you do?" Logan nodded and pulled Kendall back into the hug._

_-_End flashback-

Kendall smiled slightly at the end of the memory, tears still streaming. He heard the door open and spun around. Standing there was Logan, He looked really pale from the lack of food and he could tell he was uncomfortable. Kendall shot up and walked him over to the bed. Upset or not, Kendall was going to look after him.

"Logan you should be resting" Logan looked at Kendall and bit his lip

"I was alone in there, and I wanted to make sure you were okay" Kendall sighed and looked at the floor, giving a half smile.

"We really need to talk about this Kendall..." He nodded in agreement and positioned himself so his body was facing Logan. Kendall took a deep breath and looked at him

"you first"

**A/N - first of all, sorry i havent updated all weekend, havent been able to get to a computer, secondly, this one ends a bit funny, but if i carried on as far as i wanted this chapter would have been at least 3000 words XD so i ended it here:) review so i know what im doing right./wrong :) **


	8. And the tears keep flowing

Carlos strolled down the hall to room 2j, humming a few bars of 'Any Kind of Guy' to himself, preparing for their next rehearsal. He just came up to the apartment door when he heard a door slam from the inside. Carlos pressed his ear against the door carefully and listened

"_What you gunna tell Carlos?" _Carlos' eyes widened at the sound of his name but he continued to listen quietly as he heard what sounded like James speaking

"_... i really don't know, any idea's?"_

"_Well the truth might be a start"_

"_He's going to kill me" _A confused look plastered itself on his face as he continued to listen intently to the conversation

"_Well yeah, I would if I was him, but I can't see him killing you, he'd be upset but he'd be even worse if he finds out from Kendall"_

Carlos took a step away from the door, not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation. He didn't want to know what was going on. He shook his head and headed back down the corridor. He stopped when he heard the sound of a door opening and spun around to see James walking out

"Oh hey Carlos!" James jogged over to Carlos and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"Hey" Carlos replied

"you okay? You look a bit... drained?" He looked up at James as he felt tears fill his eyes

"What were you and Logan talking about?" James bit his lip

"how'd you..."

"I over heard the conversation after I heard the door slam" James hit his head with his hand

"Carlos... babe I..." Carlos shook his head

"what's going on?"

"Me and Logan... We kissed... I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Carlos' heart felt like it was smashed into a gazillion pieces in his chest

"That's not the point James" The pain overtook his voice as the tears began to fall. James tried to pull Carlos into a hug but he just pulled away

"Baby, please..." James' own tears began to fall

"I... I have to go... I'll t-text you or s-something" James stood unable to move as Carlos walked down the hallway, tears flowing. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He moved so he was sitting against the wall and brought his knees up to his chest, and leant his head against them, crying silently to himself, letting out the occasional sob.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You promise me it won't happen again?" Kendall asked, his voice wavering from the tears. Logan was sitting on Kendall's lap, his head on his shoulder. He was shivering from the cold but that was at the back of his mind, he didn't want to lose Kendall. He couldn't live without him and it had taken this to teach him that. Logan nodded closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears that just kept flowing. Kendall pulled him into a tighter hug

"You promise?" Logan swallowed

"I promise" Kendall kissed Logan's cheek gently

"you should rest Logie..." Logan smiled at his little pet name and nodded, finally giving in to his heavy eyelids and aching limbs. Kendall picked him up like they do in the movies and carried him over to his bed. He laid Logan out on the bed carefully and took his own blanket and placed it over him so he didn't disturb Logan who was slowly drifting off to sleep.

Kendall smiled and kissed Logan gently on the forehead and crept out of the room. He sighed to himself until something came to his attention. He could hear sobs coming from somewhere but he couldn't work out where from. He headed to James and Carlos' room but there was no sign of either of them, he walked around the apartment and couldn't find anyone so he finally decided to look out into the hallway. He spotted James sitting on the floor against the wall shaking from sobbing. He walked over to him and sat in front of him

"James, dude? Are you okay?" James didn't move

"Like you care" Kendall sighed in frustration

"Surprisingly James, yes I do, now are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" James looked up, his hair was a mess, his eyes were red and his cheeks were drenched in tears.

"Carlos found out about what I did to Logan" Kendall looked at the floor

"oh"

"yeah"

"He didn't take it well then?"

"Yeah, of course he did, because finding out your boyfriend kissed another guy is going to put you in the best of moods" Kendall rolled his eyes

"sorry I asked"

"no its me that should be sorry" James said, laying his legs out "I should never have done it in the first place"

"you can't help who you like James. Its almost impossible to control"

"I know, but I still shouldn't have done that to any of you, and now Logan's suffering because of it too"

"Logan's sleeping at the moment"

"Yeah, at the moment, but you know Carlos, he'll blame Logan as well as me"

"Well we simply tell him its not Logan's fault"

"and you think he'll listen?"

"After you apologise PROPERLY"

"how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"You've dated more than any of us" James sighed in frustration

"Fine. He stormed off... get him to come and talk to me?" Kendall nodded

"okay, ill do that for you if you promise not to flirt with or kiss Logan" James nodded in agreement

"I promise" Kendall nodded and smiled standing up

"good, now where would he go?" James thought for a second, standing up too

"Probably palm woods park, or the pool" Kendall patted James on the shoulder

"Let's just put this behind us yeah? Just pass it off as... I don't know a mix up or something" James nodded and half smiled at Kendall jogged down the hall and off to Palm Woods Park.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kendall walked into Palm Woods Park and looked around

"Carlos where are you?" He called, he received no answer so went to look around, he checked all of Carlos' usual places, the bench by the hedge, the bench by the mini pond and even the little patch of grass he and James always sat on but there was no sign of him. Kendall was about to leave when he heard sobbing.

"Carlos?" The sobbing continued

"dude?"

"Up here" Kendall looked up into the tree above him to see Carlos sitting on a branch

"how the hell did you get up there?"

"Climbed, how else?" Kendall shook his head and half smiled.

"Are you okay?" Carlos shook his head and stared at the branch in front of him, fresh tears beginning to fall.

"You should talk to him you know"

"do you even know what he did?"

"Yes, I do, and trust me, I'm no more happy about it than you are, but your both pretty cut up about it, and I know for a fact that he just wants things to be okay for you two"

"Yeah, because kissing your boyfriend shows that he loves me, eh" Kendall sighed

"Please Carlos?" Carlos rolled his eyes

"Fine, but he owes me one HELL of an apology" Kendall smiled

"so you coming down?"

"Uh, well that could be a problem"

"Huh?"

"Getting up, easy, getting down? Not so much" Kendall hit his head with his hand

"CARLOS! Give me a sec, I'll phone James, he can bring something over to help you" Carlos bit his lip

"uh... okay"

Kendall dialled the number into his phone and held it to his ear

"_hello?" _

"Hey, James, we need you over here, Carlos is stuck in a tree and I need you to help me get him down"

"_Carlos is stuck? IM ON MY WAY OVER!" _

"BRING A LADDER OR SOMETHING"

"_Sure, whatever, ill bring the rope ladder"_

"Cool, see you in a minute"

Kendall pressed the end call button and looked up at Carlos

"James is on his way over dude, he's bringing over the rope ladder" Carlos nodded "wait... we have a rope ladder?"

"Apparently so" Kendall chuckled to himself and shook his head, waiting for James to get his butt over to the park.


	9. Im scared James

Kendall was really starting to worry, it had been 20 minutes and James still hadn't turned up. Carlos was still crying silently and was starting to get edgy from the height, and was gripping onto the branch tight. "Carlos!" Kendall spun around to see James jogging over

"JAMES! what took you so long?" Kendall asked, running to meet him

"I couldn't find the rope ladder!" Together Kendall and James jogged over to the tree and James prepared himself to climb up the tree with it

"You sure this is the best thing to do? What if you get stuck?" Kendall asked, holding his hands out to give James a boost

"I'll be fine dude, stop worrying" Kendall nodded and lifted James who grabbed hold of a branch, pulling himself up. Kendall handed him the end of the rope ladder and watched carefully as he climbed up to where Carlos was sitting, shaking. James' foot slipped causing Carlos and Kendall to let out a little gasp and James to let out a mini scream but he managed to stop himself from slipping off completely.

"James, be careful!" Kendall shouted. James rolled his eyes

"Yes MOTHER" Kendall gritted his teeth as James climbed onto the same branch Carlos was on. He attached the ladder to the tree and went to climb down, helping Carlos move so he was on it too.

"Okay, babe, I'll climb down first and then ill hold the ladder as still as I can for you" Carlos nodded carefully and gripped hold of the branch as James went to climb down.

"Im scared James..." Carlos whimpered. James stopped and looked up at Carlos, tears forming. Carlos was petrified, he wasn't usually this scared of heights.

"It'll be okay baby, I promise" Carlos swallowed hard and gave a little nod, watching as James continued to climb down. As soon as he had his feet firmly on the ground he took hold of the rope ladder.

"Okay, step down a couple" Carlos closed his eyes tight and let his foot go down to the next bar, followed by the other foot

"okay, and another one" He did the same again, whimpering as he felt the ladder move.

"Okay now take hold of the ladder and hold on tight." Carlos shook his head, he didn't want to let go of the branch. It was the only thing keeping him up. James sighed

"Carlos, baby please, you'll be fine" Carlos bit his lip as he let go of the branch with one hand and grabbed hold of the ladder tightly, quickly followed by the other.

"There we go, now, slowly climb down" Carlos tried to step down another bar but missed the step, he felt his feet fall and soon he was hanging on by only his hands, he let out a loud scream and started crying

"CARLOS!"Kendall and James screamed

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE" Carlos screamed, trying to find a bar to put his foot on. His hands were getting sweatier and hotter and he could feel them slipping

"GUYS IM SLIPPING" James started panicking.

"KENDALL WHAT DO WE DO?" For once Kendall had no idea

"I don't know..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW?" James turned and looked up as he heard another scream.

"CARLOS" He screamed as he watched his friend plummet to the ground, not able to get over to him fast enough to catch him. Kendall sprinted over and knelt down next to him, James was close behind and took hold of Carlos' face

"Carlos, baby? Carlos speak to me!" James had tears in his eyes

"oh my god..." Kendall said quietly as he noticed the blood soaking through Carlos' hoodie sleeve and trickling down the side of his face. James reached for his pocket and dialled 911

"hello ambulance? Yeah I need an ambulance to Palm woods Park NOW!" Kendall took off his Jacket and placed it under an unconscious Carlos' head, not caring if there would be blood on it. James was crying so hard he was shaking. He stroked the side of Carlos' face, getting blood on his hand, not seeming to care.

"We need Logan; he would know what to do" James nodded. Kendall sighed and pulled his mobile out of his pocket, calling the first number on his speed dial.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Logan awoke to the sound of his mobile ringing beside him; with a groan he sat up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey! Logan, we need your help, now!"_

"What's going on, Kendall?" Logan said sitting upright hearing Kendall's tear filled voice.

"_Carlos got stuck in a tree and... he's bleeding... he fell..." _Logan shot out of bed, ignoring the aches in his arms and back and grabbed his jacket

"Did you phone an ambulance?"

"_Yeah, James did... they're gunna be at least 10 minutes!" _

"Okay, just make sure James is okay, get Carlos' jacket off if he's still wearing it and I'll be over in a minute"

"_Okay, I'll see you in a second Logie, I love you" _

"Yeah yeah, love you too" Logan pressed the end call button, grabbed the first aid kit and sprinted out the flat, once again ignoring the aches and the tightness of his chest.

~.~.~

"KENDALL, JAMES!" Logan called, sprinting up to them, gasping for air. Kendall shot up and grabbed hold of Logan before he collapsed

"Hun, you really shouldn't have run..." Logan ignored him and fell down next to Carlos. Kendall had already pulled his jacket off, revealing Carlos' swollen lower arm and bleeding shoulder where he had hit the root of the tree and had a huge gash. Logan swallowed, still panting but went to work. He cleaned the cut and carefully moved Carlos so the cut was no longer lying on the ground and cleaned the cut on his forehead. Both cuts continued to bleed but at least they were clean.

"I can't do much else..." Logan said, collapsing backwards, Kendall rushed over and pulled Logan up to him and cradled him

"Its okay Logie, you did more than we could" Logan's eyes were getting heavier but he had to stay awake. The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and James was pulled away from Carlos as he was checked over and taken onto the ambulance.

"All of you can get into the ambulance if you wish, you can phone your parents from there" The paramedic said, walking over to them. Everyone nodded and soon enough they were all in the back. One of the paramedics in the back kept looking at Logan with worry in their expression. Logan was finding it harder and harder to stay awake, and was cuddling up to Kendall, sitting on his lap.

"Excuse me, It's Mr Knight isn't it?" Kendall nodded and looked up at the Paramedic sitting opposite him

"Is your friend okay? He doesn't look well" Kendall bit his lip and looked down

"I really don't know" He mumbled

"We could give him a check over?" Kendall looked up again

"He only saw the doctor today" The paramedic nodded and smiled

"Okay well in that case he doesn't need one but if anything happens let me know ok?" Kendall nodded as he pulled Logan a little closer, rubbing his arm

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and Carlos was rushed into emergency. James wasn't allowed to go so Kendall found himself comforting two guys. Logan was still boiling hot and James was crying. James didn't know if Carlos was okay, and he wouldn't for at least another hour. And that hour was going to be the longest he'd ever had to wait. Longer than the wait for the answer to his audition for 'Les mis' that he never got the part for, longer than the wait in the cue for the new rollercoaster at the local theme park, even Longer than when his dad was late home from a business trip and hadn't phoned to say the plane was delayed. James sighed and laid back in the chair, staring at the ceiling. Kendall patted him on the shoulder

"It'll be fine James, it always turns out fine" James forced a smile and nodded.

James went back to staring at the ceiling. Kendall didn't know that, and neither did he. He would give anything to make sure Carlos was okay.

Anything at all.


	10. Hopsital

**a/N - Heeres the next one, lol getting a little dramatic 0.o oh and ive read through all of them and ive noticed a few mistakes so im gonna go through and change them all :P i'll update soon! oh and sorry for the upbrupt endings i keep giving, i don't think about how to end them when im writing XD sorry! xx**

"Mr Garcia? Who's here with Mr Garcia?" James shot up and walked over. Kendall turned to Logan who was half asleep

"Ill be back in a second Hun" Logan sleepily nodded and settled into the seat as Kendall stood up and followed James.

"Is he okay?" The doctor turned to James and Kendall

"Right, well first of all, I need to know exactly what happened" James bit his lip and looked at Kendall who sighed

"He climbed up a tree, got stuck and when we we're trying to get him down on a rope ladder he slipped and fell"

"okay, well I'm going to need a more detailed description but I'll talk to you about that later, Mr knight isn't it?" Kendall nodded

"Yes sir" The doctor nodded and looked at James who was biting his lip so hard he could have drawn blood

"I suppose you want to know how he is? Well, to start off he has broken his lower arm, the deep cut on his upper shoulder has been thoroughly cleaned and is currently being bandaged up, we have stitched up the cut on his head and he also had a broken ankle. This means he will have to be either in a wheelchair for a while because he can't use crutches or he will have to stay seated" James looked at Kendall who sighed, the doctor continued to explain "Also, he has a concussion where he had hit his head, a bruise on his back and we aren't sure when he is going to wake up" James' eyes widened

"you mean he's not awake?" The doctor nodded

"Everything is working fine but we can't determine how long he will sleep for. A tear fell down James' cheek as he rubbed his temples. Kendall patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Okay thank you sir, keep us posted" the doctor nodded, gave a sympathetic smile and walked off back down the corridor.

"Kendall... they don't know when he's gunna wake up" Kendall squeezed James' shoulder and pulled him into a hug

"James, he'll be fine" James gripped onto Kendall tight

"I'm such an idiot, if I had never kissed Logan none of this would have happened" Kendall rolled his eyes and pulled away from the hug

"James, don't beat yourself up about it, Carlos will be fine, we're gunna have to look after him but it'll give you more of a chance to make everything up to him" James nodded and wiped the tear from his eye. Kendall looked past James at Logan and gasped. He shot over and pulled him to him

"Logie, baby? Are you okay?" Logan was shivering and coughing weakly

"James get a doctor or a nurse, quickly!" James nodded and sprinted over to the reception desk leaving Kendall cradling Logan to his chest

"Logan hunni, speak to me"

"Kendall... Its really hot" Logan's voice came out as a quiet croak. Kendall looked up as James ran over followed by a doctor. Logan was still violently shivering. The doctor felt Logan's forehead and a concerned look appeared on his face

"Okay, we're gunna have to take him through to my room to check him out" Kendall nodded as the doctor went to collect a stretcher to take him on.

"Kendall are you okay?" James said, realising the look on Kendall's face. He looked so protective, so worried, it was almost frightening

"Yeah, fine, well i will be as soon as Logan's okay..." James nodded dropping the subject. The last thing he wanted to do was start an argument, Kendall looked just about ready to bite someone's head off.

The doctor came back with a stretcher and between Kendall and James they managed to get Logan onto it. Logan refused to let go of Kendall's hand all the way, he held it tight as he whimpered and coughed. They came to a room and Logan was wheeled in. The doctor turned to Kendall

"Has he had any illnesses recently?" Kendall looked around, almost speechless at what was going on. James sighed and took control

"He was diagnosed with flu earlier today" The doctor furrowed his brow as he checked over Logan

"This looks like a bit more than just plain flu" Kendall started panicking

"more than flu?" Logan squeezed Kendall's hand weakly

"Kendall baby, ill *cough* I'll be fine" Kendall looked at Logan, tears forming

"I know hunni; I'm worried about you that's all..." The doctor cleared his throat awkwardly and continued checking him over. The doctor sighed

"I need to reference this with a few other people, and i can give you a diagnosis, but in the mean time, I've just received notice that your friend, Mr Garcia is awake and is asking for you" James looked at Kendall pleadingly

"go James, he needs you" James gave him a thankful look "He's in room 12e" James nodded at the doctor and sped off down the halls looking for room 12e.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Carlos whimpered quietly as he opened his eyes to the bright lights of the hospital room. He let out a groan and tried sitting up

"Woah, Mr Garcia, you can't sit up, lay back down" Carlos' became apparent of the pain in his head and threw his hand up to his head

"Owww" He felt a hand on his forehead and looked up at the nurse standing there, a clipboard in her hand. "What happened?" He mumbled

"We aren't sure, I'm awaiting Doctor Phelps, he was going to ask your friends, Mr Knight, Mr Mitchell and Mr diamond" Carlos' eyes widened

"Logan's here? He's meant to be at home! Resting!" The nurse looked confused

"He was in the ambulance with you, he was at the park you were picked up from" Carlos sighed and relaxed a bit

"Can I see James?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I want. to see. James."

"Okay okay, give me a second" The nurse left the room leaving Carlos to survey the damage. He sat up slightly flinching as he became aware of the pain in his ankle and wrist. He leant up against the bed and screamed as a shooting pain ran through his shoulder and arm. Tears of pain came to his eyes as he threw his unbroken arm over to it and covered it with his hand wanting the pain to stop.

About 5 minutes passed when finally James burst through the door

"Carlos!" James ran over and kissed him gently "oh my god I'm so glad your okay!" Carlos kissed back gently and wiped the tears from his eyes

"I'm so sorry James"

"for what? This wasn't your fault"

"I shouldn't have climbed the tree in the first place, you know how scared I am of heights" James sighed and stroked the side of Carlos' face gently

"Your down now, and all of this will heal up soon enough" Carlos looked at James and sighed. He didn't want to say it but he had to.

"Yeah, but will my heart?"


	11. I miss this

**a/n - yeah i changed the title, the new one sounds better... you agree? and i changed the description. so dont get confused! lol :) **

**oh and to clear things up, i got asked a couple of times, although the fall may not have been HUGE it was because he landed on his back and there were roots and stuff and i imagine falling through branches isn't going to leave you unharmed... you know this thing sounded better in my head? lol :P ENJOY!**

James sat staring out the window in the cafeteria. It was starting to rain outside and he could see all the people running to get shelter and others strolling with umbrella's. He had been kicked out of the room when the nurse came back to take Carlos to x-ray for a quick check over. He had tears still in his eyes from what Carlos' had said to him. He knew he had hurt Carlos but break his heart? He had never thought of it like that. Fresh tears started flowing silently as he thought about the past few days; he had really screwed up this time. He couldn't make them laugh, and he'd be off the hook. He couldn't just take them to a hockey game, or sing them a song, or give his solo to Logan or Carlos. None of it would make any difference. He had broken Carlos' heart and there was still tension between Kendall and Logan, whether they realised it themselves or not.

"James? Dude you ok?" James looked up at Kendall who was standing there. He looked a mess, his eyes were red, his hair was a mess where he had been gripping it and running his hands through it and his clothes weren't in the greatest condition either.

"Not really... How about you? You look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards or something" Kendall sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the table

"I'm just stressing" James nodded and stared at the table

"what's wrong?" Kendall asked quietly, it was a stupid question but James looked really cut up.

"I went to see Carlos... Everything was fine for a while but he said something that threw me a bit..." Kendall smiled sympathetically and patted him on the shoulder

"what did he say..?"

"That I broke his heart" Kendall's eyes widened.

"He actually said that?" James sighed

"well not exactly, I said that he would heal up soon enough and he said yeah but will his heart"

"oh god... James I'm sure he didn't mean it like that" James turned to Kendall, tears still streaming

"Do you still believe I'm not an idiot?" Kendall sighed and stood up, pulling James up with him and into a hug

"Yes, I do believe you're not an idiot. You made a mistake, and yeah it was a big one, but you're not an idiot for it" James pulled away and looked at Kendall

"You really mean that?" Kendall smiled and stroked James' cheek

"Yeah I do" James blushed slightly

"I miss this..." He said quietly. Kendall sighed and moved his hand

"I know James..."

"Do you?" James asked. Kendall was caught off guard

"what? Do I what?"

"You know... miss it?"

"Well... I... Maybe, I don't know, maybe a bit... okay a lot"

"a lot?" Kendall flushed bright red

"I... I uh have to go check up on Logan...I'll let you know how he's doing..." James nodded as his heart started to ache. He forced a smile as Kendall walked swiftly towards Logan's room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Mr Knight?" Kendall looked up from his seat next to Logan at the doctor. Logan had fallen asleep and Kendall wouldn't have been far behind if he wasn't so stressed out.

"Yeah?" Kendall croaked.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" Kendall nodded and stood up following him out into the corridor.

"Right, well you were aware he had the flu yes?" Kendall nodded "Well it wasn't the flu..." Kendall looked confused

"go on..."

"Mr Mitchell has pneumonia" Kendall's eyes widened.

"Pneumonia?" The doctor nodded slowly

"I'm afraid so. We have put him on antibiotic tablets; he should start to feel better in a few days. His fever will start to go down and in about 9 days time he will feel a lot better. It'll take him a few months to get back to full health but it will be barely noticeable" Kendall sighed and nodded

"thanks, so can he go home then?" The doctor nodded, smiling

"That should be fine, though you may want to leave him to sleep, oh and your friend, Mr Garcia? I'm awaiting results and he may get to go home soon too, but both he and Logan here will need a lot of rest and shouldn't move around too much. Logan will need to sit up a lot, and do some deep breathing, I'm aware that it could hurt doing to, but he needs to in order to speed up the process and Mr Garcia will find it very painful to move around until his back has healed over. He had a large bruise and we believe he may have bruised the bone" Kendall looked confused as he relayed it in his head

"So... Logan's on antibiotics, they both need rest but Logan needs to move around and Carlos had bruised his back and spine?" The doctor nodded

"exactly, oh and Carlos will have to be on painkillers for a while" Kendall sighed and rubbed his temples

"okay thanks" The doctor gave a sympathetic smile and walked off. Kendall peeked in on Logan and smiled at the sleeping figure, he looked more peaceful and a little more comfortable. Kendall took the opportunity to go and see Carlos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Carlos sighed as he sat in his room alone again, he had a pillow propped up against his shoulder to avoid any unwanted extra pain and he had dimmed the lights. He wiped his eyes of any stray tears that had fallen as he sat alone. James had disappeared and he couldn't face him anyway, it hurt too much to see him. He still loved him, more than anyone realised but he couldn't just forgive him for what he had done. He leant his head back against the pillow and stared at the white ceiling, ignoring the pain washing over him. He heard the door open and looked round slightly

"Hey Carlos..." Carlos smiled

"Hey Kendall, how you doing?" Kendall shrugged

"okay I guess..." Worry flooded over Carlos' expression

"What's wrong?" Kendall walked over and sat on the edge of the bed

"Just some stuff with Logan, he has pneumonia" Carlos sat forward too fast and screamed in agony Kendall moved so he was right next to Carlos

"Dude you okay?" A tear fell down Carlos' cheek. Kendall helped Carlos lay back against the pillow

"pneumonia? You can't be serious" Kendall nodded, a tear threatening to fall down his own cheek

"yeah... The doctor said he'll recover soon enough though... and he can go home if he wants, we have to wait for him to wake up first though. Oh, and you might be able to too, but we have to take a wheelchair for you" Carlos rolled his eyes.

"A wheelchair? Seriously?" Kendall nodded

"Afraid so" Carlos let out a frustrated sigh and set his lips in a firm line

"Hey, its fine, you'll have me waiting on you hand and foot for the next month or so" Carlos smirked

"Yeah, I guess that's a good thing"

"And I'm sure James wouldn't mind helping either" Carlos' smirk fell and he became aware of the ache in his heart once again. Kendall noticed the change in expression

"Oh god... I'm sorry..." Carlos' turned to Kendall

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault"

"I can't help but think it is and I don't know why" Carlos rolled his eyes

"It's not Kendall." Kendall sighed and looked at the floor. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked around, Carlos had his non broken hand on his shoulder

"He'll be fine Kendall, and whatever else is on your mind will sort itself out"

"what makes you think something's on my mind?"

"Kendall, you're pretty easy to read, just not easy enough to know what it is that's on your mind" Kendall bit his lip slightly and let out a little sigh. Carlos had no idea how much was actually on his mind and he wasn't planning on him finding out any time soon either.

"Don't worry about it dude" He mumbled. Carlos squeezed his shoulder reassuringly

"If you say so"

Kendall swallowed and put on his normal fake smile.


	12. Love triangle

Kendall carried Logan to the car that Mrs Knight was sitting in and sat him in his seat. He was still shivering, but not as violently and the doctor had decided it would be more comfortable for him at home. Kendall then went back to get Carlos who was sitting in his wheelchair and wheel him over to the car. He wasn't happy about being in a wheelchair but he didn't complain, he knew it would get him nowhere. With Mrs Knight's help they got Carlos into the front seat as there was more room in the front for his broken leg and James finally came back after signing Logan and Carlos out and picking up the prescription for all of the tablets Logan and Carlos were going to need. Kendall got into the middle seat and James climbed in carefully after. They were all silent all that could be heard was the car's engine, Logan's raspy breathing and the occasional whimper from Carlos because he had leant against his shoulder. As they drove towards the Palm Woods Mrs Knight tried to make the occasional bit on conversation but failed to strike up one that lasted more than 2 sentences.

They arrived at the Palm woods and Kendall, James and Logan climbed out. Kendall helped Carlos out and got him into his wheelchair and finally they were all out.

"Okay, guys I'm going to the chemist to get these tablets, I'll be back in about an hour, and there are extra blankets in the cupboard if you need them" Mrs Knight said, climbing back into the car. Kendall smiled

"Okay, thanks mum, see you later" And with that she was gone. Kendall sighed "James, you couldn't push Carlos could you? I think I'm gonna have to carry Logan" Logan's knees were wobbly and he could barely stand. James bit his lip

"Uh.. If Carlos is okay with it..." Kendall looked at Carlos

"Are you?"

"I suppose so" He replied. James sighed and walked over, taking hold of the back and pushing it towards the lobby. Kendall picked Logan up and held him close following closely behind James and Carlos.

As they walked into the lobby they heard people talking about them and gasping as they saw the state Logan and Carlos were in. Camille ran over to Kendall and Logan

"WHATS WRONG WITH LOGAN?" she demanded. Kendall sighed as Logan tightened his grip on Kendall

"He has pneumonia, He needs rest, so I'm taking him up to the apartment" Kendall walked away quickly as Camille started to freak out

"PNEUMONIA? PNEUMONIA? HOW CAN YOU TELL ME THAT AND JUST WALK AWAY? COME BACK HERE KENDALL" Kendall jumped in the elevator with Carlos and James and the four headed up to their apartment. Camille had a crush on Logan and wasn't afraid to show it either, however pissed off Kendall got when she was around him. Logan nuzzled his nose into Kendall's neck when he realised how tense Kendall was

"baby you know I don't like her like that anymore" Kendall sighed

"I know... I just..." Logan kissed his neck gently

"I love you Kendall, and only you" Kendall smiled and kissed Logan's lips gently. James' heart ached as he watched the two kiss and he had to fight to put up his usual mask. The elevator stopped and they all got out and headed down the corridor to 2j all oblivious to James hurt expression. He never realised just how much he liked Logan, and even after everything that had happened in the past day or two he still found himself staring at Logan's perfect face in awe. They stopped at the front door and James opened it and wheeled Carlos in, leaving room for Kendall to bring in Logan without hitting his feet or head on the doors. James closed the door and watched as Kendall laid Logan out on the sofa and sat with him, stroking his cheek. He sighed and crossed the room over to Carlos

"need any help?" James asked quietly

"Yeah..." James held out his hand and Carlos took it, trying to stand up on one foot. James pulled Carlos closer and held onto him so he wouldn't fall over and smiled slightly. Carlos got lost in James' eyes unintentionally and found himself melting into him. Their lips almost touched but Carlos pulled back

"I'm sorry James I... I can't do this..." James swallowed hard

"Its fine... I've got to make it up to you, I get it." Carlos sighed and hopped over the sofa carefully. James stood there and covered his face with his hands. Carlos eyes started to sting with tears but he couldn't cry. Kendall patted him and James on the shoulder as he went to get blankets for Logan and Carlos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kendall rubbed Logan on the back as he started coughing again. Carlos was sitting next to Kendall and he looked concerned but was in too much pain to move to look at Logan properly. James was sitting on the floor by Carlos' legs staring at the TV, trying to keep his mask up. He was never very good at hiding things and this time wasn't any different. Logan snuggled up into Kendall as his cough turned to raspy deep breathing that made Logan whimper with every breath.

"I'm surprised you haven't caught it Kendall" James mumbled. Kendall rolled his eyes

"Even if I had I wouldn't care" James sighed

"He had the flu, you still kissed him, you should have it, but you don't" Kendall smirked

"What like you caught the cold off me?" James' eyes widened as the memory flooded his mind. Kendall had had a cold and James insisted that a make out session would be the perfect cure but soon found he was stuck in bed with a cold too. Kendall chuckled

"I just have an awesome immune system" James turned to look at Kendall

"seriously?" Kendall nodded

"Yepp" James rolled his eyes

"You've had a cold more than all of us put together, you've had tonsillitis before AND you had the period where you got all those headaches" Kendall poked his tongue out at James and turned back to the TV. Carlos yawned and went to stretch but changed his mind when he felt his back start to ache more. Kendall gave him a sympathetic look and the turned to Logan to find he had drifted off to sleep. Kendall smiled at Logan and looked back at Carlos

"You okay dude?" Carlos nodded shook his head and looked at James who was still staring at the TV. Kendall put his free arm round Carlos

"It'll be okay, you two will sort it out" Kendall heard James let out a tiny sigh and Carlos looked up at Kendall with a hopeful look. He wanted things to be okay but he couldn't just forgive James like that. He wasn't one to hold grudges but this time he had to.

Carlos yawned and looked up at Kendall

"Hey could you help me get to bed?"Kendall nodded and carefully laid Logan's head down on one of the pillows and helped Carlos up. Kendall looked at James who just nodded and smiled. Kendall picked Carlos up and carried him to the bedroom.

"You want me to get James or something to help you get changed or are you okay?" Carlos sighed

"I'm fine on my own, thanks by the way" Kendall smiled

"That's ok. I'll see you in the morning" Kendall placed Carlos' pyjama's on the bed and left him to change.

He walked in and sat back down on the couch

"okay James. Drop it" James turned to look at Kendall

"Drop what?"

"The act James. I know you too well to know that this whole 'couldn't care less' thing is just an act" James sighed

"Meaning?"

"I know you like Logan, I know you like me, and I know you like Carlos" James swallowed hard and bit his lip

"And your point?"

"Sort it out James... Your just hurting yourself and it hurts me to see you go through it. Carlos is really cut up, he's waiting for you to make a move to show you love him, and a quick kiss isn't going to show him that. He's not as stupid as you may think"

"I know he's not stupid Kendall." Kendall sighed

"you really want to know how to win him back?" James turned his entire body towards him

"If you know how, tell me." Kendall smirked

"You have to do something extra special and I'm not just talking date special" A look of thought appeared on James' face followed by a smile

"Thanks Kendall" Kendall was confused but smiled anyway

"That's alright" James stood up and didn't let the smile leave his face

"are you sleeping in here tonight?" Kendall nodded

"Can i use your room? You know, because of Carlos..." Kendall sighed and nodded

"Yeah, use my bed not Logan's though" James smiled

"Thanks" and with that he was gone.


	13. Things start looking up

A week had gone past since the accident and Logan was finally starting to get better. His cough was still there but it wasn't as deep and his breathing was returning to normal. He was eating more so he was able to walk around a lot more and the shivering had stopped. Carlos' bruises were healing up well so his back was starting to hurt less and he was finding it easier to hop around on his own although he did need more help the further he went. James and Carlos still weren't talking and Carlos was finding it harder and harder without James. He wanted to cuddle up to him like he used to as though nothing happened but he couldn't forgive him straight away however much he wanted to.

Carlos let out a frustrated sigh. James had gone out with Kendall to the mall and Logan was at the doctors so he was alone. He specifically remembered the doctor saying he wasn't supposed to be left alone but somehow he was. Carefully he stood up and hopped over to the dining room table. Kendall had left his I-pod on the table and Carlos took it as an opportunity to steal it for an hour or so. He took the I-Pod and hopped off to his room to lie down. Once he was lying on his bed he started looking through the music on the I-pod, impressed by Kendall's music taste. Once he finally picked an album he sighed and stared at the ceiling, listening to the music blast into his ears. It was his temporary escape and for once he was enjoying himself. He closed his eyes and soon found himself drifting off to sleep

~.~.~.~

"That one's cute" Kendall said pointing at a ring in the back row

"Yeah, but would he like it?" Kendall shrugged

"You know him better than I do" James sighed

"I don't know if can do this..." Kendall patted him on the back

"It was your idea"

"I know..." James looked to his right and almost instantly something came to his attention. In the case next to the one they were looking out was the most gorgeous ring he had ever seen. It was silver with a gold band around it and little silver diamonds dotted along the golden band.

"That one!" James said pointing. Kendall looked at the ring James was pointing at and smiled

"It's gorgeous, he'll love it" The shop assistant walked over

"You have good taste" James smiled at her

"Thanks, is there any chance I can have something engraved into the inside?" The shop assistant nodded

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait an hour or so, is that okay?" James nodded and looked at Kendall

"We can go and look for something for Logan if you want?" Kendall smiled

"Okay sure" James wrote down what he wanted engraved, handed the assistant the money and left with Kendall to look around the mall for something for Logan.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Logan sighed as he collapsed on the couch. The doctor's appointment had gone okay, his pneumonia was sorting itself out and within a month or so he would be back to his normal self. Carlos hopped in at that moment, looking a bit of a mess. Kendall's I-pod had run out of battery just as he had woken up and he was instantly bored.

"Hey Logan" Logan shot up and went over to help Carlos out

"And what are you doing up off the sofa or bed?"

"Logan I can hop you know." Logan chuckled

"I know. I just want you to be careful" The instant that Logan got Carlos back on the sofa his phone rang. He pressed the accept button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Logie!"_

"_Hey Kendall!"_

"_I was just calling to say we'll be about an hour and we'll be back" _

"Oh, okay why?"

"_James insisted on dragging me into a shop and is now running around looking for some hair spray" _Logan chuckled to himself.

"Okay, I'll see you later then, bye, love you"

"_I love you too, bye"_

The call was ended and Logan sat down next to Carlos "Kendall said they were going to be another hour so we've got the house to ourselves" Carlos sighed

"not like we can actually do much though is it?"

"We could go down to the pool? You can relax down there and I need some air"

"what about Camille?"

"Oh yeah... well we're gonna have to brave her" Carlos smirked. She would leave him alone but Logan was going to get a slap.

"Okay, fine, you have to help me get down there though" Logan rolled his eyes

"Yeah, I know that much" Logan helped Carlos up and got him into his wheelchair and soon they were off down to the pool.

~.~.~.~

Logan pushed Carlos out of the elevator cautiously, looking around to make sure the coast was clear, when he was pretty much certain there was no sign of Camille anywhere he began to push Carlos over to one of the four beds that they usually relaxed on. Logan flinched as he felt a hand slap his face. He yelped in pain

"OW" Camille stood there glaring

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU REPLIED TO ANY OF MY TEXTS?" Camille screamed. Carlos had to hold in a laugh as Logan got another slap.

"CAMILLE STOP IT"

"NO I WILL NOT STOP IT" Logan rolled his eyes

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DO AND I HAVENT EVEN LOOKED AT MY PHONE" Camille didn't let her glare go.

"You could have at least told me you were okay"

"I'm fine. Now please, can I go now?" Camille let out a frustrated sigh "

FINE. Oh and I hope you feel better soon Carlos." Carlos smiled slightly and let out a huge laugh as Camille walked off

"Shut it Carlitos" Carlos sniggered to himself as Logan finished wheeling him over to the seat, red marks forming on his cheeks.

"You know she's just gonna carry on don't you?" Logan looked at Carlos

"huh?"

"I mean she's liked you for ages, she isn't gonna drop it as quickly as you did..."

"Well yeah that's because I never really liked her like that. I was confused at the time" Carlos sighed and laid back, careful of his shoulder.

The time ticked away as the two enjoyed the sun and the warmth that they had been missing for the past week and half or so. They didn't realise the time when suddenly Logan felt someone sit next to him. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Kendall looking down at him smiling "

Hello gorgeous" Logan smiled back

"Hey" Kendall's smile dropped

"What happened to your cheek?" Logan sighed

"Camille..." Kendall nodded in understanding. Logan looked around to see James talking to Carlos. He smiled

"They're talking?" Kendall smiled slightly too

"Well, you could say that, I'll explain later, come with me, I have something for you..." Logan looked confused but stood up and took Kendall's hand following him anyway.

They stopped in one of the corridors where there was no one and Kendall pulled Logan into a gentle kiss.

"I love you did you know that?"

"Hmm... I had my suspicions" Logan chuckled and smiled as their lips touched again."You said you had something for me?" Kendall smiled and nodded, reaching into his back pocket

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

James watched as Logan and Kendall walked off and then turned to Carlos

"Baby I'm really sorry... let me make it up to you?" Carlos looked up at James with a slight glare

"What did you have in mind?" James smiled slightly causing Carlos' heart to flutter

"Well I've booked a hotel... so a movie night or something?" Carlos sat up straight

"You already booked it? What would you have done if I would have said no?" James blushed

"Let Kendall and Logan have it or cancel the booking I guess... I just thought that you wouldn't say no..." Carlos smirked

"Well you thought right" James' face lit up

"So you'll come?" Carlos nodded

"You need to make it up to me and if I don't give you the opportunity then you're not going to are you?" James shrugged

"That's true... I'll pick you up at 7 yeah? I need to go and sort some stuff out at the Hotel, bring your overnight stuff" Carlos smiled and nodded as James ruffled his hair and walked off. Carlos leant back, being careful of his shoulder again, a smile plastered on his face.

James was finally getting his act together.


	14. Can you feel the love tonight

**A/N - this ones a little longer than the rest :P and I could have still written more! enjoy!**

Carlos looked at the clock for the millionth time. He still had 20 minutes until James was due to arrive and the time seemed to be going slower and slower. Logan walked into the living room, he and Kendall had been watching a movie in their room and Logan had come out to get a drink and some more popcorn. He looked at Carlos

"James not turned up yet?" Carlos shook his head "There's 10 minutes yet, don't worry, he'll be here, he wouldn't miss this for the world trust me" Logan smirked. He knew what was going to happen tonight and he was trying to keep it a secret as best he could. Carlos looked up at Logan

"Hey, what's that around your neck?" Logan looked down

"Oh this? Kendall bought it for me" A smile appeared on Logan's face. Kendall had bought him a dog tag on a ball chain that had 'I love you forever' with a heart engraved on it. Carlos smiled

"Its sweet" Logan put the popcorn in the microwave and smiled

"I know! He really knows how to get on my good side" Logan turned around as there was a knock on the apartment door. He opened it revealing James standing there dressed in a black shirt and his best black jeans.

"I'm here to pick up Carlos" Logan chuckled

"right this way" Carlos looked around and his jaw dropped. James looked twice as good as usual, his hair had been styled amazingly and his clothing made it ten times better.

"Evening gorgeous" James said walking over to Carlos

"H-Hi i-i-i... WOW" James chuckled and held out his hand. Carlos took it and found himself in James' arms soon enough, staring into his gorgeous deep brown eyes.

"So you ready?" Carlos smiled and nodded

"You two have fun" Logan said, taking the popcorn and walking into his and Kendall's room for the night. James waved at Logan and laced his fingers in with Carlos'

"Do you want your wheelchair or should I carry you down to the car?" Carlos thought for a second and smirked

"Carry me" It was James' night to make it up to him and he was going to make the most of it. James chuckled.

"Fine" Carlos found himself swept off his feet and into James' arms in a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around his neck loosely and held on.

"So... are we going then?" Carlos asked smiling. James nodded

"See you later you two" He called through to Kendall and Logan and with that they were off

~.~.~.~.~

Kendall smirked to himself as Logan cuddled up to him closer. They were only watching the lion king but Logan still found the bit where Simba and Scar were fighting scary.

"Logan it's just a film" Logan gripped Kendall's t-shirt

"Yes. A very sad and scary film"

"Its rated U Logan..." Logan looked up

"I thought it was a PG?" Kendall rolled his eyes

"Or a PG, I don't know, I didn't look at the case. Logan sighed as the fight scene finally ended.

"I prefer the 'can you feel the love tonight' scene..." Logan mumbled. Kendall chuckled and pulled him on top of him

"It's just a film Logie" He whispered. Logan smiled slightly and gently kissed Kendall on the lips. Soon enough their lips were moving together and Kendall had his arms wrapped around Logan's waist. He flipped them over and looked down at Logan, his hair falling around his face. He needed a hair cut but Logan was refusing to let him get one, he liked Kendall with long hair. Kendall smiled sweetly

"I love you" He stroked the side of Logan's face and gently kissed him again. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and pulled him down closer, attaching his lips to Kendall again. Kendall smirked seductively and went to whisper in Logan's ear

"James and Carlos are gone for the night... There will be no interruptions" Logan shivered with delight as Kendall started kissing down his neck

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

James gently placed Carlos on the floor and unlocked the hotel room door. He motioned for Carlos to step in and held the door open for him. Carlos limped forward and peaked into the room. He cupped his hand to his mouth as he limped a little further in

"Oh my god James..." James smirked and wrapped his arms round Carlos' arms from behind. He had set up the table in the room with plates, two candles and some roses in a vase and the sofa had been set up with cushions and a blanket. James leant his chin on Carlos' shoulder carefully

"you like?" Carlos nodded and smiled, spinning around on one foot and attaching his lips to James'. He knew he should've waited but he couldn't. He had been waiting at least a week and a few more hours would have killed him. James kissed back gently and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"Ill take that as a yes" Carlos blushed as James pecked him quickly on the lips again and took hold of his hand. "I... I can't cook so I was thinking about ordering something?" Carlos chuckled

"I know you can't, the last time you tried the fire brigade was called, and what did you have in mind?" James blushed with embarrassment slightly

"Uh... I heard that restaurant down the road deliver? Or we could get a pizza?" Carlos thought for a second and looked up at James

"Restaurant food sounds pretty good" James nodded

"Anything for you babe" Carlos' smile grew slightly as he was pulled gently over to the sofa.

Once they were both sitting down and Carlos was cuddled up to James, James pulled out a menu

"Care to pick something nice?" Carlos smiled

"Are you not choosing your own food then?" James shook his head

"Tonight is all about you. You decide" Carlos chuckled and opened the menu, head still resting on James' chest

"That looks good" Carlos said pointing to the pizza section. James raised one eyebrow

"You know a pizza place is like... 10 times cheaper right?" Carlos chuckled

"Yepp! Now, do you want pepperoni on it?" James rolled his eyes and laughed slightly too

"I told you, it's up to you" Carlos sighed playfully and reached for the phone and began to tap in the number. James chuckled as Carlos began to order the food.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Logan let out soft moans as Kendall grinded against him, tongues in each other mouths. They were both in their boxers and we're taking things a lot slower than before, taking the time to enjoy being close to each other. Kendall let out a low moan as he felt his member throbbing with need. Logan whimpered and bucked his hips slightly, trying to get more friction. Kendall smirked and slowly ran his tongue down Logan's bare chest and stopped at his underwear. Slowly he pulled them down, tongue following behind. Logan let out a moan as Kendall's tongue ran up the length of his dick and stopped at the top. Kendall pushed Logan's boxers off and took hold of the smaller boy's erection with one hand and started teasing it at the top with his tongue. Logan's moans deepened and he gripped hold of the bed sheets as Kendall took Logan in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down receiving what were close to screams from him the more he did so. Logan started thrusting slightly and met Kendall half way. Kendall gagged occasionally but not once did he stop.

"O-Oh my g-god Kendall I think... I think I'm gunna..." Logan released his load in Kendall's mouth and to his surprise Kendall swallowed and moved back up to kiss him.

"You taste amazing did you know that?" Logan blushed bright red and pulled Kendall to him; french kissing him, not caring that he could taste himself in his mouth. Kendall went to pull away but Logan pulled him back

"I wasn't finished with you" Kendall smirked as Logan flipped the two over and pulled off Kendall's boxers

"That's better" Logan said smirking seductively. Kendall looked at him strangely but smiled as Logan reached into the drawer by the side of the bed and pulled out the lube.

"How did you know that was in there?"

"Kendall, I'm your boyfriend, I know these things" Kendall laughed slightly but was stopped when he felt Logan's cold lube covered fingers on his throbbing erection and instead let out a little moan. Logan's smirk turned to a seductive one as he lined himself up over Kendall's member. Kendall propped himself up on his elbows and also smiled, knowing what Logan had in mind. Logan lowered himself carefully onto Kendall and bit his lip as a few shoots of pain shot through him. Once he was satisfied that it didn't hurt he started riding him. Kendall met Logan half way with needy thrusts and constant moans of pleasure. Logan bit his lip and continued bobbing up and down on Kendall's member, trying to hold in the screams and moans of pleasure but found that hard when he felt himself nearing his peak. Kendall started thrusting harder as he also neared his peak and hit Logan's prostate dead on. Logan let out one loud moan and came all over Kendall's chest and the bed sheets. Kendall continued to thrust into Logan until he found himself nearing his peak too

"L-Logan d-don't stop" Kendall said breathlessly. Logan continued to ride him, until Kendall finally screamed

"FUCK." His voice was filled with pleasure and he was breathing deeply. Kendall pulled out of Logan as he collapsed into the bed, Logan following close behind. Kendall pulled Logan close and soon they were in another tongue lock, but this time more passionate.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The food had arrived and James had set it all up on the table and soon enough they were eating and talking as they used to. The candles had been lit, the main light had been dimmed and there was calm music playing in the background. They had both finished eating and had been talking for at least 10 minutes about god knows what.

"Thank you" James said. Carlos looked up at him, a confused look on his face

"For what?" James smiled slightly

"Letting me do this for you. If you hadn't I wouldn't be able to prove that I really do love you" Carlos nodded in understanding

"James, I love you, even if you hadn't have done all this I wouldn't have been able to hold the grudge much longer..." James looked down at his plate

"Yeah, well I had to do this for you, even without all of this I needed to something for you, Its been ages since our last date" Carlos half smiled

"Yeah I know, too long..." James took Carlos' hand from across the table

"I love you Carlos. Don't ever forget that" Carlos looked up at James and immediately caught his eye

"I love you too James" James stood up and walked around to the other side of the table, pulling Carlos up too. James kissed Carlos slowly and passionately, placing his hand on the side of Carlos' neck and reaching into his back pocket. Carlos kissed back just as passionately and felt it was too soon when James pulled away.

"Carlos Garcia, you are simply the most amazing guy on the face of this earth and I am the luckiest guy alive to have even met you let alone have you as mine" Carlos looked at James, confusion hinted in his expression as James continued

"I never meant to hurt you and if I could go back and change it I would. You are the only guy for me and nothings going to change that" James pecked Carlos on the lips again and from behind his back he pulled out the small red velvet box. Carlos cupped his hand to his mouth knowing what was coming

"Carlos, I want everyone to know your mine and I would do anything to show that. So I'm asking you this now. Would you please do me the honour of marrying me?" Tears of pure happiness streamed down Carlos' cheeks as he threw his arms round James neck and kissed him passionately.

"Oh my god! Yes!" He said, trying not to jump up and down in excitement. James pulled the ring out from the box and showed Carlos what was engraved inside

"It says forever and always" Carlos couldn't do much but cry happily and squeak as James pushed the ring onto his finger.

"It's gorgeous!" Carlos squeaked, looked at his hand admiring the beautiful thing now placed there. James smiled, trying not to cry himself. Carlos pulled James' lips to his again and tangled his non casted hand in James' hair, not wanting to let him go. James pulled away again and wiped Carlos' tears away with his thumb

"I'm really sorry for everything Carlos, I hope this can make up for it" Carlos let out a little tear filled laugh

"Make up for it? This is more than I could have ever expected!" James smiled and kissed Carlos once more before carrying him over to the sofa to lay down.


	15. Boyfriend

**a/n - this was more of a filler chapter! but it still matters to the story... but not enough so that if i took it out it would make a difference... does that make sense? sorry if this one seems a bit rushed!**

James awoke to the sound of soft music playing from the room next door. He looked beside him on the bed and after realising Carlos had gone he instantly knew what it was. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and stood up to walk into the main room of their hotel room. He stepped out to see Carlos sitting on the couch, looking at his ring with a smile on his face. James let out a little chuckle causing Carlos to turn his head.

"Oh! Hi Baby" James said walking a little further in Carlos flushed red

"Hey" James sat next to Carlos and pulled him onto his lap

"Sleep well?" Carlos nodded, letting out a little yawn and wrapping his arms around James torso and leaning his head against his chest, a smile still on his face.

"I'm taking it you like the ring?" Carlos turned his head to look up at James.

"That would be an understatement" James kissed him gently

"Good, because I'd hate to have got you something you didn't like" Carlos smiled and turned his head back towards the TV.

"Gustavo wants us in the studio today babe" Carlos said sighing. James sighed too and shook his head

"Does he not know Logan's only just getting over pneumonia and you've hurt yourself? Not to mention the fact I want to spend the day with you" Carlos shrugged

"You know him, he just wants to get the job done"

"And make things difficult in the process"

"I know... but at least we can tell them all today" James laughed nervously

"Well... Kendall already knew I was going to propose, he was there when I bought the ring and there's no doubt he's probably told Logan" Carlos chuckled and rolled his eyes

"Okay, then we can tell Gustavo and Kelly" James gently pulled Carlos' face up to his and kissed him gently

"Okay fine" Carlos kissed back gently

"oh but your telling them!" James added. Carlos laughed

"fine. We have to be there by 10" James looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 9:28.

"CRAP" He yelled, shooting up to get his and Carlos stuff together while Carlos sat on the sofa chuckling to him self.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Where are Carlos and James?" Gustavo asked, slightly annoyed. It was 10 past 10 and James and Carlos were running late again.

"We told you earlier, they stayed at a hotel, so they're going to take longer to get here!" Logan said, rubbing his temples. Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's waist

"Calm down babe" Logan smiled as Kendall kissed his neck. Kelly gave them an aww and Gustavo rolled his eyes.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!" James screamed, carrying Carlos in quickly.

"We over slept" Kelly chuckled and Gustavo groaned

"Well, we're running late, 10 precious minutes of recording time wasted, so I suggest you..." Gustavo stopped as he noticed the silver and gold ring around Carlos ring finger on his left hand. Kelly saw where he was looking and gasped looking back up at James who was setting Carlos down.

"You two got engaged?" She squeaked. Carlos smiled, blushed and nodded

"Yeah, last night" James said, looking at Kendall and Logan who were smirking back.

"That's so sweet!" She squeaked again. Carlos smiled a bit bigger and James wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Yeah... sweet. Well I guess I should say congratulations" Gustavo mumbled. James smirked. This was the most anyone had gotten from Gustavo that vaguely resembled caring. Kendall patted James on the back and hugged Carlos, as did Logan as they all walked into the recording booth, Kelly jumping up and down more than the rest of them put together.

"Okay guys, we're gunna go over Boyfriend, so on the count of three... one... two... three..."

Kendall took a breath and wrapped his arm around Logan whilst beginning to sing

_Have you ever had the feeling you were drawn to someone, yeah_

_And there isn't anything they could have said or done_

_And everyday I see you on your own, and I can't believe that you're alone_

_But I over heard your girls and this is what they said_

They all started joining in, swaying slightly

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that_

_Give me time you know I'm gunna be there_

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_

_Can't you see, all I really wanna be is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that, let me down you know I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you've done before_

_All I really want is to be your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

James smirked and pulled Carlos a little closer, looking into his eyes as he sing his part

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words_

_So when I kick it to you it aint something that you've heard_

_I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer_

_But I know I gotta put myself or worse_

_See, I think I got that kind of love that you deserve I heard that_

James and Carlos stopped singing completely as their lips crushed together and started moving together. Carlos ran his fingers through James hair as their lips continued to move. It was a good job that Gustavo wasn't recording yet. Carlos pulled away and smiled as he sung his little bit

_If you tell me where I'm waiting here_

_Everyday like slumdog millionaire_

_Bigger than a twilight love affair_

_Ill be here, __**boy **__I swear_

James chuckled at the change of lyric and for once Gustavo hadn't stopped the song as they all continued to sing, Kendall's arms wrapped around Logan's waist and James and Carlos staring into each others eyes. Kelly smiled to herself as she watched the scene in front of her, and Gustavo couldn't help but smirk a tiny bit too.

"Okay guys that was great and all, but this time without the change in lyric, and James and Carlos? SAVE IT FOR THE BEDROOM" James chuckled and Carlos blushed a bit

"That we shall" James whispered. Carlos' smile grew a little bigger as they went to stand closer to the mic

"Okay this time we're going through till I forget about you okay?" The four boys chuckled and nodded, ready to sing the song for what seemed like the millionth time.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The four boys had collapsed on the sofa and we're watching cartoons. They hadn't bothered to change it from when Katie was watching TV as they were all comfortable and didn't want to move. James smirked as he caught Carlos looking at his ring again.

"You really like that thing don't you?"

"It's not just the ring James, It's the whole reason I have the ring that I love" James smirked as Carlos looked up at him. They kissed gently and when they pulled away James looked up to see Logan yawning

"Kendall, your boyfriends tired" Kendall looked down at Logan who nodded

"You wanna go to bed hunni?" Kendall asked quietly. Logan nodded weakly and Kendall smiled

"Okay, I'll see you two tomorrow, sleep well, and congratulations!" James smiled and Carlos said thanks as Kendall carried Logan off to their room and lay down with him on his bed.

"Logie?..." Kendall asked

"Yeah baby?" Logan replied sleepily

"Are you jealous of James and Carlos?" Logan moved so he was looking at Kendall

"meaning?"

"I mean... that they're getting married and everything..." Logan furrowed his eyebrows

"Yeah... Well sorta... I don't know. I mean yes because I really do love you and I wish we could have that but I'm not sure because maybe it's too soon?" Kendall nodded in understanding

"I see where you're coming from..." Logan sighed and rested his head back against Kendall's chest

"Why did you ask?"

"I was just wondering that's all..." Logan nodded slightly and closed his eyes, soon to find he was drifting off to sleep. Kendall stared at the ceiling thinking to himself for a while and soon found that he wasn't far behind.


	16. Unwanted reunion

**a/n - Sorry the last chapter was so rushed, it was literally a filler chapter, this one has more relevance though, so enjoy x**

Kendall awoke to the smell of pancakes wafting in from the kitchen. He yawned and sat up, his head spinning for some reason. He stretched and when he noticed Logan wasn't there he walked into the living room. On the sofa James and Carlos we're french kissing and Logan was in the kitchen by the stove. Kendall made an 'ew' face as he walked past the cough towards the kitchen.

"Morning Logie" Logan turned his head a minute and smiled at Kendall

"Morning" Kendall walked over and kissed him on the cheek

"They seem to be having fun" Kendall said chuckling slightly. Logan turned to the couch and rolled his eyes

"They've been at it for the past 10 minutes" Kendall's eyes widened

"seriously?" Logan nodded and switched off the stove placing the last pancake on the plate. Kendall got the stuff from the side as Logan followed with a plate of pancakes.

"Guys, if you want to eat something OTHER than each other please join us at the table" James shooed them away without breaking the kiss and Carlos ignored them completely. Logan made fake retching noises as he sat down at the table causing Kendall to laugh. Kendall looked over at James and Carlos and he felt his heart drop slightly, along with his smile. They had stopped kissing and they were looking into each others eyes intently, as he and James used to do. He had to keep back a tear as he swallowed and his head continued to spin. He stood up carefully

"I-I'll be back in a sec" Logan looked up, face full of concern but nodded anyway. Kendall took a few steps and suddenly his knee's buckled, he felt a shooting pain in his head and everything went black.

Logan saw Kendall collapse to the floor and he immediately screamed his name and ran over to Kendall's motionless body.

"Kendall? Kendall baby speak to me!" There was no answer as Logan pulled his head onto his lap. He felt something warm and sticky on his lap and covered his mouth as he realised what it was. James was over behind Logan in seconds and Carlos had limped over soon enough

"What happened?" James said, panicking.

"I don't know! He said he would be right back, walked off and collapsed. I think he hit his head" James looked at Logan confused whilst moving towards Kendall

"What would make you think that?" Logan swallowed as tears fell; he removed his hand from under Kendall's head and showed James. There was blood dripping through his fingers. He let out a choked sob as James' eyes widened.

"CARLOS PHONE AN AMBULANCE NOW" James said, tears forming in his eyes. This was all too familiar. Only 2 weeks ago Carlos had been in Kendall's position and although Kendall may not have a broken leg, or wrist, or even a bruised back he was bleeding pretty badly.

Logan couldn't do much but sit there, blood covering his jeans and hands as he stroked Kendall's hair.

"Logan what do I do?" James cried. Logan was speechless

"I-i-i...I DONT KNOW" Logan's sobs got louder.

"Hey calm down Logan, I'm sorry..." Logan shook his head and choked sobs

"It's not your fault" Carlos limped back in that moment and knelt down next to James

"They're on their way" James nodded slightly and looked back down at Kendall's face. The side of his head and his hair we're covered in blood and there was nothing he could do about it. In that instant there was a knock on the door. Carlos answered it and limped straight back over not bothering to see who it was. They heard a gasp and Logan looked up. Standing there was Mrs Knight, Mr Diamond and Mrs Diamond. Mrs Knight ran over to Kendall and cupped his cheek in her hand

"Hunni? Kendall hunni wake up!" She started crying herself and Mr Diamond had to pull her off before she hurt him. Mrs Knight looked at Logan's hand and her eyes widened. She hadn't notice the blood before, or Logan and James crying.

The paramedic arrived soon after and Kendall was loaded onto a stretcher. One of the paramedics was there when Carlos was taken to hospital and she looked at Logan

"Hey, your looking better..." Logan looked up at her with confused, tear filled eyes

"Sorry, do I know you from somewhere?" She half smiled

"I don't suppose you would remember, I was in the ambulance with you and your boyfriend when your friend in the cast was taken in. He was really worried about you" Logan half smiled and went to follow Kendall down to the ambulance but the paramedic stopped him

"We cant have anyone in the ambulance, I'm really sorry, but we have to try and stop the bleeding meaning there won't be enough room with all of the paramedics in there" Logan looked up at her, tears still falling

"b-but... please?" She shook her head

"I'm really sorry Logan" Logan sniffed and looked around at James and his parents

"James..." James walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"Logan they need to make sure he's okay, my parents will drive you to the hospital as soon as you change..." Logan cried into James' t-shirt and Mrs Diamond walked over and rubbed his back

"I'll drive sweet heart, just please go and get changed? Have a shower if you like too" Logan nodded weakly into James shirt and walked into his room to get changed and have a shower as quickly as he could.

James collapsed on the sofa next to Carlos who cuddled up to him. James saw his father shift awkwardly, he had never done well with the fact his son, with his amazing looks and talent, was gay and in love with his friend he had known for years. Mrs Diamond noticed the ring on Carlos' finger and crossed the room, sitting next to them and taking Carlos' hand, looking at it closely.

"Carlos, where did you get this from?" Carlos looked up at James who smiled slightly

"Mum... I-I proposed to Carlos..." Mrs Diamonds face lit up

"You two are engaged? That's so sweet!" James spun around as his father scoffed.

"Sweet? You call that sweet? That's just wrong!" He saw his father storm out and his smile fell. Carlos sighed. He was used to this reaction from James' dad but this time it had really gotten to him. Mrs Diamond sighed too and patted them both on the arm

"Ignore him darlings, He'll get over it soon enough. You two love each other and that's all that matters" James gave her a thankful smile as Carlos sighed again and looked up at her

"Thanks Mrs Diamond" She smiled at him and stroked his cheek slightly

"That's okay. He's always taken longer to get used to these things" She looked at James who nodded slightly, knowing exactly what she was hinting at. When James was a child, his dad hadn't warmed up to the idea of having a son until he was 4. It was then that they finally made the father son connection but even now there was something different about it. James loved his dad, there was no doubt about that, but there just wasn't the same deep connection that Logan and Carlos had with their fathers. Kendall hadn't known his dad so James didn't know he would have gotten on with him if he had been around.

Another 10 minutes passed and finally Logan walked in. He was wearing a new pair of jeans and one of Kendall's jackets that was too big for him, but he looked comfortable and that was all that mattered. James held out his hand for Carlos as he stood up. Mrs Diamond had gone down to the car to calm down her husband and get the car warmed up. Carlos James and Logan made their way down, receiving glares from Mr Diamond as they got into the back of the car.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Logan sighed and stared out of the window, making his way back to the one place he hated. James wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulders and hugged him.

"He'll be okay Logan. I know it" Logan sighed and looked up

"He better be" James half smiled

"This is all too familiar..." Logan looked at him confused

"Only 2 weeks ago it was you and Carlos" Logan nodded in understanding

"Oh"

"Yeah" Mr diamond cleared his throat

"Give it a break dad"

"No I will not give it a break James"

"Oh my god just drop it! I can like who I fucking want!" Mr Diamond's knuckled we're white where he was gripping the steering wheel so tight

"Yeah, but does it HAVE to be a boy?" James glared at the back of his head, clenching his teeth. Carlos had a tear running down his cheek and Logan was staring out the window slightly offended by what he had said but trying to ignore him. James replied through gritted teeth

"Yes. It does." He heard his father let out another scoff and he kicked the back of his chair. James dad stopped the car at the side of the road and turned to James.

"Watch yourself James." His father half shouted making them all jump "no you watch YOURself dad" Mr Diamond rolled his eyes and turned back to the road, continuing to drive as James continued to glare.

~.~.~.~.~

They arrived at the hospital about an hour after Kendall had been rushed in and we're told to wait in the waiting room. The same doctor that had looked after Carlos came over to them, a sympathetic smile on his face

"As you probably remember, my name is doctor Phillips" Everyone half smiled back all except Mr diamond who was still glaring at the floor. The doctor looked at Carlos and then at Logan.

"You two are looking better" They both smiled again and Logan went back to staring at the spot on the wall

"Okay, I'm not going to delay this any longer. Your friend, Mr Knight, He's lost a lot of blood..." James let out a frustrated sigh

"We are doing all that we can but we can't yet determine how he is going to do" Logan looked up

"You've had an hour! You should be able to! Is he going to be okay or isn't he?" Doctor Phillips sighed and closed his eyes.

"He keeps wavering in and out of a stable condition. His heart rate is exceedingly low and his reaction time isn't great" Logan swallowed hard, he regretted asking.

"We aren't sure if he is going to wake up or go into a coma, or whether he will stabilise but all we can do right now is make sure the bleeding doesn't start up again and try and get his heart rate back up" Logan sniffed as a stray tear fell. James patted him on the back reassuringly and put his arm around his shoulders "

Okay thank you. Let us know if anything happens" James said quietly. Doctor Phillips sighed again.

"That's the other thing... I'm afraid we're very busy, it being the weekend and all, and I'm afraid you can't stay here past 9... We've already agreed for his mother to stay here over night but that is only if she wants to" Logan looked up as his breath hiccupped.

"b-but Doctor Phillips..."

"I'm sorry Logan, I really am" Logan leant his head on James shoulder as a few more tears fell.

"Can we just go home now..." James rubbed Logan's arm reassuringly.

"Sure, Mum that's okay right?" Mrs Diamond nodded and turned to Mrs Knight

"Are you coming or staying?" Mrs Knight sighed and looked at the three boys sitting there helplessly

"I'm coming with you, they need me, so does Katie" Mrs diamond smiled sympathetically and led them all out into the car. Logan left his mobile number incase anything went wrong and dragged himself out into the car for the journey home.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Logan sighed as the clock turned 7. It had been 5 hours since they left the hospital and he hadn't heard anything. James' dad had left for the evening, leaving James in a bitter mood and Mrs Knight and Mrs Diamond had been running around cleaning as a distraction.

Logan almost jumped out of his skin as his phone started to vibrate. He pressed the answer button and held it to his ear. James and Carlos listened intently trying to make out the conversation

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Logan? Its Doctor Phillips"_

"Oh, hi..."

"_I'm afraid there's something wrong with Kendall..."_

**a/n - dun dun dun DRAMA. Lol, i know ive done a chapter similar to this before but i got lost for idea's and then i thought of this, and all the things that could branch off from this so i wrote it :) **

**Hope you enjoyed :) **


	17. Deep sleep

James took the phone from Logan's hand and held it to his own ear "Uh, thanks for the news, Logan will phone back later for details, or one of us will"

"_Okay thanks, I'm really sorry"_

James pressed the end call button and looked at Logan worried. He was staring into space, tears silently falling. He still didn't know what was wrong but it must've been pretty bad for Logan to be like this

"Logan?" He said, moving closer to him "Logan what's wrong?" Logan turned to James, his breath hitching in his throat. Carlos moved so he was sitting next to him too. "Logan?"

"Kendall... He's... He's in a coma" Carlos cupped his hand to his mouth and James pulled Logan into a hug

"Oh my god..." Carlos squeaked. James pulled Carlos in on the hug as he tried not to cry himself. With Kendall out of action he was the one that had to take on the leader role, and crying wasn't going to help him do that. Logan squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to believe it. Carlos leaned his head against James shoulder and in that instant Mrs Knight walked in, Mrs diamond close behind her

"Boys what's wrong...?" She asked, stopping dead. James stood up, and Carlos hugged Logan for him as James walked over to her. He picked at his fingernails and stared at the floor.

"Uh Kendall... He... He's in a c-coma" Mrs knight dropped the bottle of cleaner and cloth letting them clatter to the floor as she covered her mouth with her hand, letting out a choked sob. James' mother pulled her into a hug and gave her son a sympathetic smile as he stood there helplessly. He swallowed

"I... I'll phone Doctor Phillips and get details..." He stuttered. His mum nodded, Carlos let out a squeak that sounded like 'kay' and Logan handed him his phone

"Let us know?" Logan asked tearfully. James smiled and nodded, walking out into the hallway to phone Doctor Phillips back

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

20 minutes passed and by this time Logan, Carlos, Mrs Knight and Mrs Diamond were sitting on the couch waiting for James. In that moment James walked in, his cheeks were soaked in tears.

"What did he say?" Logan said, shooting up and meeting James half way

"He... They said it was because of trauma to the head or something and... And it could be a couple of weeks before he wakes up..." Logan sniffed as another few tears fell. He looked down at the floor and soon felt James arms wrap around him.

"It'll be okay Logie... It's always okay" Logan's eyes widened slightly and he looked up at James as he said Logie

"You...You've never called me that before" James furrowed his brow

"really...?" Logan nodded and soon felt another arm around him. He looked around to see Carlos standing there, smiling sympathetically. Logan leant his head back against James' chest and closed his eyes.

"Can we go and see him?" James sighed and looked down

"They said to give it a few days... You know, so they can work on confirming things and run some tests and stuff" Logan nodded weakly and continued to let his silent tears fall.

~.~.~.~.~.~

(Time skip – 3 days)

Logan closed his eyes letting the heat of the sun wash over him. It was the first time he had been out in a few days and thankfully the pool was almost empty. There was a carnival in town so James, Carlos and most of the other people at the Palm Woods we're over there. There was still no news on Kendall and if it wasn't for the fact Logan couldn't drive without an adult, he would have been over there now. James' mum and dad had booked a hotel room at a hotel a little further down the road for a couple of weeks and we're planning on staying as long as they could to make sure that everything was running smoothly. Mr Diamond hadn't been much help, he was still receiving glares from James, and the occasional snide comment would pass either of their lips but nothing big had really happened. Logan took deep breaths as he tried to think of the good things that had happened between him and Kendall to take his mind off all the drama of the past few days.

-Flashback-

"_Logie?" Kendall called through the apartment. Kendall hadn't seen Logan for the entire day and he was starting to worry. He called his name again and after receiving no answer he sighed and sat up on the island in the kitchen. The next thing he knew he had been jumped on and someone was wrapping their arms around his neck playfully _

_"Hello Kendall!" Logan said playfully as he leant his chin on Kendall's head. Kendall turned to look at Logan with a smile on his face _

_"Where have you been all day? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Logan kissed Kendall's forehead _

_"Around, looking for you actually" Kendall chuckled, kissed Logan's lips and jumped down off the counter. Logan sat so his legs we're hanging over the side and started swinging them slightly. Kendall stood in front of him and Logan wrapped his legs loosely round Kendall's waist and his arms around his neck. Kendall leant his forehead against Logan's and their lips touched gently. _

_"I love you" Kendall whispered as their lips touched again._

_-End flashback-_

Logan was pulled from his flashback when he felt someone sit at the end of the lounger. He opened his eyes and saw Camille sitting there, a smile on her face

"Oh, hey Camille" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Camille moved so she was sitting where his waist was

"Hey Logan!" Logan sat himself up a bit

"can i help you?" Logan asked, yawning. Camille put her hand on Logan's chest

"Yeah you can actually" Camille moved a little closer to Logan and her hand moved down to his waist

"Camille..." Logan was cut off when her hand ventured under his shirt. He shot up and stood the opposite side of the lounger from her

"Woah! Camille, no" She stood up and stood in front of him

"Logan, i know you still like me, why can't you just admit it!" Logan shook his head and closed his eyes

"no, I don't! I love Kendall" Camille kept stepping forward until Logan was backed against the wall.

"Camille, please" She looked up at him and put her hand on his cheek. Logan pushed it away and tried to move away but Camille had her lips against his before he could move. Logan pushed her off

"WHAT THE HELL CAMILLE?" He pushed past her and stormed off in the direction of the lobby, wiping his mouth.

He sat down in one of the arm chairs and hugged his knees. He would have gone up to the apartment but James and Carlos had the key and were going to be back soon enough to take him to see Kendall anyway and as far as he knew Mrs Knight was still at the shop. He buried his face in his knees and sighed, trying not to cry. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched. He looked up to see Mrs Knight standing there, Camille walking in from the pool behind her.

"Logan, are you okay?" Mrs Knight asked, Logan moved backward a little and nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on Camille. Mrs Knight looked at him confused

"Logan hunni, what's wrong?" Logan looked up at her innocently

"It's nothing" Mrs Knight stroked his hair a little

"Okay, well I'm going to the hospital, James' mum will be over in a little while to pick you up, I have some things to sort out there first" Logan nodded and watched as Mrs Knight left. He turned to see Camille walking over

"Stay away from me!" Logan hissed. Camille sighed

"Logan I'm sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't cover it! Just leave me alone! Why can't you get I have a boyfriend!"

"Because I still love you!"

"Yeah? Well I don't love you"

"AT LEAST THE PERSON I LOVE IS STILL ALIVE, KENDALL MIGHT NOT EVEN LIVE" Logan felt like someone had stabbed him in the gut, and they might as well have. Camille cupped her hand over her mouth

"Logan I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say that..." Logan stepped away as Camille stepped forward. Tears were streaming down his cheeks at this point.

"GO AWAY" He shouted. She took another step forward. Logan let out a choked sob and ran out of the lobby towards the main road. James' mum and dads house wasn't too far away. He ran as fast as he could, he didn't care that his chest hadn't fully recovered from the pneumonia and he sure as hell didn't care that his back ached. He kept running, he needed to get as far away from Camille and the Palm Woods as possible.


	18. De Ja Vu

**a/n - omg 18 chapters xD**

Carlos turned to look at Logan, a worried look on his face. Mr and Mrs Diamond had found him running away from the Palm Woods and since they had got into the car he hadn't said or done anything but stare out the window and breathe quietly, deep in thought. Carlos tapped James on the shoulder and they exchanged a worried glance. James placed his hand on Logan's shoulder, causing him to flinch and spin around

"Woah, Logan you okay?" Logan nodded and relaxed when he realised it was just James and turned to look back out the window at the buildings racing by.

"Never better" Logan mumbled. James took a deep breath and squeezed Carlos' hand noticed the look on his face as they pulled up into the hospital parking lot. He and Logan looked so scared and hurt that it broke James' heart.

The three boys jumped out of the car and walked into the hospital in silence. Logan was the first up to the desk

"I'm here to see Kendall Knight" The receptionist nodded, started typing something into her computer and after a few moments she looked back up

"Doctor Phillips will be down in a second sir" Logan clenched his teeth slightly

"I said Kendall Knight"

"I know, I heard you, but Doctor Phillips would like to talk to you first" Logan closed his eyes and pinched the top of his nose.

"Logie, calm down dude, we'll see Kendall in a minute" James said, placing his hand on Logan's lower back. Logan turned his head to look at James

"You did it again..." James gave Logan a confused look.

"Did what...?"

"Called me Logie" James flushed red

"Oh Right..." Logan half smiled

"its okay..." James looked down at the floor as Carlos limped over

"Hey, guys? I'm gunna go and sit down, my leg's starting to hurt" James nodded, kissed him on the forehead and watched as his mother helped him over to the waiting room chairs. In that moment Doctor Phillips walked over, looking at a clipboard. He looked up and saw James and Logan standing there, James with his hand still on Logan's back. He walked over to them with the usual smile on his face

"Hello Logan, James, I suppose you're here to see Kendall?" Logan nodded as he looked up.

"Okay, well before you go in, although he may not be able to respond there is a chance he may be able to subconsciously hear you... so talking to him is a good idea" Logan swallowed and nodded. He would have done that anyway, but at least now he wouldn't look like a complete idiot. Doctor Phillips sighed

"Okay, I'll show you to the room, Mrs Knight has said that she will leave you boys alone for a little while, and she will come back a bit later to see how things are going on" Logan furrowed his brow

"We wouldn't have minded her in there..." He mumbled.

"I know Logan, She insisted though" Logan let out a little sigh and looked at James

"Do you want to go and get Carlos?" James smiled slightly and nodded

"I'll meet you in there in about 20 minutes; Carlos needs to sit down for a while" Logan furrowed his eyebrows again

"You're not coming?"

"Yeah, just in a little while" Logan let out another little sigh

"Okay I'll see you in a minute then" James pulled Logan into a heartfelt hug

"It'll be okay Logie" Logan pulled away from the hug

"That's the third time... Why do you keep calling me that? I mean not that I have a problem with it..." James blushed, Kendall was the only one that usually called him that and James seemed to have picked up the habit.

"I... I don't know..." Logan half smiled as James ruffled his hair

"Good luck" James said before walking back over to Carlos

"You ready?" Doctor Phillips asked. Logan nodded at him and followed him as they walked down the corridors.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Logan stepped into the room carefully and looked at Kendall's unconscious figure. He swallowed hard, trying not to cry as he walked over slowly. Doctor Phillips followed a little bit behind, just to make sure he was okay. Kendall had a couple of tubes attached to him, obviously for food and other stuff to keep him alive. Logan sat in the seat next to Kendall's bed and took his hand gently, tears threatening to fall. Doctor Phillips smiled sympathetically

"I'll leave you two alone if you like" Logan nodded and the doctor left. Logan looked at Kendall and stroked the side of his face gently. He looked so innocent, so peaceful. Logan's breath wavered as he breathed in and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to contain the tears that still threatened to fall. Once he had sorted himself out he looked back at Kendall, his breathing was shallow and gentle, but he was apparently strong enough to keep himself going without help and that was always a good sign.

Logan took a deep breath

"Hey Kendall... I...I really don't know what to say..." Logan flushed bright red, no one else was in the room but he felt a little self conscious

"I don't know if you can hear me but I guess the first thing I should say is I love you..." Logan shook his head and let out a tiny laugh

"I'm so crap at this..." He took another deep breath and looked back at Kendall. "I need you Kendall... I really need you. I miss you so much, its really weird without you, I never thought it would be this hard, and to know it could be at least another week before I can feel your arms around me again, to hear your voice, to even see your smile..." A tear rolled down Logan's cheek as his breath hitched in his throat

"I just don't know how I'm going to do it... and then Camille said that you might not even..." A loud sob escaped Logan's lips as he remembered what she said. However much he wanted to ignore her, and pass it off as jealousy she was right. There was a chance he wouldn't wake up and it killed Logan every second. He rubbed Kendall's hand with his thumb and continued to talk in a tear filled voice

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. It wasn't until all of this that it actually struck me that your not invincible, however much you seem it usually..." Logan heard the hospital door creak open and his cheeks flushed red again.

"Logan, are you okay?" Logan turned to see James stepping in slowly. Logan nodded and wiped his eyes with his free hand. James walked over slowly, Carlos limping behind. Carlos sat next to Logan and patted his shoulder, looking down at Kendall, trying not to cry himself. James sat on the very edge of Kendall's bed and smiled sympathetically at Logan, who was still gripping Kendall's hand, their fingers loosely interlocked.

"It all seems so much more real now..." Carlos squeaked. Logan rested his head on Carlos' shoulder

"Yeah, I know..." James looked down at Kendall's innocent face and could feel the tears coming to his eyes. He didn't realise he was shaking or hear Logan or Carlos when they asked him what was wrong. Carlos walked over to him and pulled him into a hug

"It's okay to cry James..." James just broke down then and there. Tears poured from his eyes, sobs escaped his lips, and he shook from the force of the sobs. Carlos rubbed his back reassuringly as Logan sat there awkwardly unable to do much but hold Kendall's hand and try not to break down any further in tears

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The rest of the day Logan, Carlos and James stayed with Kendall. James and Carlos went off occasionally to get food but Logan refused to move from his side so in the end James agreed to bringing him a coffee and some form of food. Logan was sitting there with his coffee in one hand and Kendall's still in his other. James had gone to the loo and Carlos was asleep in the corner, snoring gently. Logan sighed as he took another sip of his coffee. He leant his head against the wall and closed his eyes, praying that he would be able to fall asleep.

Logan was pulled from his sleepy state by the sound of beeping, it wasn't the slow beeping that he had heard all day, and it was faster. Logan slammed his hand on the emergency call button as soon as he realised what was causing the beeping.


	19. Waking up

**a/n - hey, just to mention, im having writers block so some of this may not make sense xD oh and im planning on putting up a glee/btr and a percy jackson/btr - what u guys think? **

Kendall's eyes flickered open slowly and Logan immediately started stroking the side of his face. The doctors burst in all at once.

"What's going on Logan?" They asked, walking over to the bed. Logan didn't take his eyes off of Kendall

"He... His heart beat got faster, and then his eyes opened" He smiled down at Kendall who attempted to smile back. Logan felt Kendall squeeze his hand before Logan was pushed backwards a little, still refusing to let go of his hand. Doctor Phillips turned to Logan

"Logan you're going to have to let us check how responsive he is, go and wait in the waiting room down the hallway and I will come and get you as soon as we know. Oh and please can you take Carlos with you" Logan nodded, let go and walked over to where Carlos was starting to wake up.

"Logan... what's going on?" Logan smiled slightly

"Kendall's awake" Carlos sat upright

"SERIOUSLY?" Logan smiled and nodded

"We have to go and wait in the waiting room though" Carlos nodded and with Logan's help he limped into the hallway

Once Logan had Carlos sitting in a chair he noticed James walking down the corridor. Logan jogged over to him as he turned the corner away from Carlos' view and tapped him on the shoulder. James spun around

"Oh, Hey Logan, why aren't you with Kendall? And why do you look so happy?" Logan chuckled

"I think I have the right to be happy, you know seeing as Kendall's waking up and everything..." James' eyes widened in shock

"OH MY GOD REALLY?" Logan nodded as the smile on his face turned into a full on grin. James wrapped his arms around Logan and spun him around. He put him down, still not letting go.

"Okay. James... not... breathing" James chuckled and pulled from the hug, looking straight into Logan's eyes. They stood there for a few seconds that seemed like forever, looking into each others eyes. Logan cleared his throat and looked away, flushing slightly red. James smirked

"I told you he would be okay Logie" Logan turned back to James

"I know you did" Logan hugged James again; not mentioning the fourth time James had called him that. Only Kendall and the few girlfriends Logan had ever had had called him Logie. It wasn't a nickname; it was more a pet name... A substitute for babe, a better one at that.

The two walked back around the corner, Logan smiling his head off at the fact Kendall was finally awake, but still a bit red from the embarrassment of the moment he and James had just shared, and James was aching to go and see Kendall. When they got back to the waiting room Carlos was sitting there with Doctor Phillips, who looked like he was doing a check up on his back and wrist. Logan skipped over to the doctor, receiving a loving stare from James. James could have sworn he was over Logan but he was finding it harder and harder to stay away from him. Yes he loved Carlos, and he knew they were engaged and nothing could make him want to change that, but for some reason he still couldn't keep his eyes off of Logan. They were all sitting when Doctor Phillips began to speak

"Okay, well, Kendall is responding well to most stimuli, we have yet to check his vocal responses but we figured he may want to speak to one of you three a lot more that one of us. For the next couple of days he isn't going to want to move around much, or be able to in some cases as the coma needs to wear off, but now we can run some proper tests to see the extent of the damage to his head and brain if there is any" All three boys nodded when they felt it was right to and once the doctor had finished talking and explaining the extent of Kendall's condition Logan went straight into asking to see him.

"Can we see Kendall now? You know to check the vocal stuff and all that" Doctor Phillips chuckled.

"Yes, but you will have to take into consideration he's not going to be himself, It'll be as though he's just woken up for a while, and slowly he will respond a lot more" Logan nodded and shot up, walking in the direction of Kendall's room, James and Carlos following closely behind.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Logan stepped in slowly, James literally a step behind. He walked over to the bed to see Kendall slowly turn his head in Logan's direction.

"Try speaking to him" Doctor Phillips said quietly. Logan smiled

"Hey Kendall" Kendall half smiled back and squeezed Logan's hand gently as their fingers interlocked. Doctor Phillips smiled encouragingly

"how you feeling?" Kendall opened his mouth to speak. His words came out croaked and slightly slurred but you could make out what he was saying

"Not so good" Logan furrowed his brow

"Does your head hurt?" Kendall nodded slightly and blinked slowly. James sat next to Logan on the same chair and Doctor Phillips pulled one up for Carlos. Kendall looked at James and smiled. Again his voice was mainly a croak but you could make out the 'hey' he was trying to say. A smile grew on James' face

"You're looking better" Kendall let out a wheezy attempt at a laugh. Logan saw Doctor Phillips write something on his clip board

"Okay boys, I'm just going to give this in and I'll be back, continue to keep him talking, the more you do the more he'll say and the better he'll begin to sound" Carlos, James and Logan nodded just as Mrs Knight walked in. She smiled at the sight of her son and ran over.

"Oh my god why didn't you tell me he was awake?" Doctor Phillips chuckled.

"I was just coming to do that now Mrs Knight. He is responding well and the boys have got him talking slightly"

"I... I should go and tell James' mother and father..." James half smiled

"I'll go if you like Mrs Knight..." Mrs Knight shook her head

"Its okay James, I'll do it, I'll spend some time with him in a little while" James nodded and looked back at Kendall who was staring into Logan's eyes. James felt his heart ache again but it was over ruled by the extreme happiness he was finally feeling. Kendall was going to be okay, Carlos would only need the cast's on for another week or so and Logan was happy at last. He couldn't help but smile at the scene, however much seeing Kendall and Logan hurt. He took hold of Carlos' hand and squeezed it gently, looking at his beaming fiancée.

He put the heart ache to the back of his mind and focused on the present event.

Everything was finally starting to get better.

**a/n - aww things are getting better :D - hmm, now for some more DRAMA XD dun dun duuuuun.**


	20. I feeeel good

**a/n - hey another one of those "filler/dont know quite how to carry it on but give me a day or so and i will" chapters. enjoy :)**

A few days passed until Kendall was finally awake enough for the doctors to run some tests. He had been falling in and out of sleep for the past few days and finally he was starting to become awake long enough to run some proper tests. Kendall was taken for brain scans, x rays and other tests and all Logan, James, Carlos and Mrs Knight could do was sit around and wait. Every test had come out with good results and Doctor Phillips was working on allowing him to be released as soon as possible. He was speaking clearer, his words weren't slurred and he was able to sit up on his own. He still needed a little help getting up off the bed but he could walk on his own. He was responding to everything, nothing was going wrong he was just a little drowsy and his head needed to heal up. This could be done at home so soon enough Doctor Phillips was helping the four boys and Mrs Knight get ready to take Kendall home.

Kendall stood up slowly and wrapped his arms around Logan

"I'm so sorry Logan..." Logan looked up at him slightly confused.

"Why..?" Kendall bit his lip

"For leaving you when you needed me... I was stressing myself out, when I should have been making sure you were okay. You know how badly I react to stress. That's why I passed out, or at least that's what I think it was" Logan gently kissed Kendall's lips

"It wasn't your fault, you got stressed, we all do, we all were too" Kendall leant his chin on Logan's head as Logan rested his head against Kendall's chest.

"What did Camille say to you?" Logan pulled away and looked at Kendall

"How did you..." Kendall half smiled

"I heard you... I tried to wake up to respond but I just couldn't" Logan flushed bright red

"Uh she... She said you might not make it. It just threw me" Concern spread across Kendall's face

"Why would she say that?"

"We got into an uh... an argument"

"Just an argument?" Logan looked at Kendall's concerned expression. He knew after everything with James he couldn't keep this from him. He would find out, Camille wouldn't stop trying, and it would make things worse.

"She tried to... she kissed me..." Kendall let out a huge frustrated sigh.

"That girl is dead"

"Kendall baby, calm down, it's fine, I told her to stay away from me"

"And I told her to stay away from you last time but did she? No." Logan let out a tiny sigh and leant his head back against Kendall's chest

"Just wait until you feel better?" Kendall nodded slowly and leant his chin back on Logan's head.

~.~.~.~.~

James sped down the hallway to Kendall's hospital room to get him and Logan. The car was ready, everything was in the back and Kendall had been officially signed out. He turned the corner but stopped dead when he looked through the window of Kendall's room. Logan and Kendall we're in a tongue lock. James' heart sunk and started to ache. He swallowed hard as a tear came to his eye. His throat felt dry and suddenly it had started hurting. He looked away from the window and wiped the stray tear from his cheek.

'This is ridiculous' James thought to himself 'I HAVE to get over him. He's dating Kendall. I'm engaged to Carlos and it is going to stay that way' James took a deep breath, composed himself and walked towards the door. Luckily they had stopped kissing and were simply standing hugging. James edged the door open and cleared his throat.

"Uh, we're ready to go guys..." Kendall smiled at James and moved so he was holding Logan's hand

"Okay, we were just coming" James nodded

"kay" He turned around and sped off down the corridor, receiving a strange look from Kendall

"What's up with him?" Logan felt his cheeks burn

"I-I don't kn-know" Kendall turned to him

"You sure about that?" Logan took a deep breath

"He was worried about you, and tried to act like the leader, he still feels bad" Kendal furrowed his eyebrows

"Oh... okay then" Logan nodded and the two walked down towards the hospital car park.

~.~.~.~.~.~

As soon as the four boys arrived home they all fell back onto the sofa at the same time. Kendall snuggled in, happy he finally had the warmth of his own apartment and sofa to enjoy, being careful he didn't hit his head. Logan leant his head right back and let the relief wash over him. His back had been aching from sitting on the chair most of the time, and now he could finally come close to lying out. James and Carlos cuddled up in the corner as Logan switched on the TV and went to make them all a drink and grab a plate of biscuits.

There was a knock on the door and Mrs Knight answered it. Standing there was Mrs Diamond and Katie. Mr and Mrs Diamond had agreed to look after her while Kendall was in hospital and as soon as they had found out that he was near home they got ready to bring her home. She missed her big brother and had been in tears for the first time in ages over him. As soon as she saw him on the sofa she ran over and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him

"I'm so glad your okay! I missed you so so so so so so much" Kendall chuckled gently and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know Katie, I'm sorry I scared you." Everyone smiled at the scene and Logan walked over with a tray with four cups of cola and a plate of biscuits placed on it. He sat down next to Kendall and Katie and chuckled. Kendall looked him, a smile on his face

"What?"

"I'm not gunna get to cuddle you as long as Katie's there am I?" Katie smiled at Logan and held out her arm, moving so Logan could lay his head on Kendall's chest. Logan did so willingly and soon enough they were lying with Katie between them, half sitting on Kendall's lap, leaning up against Logan.

About 20 minutes passed and Katie had fallen asleep against Kendall and Logan and James was snoring quietly with Carlos lying against him. Carlos let out a chuckle, causing everyone to look at him

"Do you two wanna know something?" Carlos asked Logan and Kendall, a smile on his face. Logan nodded "You two would make perfect parents" Logan's eyes widened and he blushed. He buried his face into Kendall's chest. Kendall chuckled lightly

"You really think so?" he asked, rubbing Logan's arm reassuringly

"I know so, you just look so perfect with Katie in between you there" Kendall smiled

"I wish we could..." Logan looked up at Kendall

"You do?" Kendall nodded and attached his lips to Logan's.

"I would give anything" Logan smiled sweetly and pecked Kendall on the lips again.

"I love you, I'm so glad your okay" Kendall blushed

"I love you too Logie"

"and everyone loves me!" Carlos squeaked. They all laughed

"Yes, and we all love you Carlos"


	21. Unexpected visitor

**A/n – HELL YAH! I JUST GOT THE NEW BTR ALBUM! **** Lol, seeing as its not in shops in England :( I think I did quite well with the whole waiting thing XD I'm not usually this patient. I was jumping around when I finally got it XD**

**By the way, I'm sorry the last few chapters have been mainly fillers; I've had extreme writers block what with all the exams I've been focusing on too. I'll try and connect them up somehow XD **

Things were certainly starting to look up. Carlos had finally had the plaster casts on his wrist and ankle taken off and was just walking around with a brace on his ankle and a bandage around his wrist. He could now use crutches so he was finding it a lot easier to get around on his own and everyone else could start to focus on what was going on around them. Logan hadn't left Kendall's side since he got back in fear of losing him again and James was mainly keeping to himself and fussing over Carlos every now and then when he almost tripped or complained his wrist hurt. Neither of the boys had really left the apartment, there was just no need, the weather hadn't been great, Kendall was still a tiny bit drowsy from the pain killers so didn't feel like going out anywhere, or even down to the pool and Logan stuck with every decision he made. James had gone out twice to the shop for snacks with his mother who still hadn't gone home and his father had been staying out of the way. Mrs Knight was too busy fussing around Kendall and Katie to think about much else so everyone was pretty much looking out for themselves most of the time.

Kendall, Logan, Katie and Carlos were sitting on the couch watching some random program on TV and they were starting to get restless. The sun was shining through the window and all they could hear was everyone having fun down at the pool. Kendall jumped up

"That's it; I refuse to sit here any longer. I'm going down to the pool to relax." Logan smiled and stood up too, sliding his hand into Kendall's

"Ill come with you" Kendall chuckled; he knew Logan would say that. Although anyone else would find a boyfriend as clingy as Logan annoying Kendall just found it simply adorable.

Carlos groaned "I want to, but then I'd have to move!"

Logan rolled his eyes "They have ice cream down there today" Carlos shot up, grabbed his crutches and a grin appeared on his face

"What are we waiting for?" Kendall and Logan laughed as Carlos made his way over to the door. Kendall interlocked his fingers with Logan's and grabbed his mobile off of the side, in case James called from the shop.

The three boys and Katie made their way down to the pool and when they reached the lobby Katie skipped off to use the hotel's computer. Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and walked towards the four sun loungers they usually sat on and laid out on one with Logan cuddled up to him. In about half an hour the Jennifer's, Tyler, guitar dude and a lot of their other friends all came over to see how Kendall was and make sure Carlos was handling things okay. After everyone had given their best wished to Kendall and Carlos it had just turned 12. Carlos slowly made his way to the ice cream stand leaving Logan and Kendall alone on a lounger.

"Kendall?" Logan asked quietly, picking at the peeling picture on Kendall's shirt

"Yeah Logie?"

"You know what Carlos said about... you know... us being great parents and everything?" Kendall furrowed his brow.

"What about it?"

"What would you do if by some miracle I did, or you did?" Kendall lifted Logan's chin so he was looking at him.

"Did what?" Logan gulped slightly.

"Got pregnant?" Kendall gave him a confused look

"Is that even possible?" Logan shrugged

"I don't think so, I was just asking" Kendall smiled slightly

"It would be the most amazing miracle ever" Logan relaxed slightly.

"Would you ever consider adoption?" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows again

"why are you asking me all this Logie?" Logan shook his head

"It doesn't matter" Kendall sighed and looked up at the pool. Suddenly Logan felt Kendall's entire body tense up. He looked up at Kendall and then followed his glare. He was staring straight at Camille. Logan put his hand on Kendall's chest gently

"Kendall, leave it" Kendall gritted his teeth

"Logan. She. Kissed. You."

Logan sighed "I know, but I pushed her away and she hasn't spoken to me since"

"She hurt you"

"I know Kendall, just drop it"

Kendall shook his head "I can't" Logan sighed as Kendall stood up and walked over to her. Logan ran over and took hold of Kendall's hand

"Baby please?" Camille looked at Logan and smiled

"Oh, hey Logan" Logan looked away from her and hid behind Kendall. She looked up at Kendall

"What's up with him?" Logan felt Kendall's grip tighten slightly

"WHATS WRONG WITH HIM? YOU TRIED TO KISS HIM THATS WHATS WRONG WITH HIM" Camille flinched at Kendall's tone but tried to stay calm

"I don't know what your talking about" Logan rolled his eyes and stepped from behind Kendall

"Don't play dumb Camille." She looked at him with a bitchy expression

"Oh yeah, because everyone is going to believe you. You could barely hold yourself together the other day" Logan gulped. She was right; everyone would believe her over Logan, everyone but Kendall, James, Carlos, Mrs Knight and Katie. Logan could see Kendall getting tenser and tenser.

"Camille. How many times have I told you LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE?"

"Obviously not enough, where were you Kendall? When Logan needed you the most, where were you? You we're unconscious on some hospital bed, If you hadn't have gone into the coma in the first place I would never have felt the need to cheer him up" Kendall flinched at this and Logan could see the hurt in his expression.

Kendall's expression darkened "you told him I could die. You hurt him with no need to. I couldn't help it"

Camille let out a slight laugh "Couldn't help it? If you weren't stressing yourself out so much with all of this with Logan and James you would never have passed out! If you really truly did love Logan you wouldn't have left him like that!" Kendall balled his fists and stepped forward. He looked about ready to punch her face in but Logan tugged on his arm

"I DO LOVE LOGAN AND NOTHING YOU SAY OR DO WILL CHANGE THAT. YOU'RE JUST A JEALOUS BITCH WHO CANT HANDLE THE FACT THAT YOUR EX IS GAY AND DATING ME" Camille's expression changed to one of shock as almost the entire pool gasped. Kendall heard something clatter to the floor and he spun around. Standing there was Jo

"Kendall?" Kendall's eyes widened. Jo had gone abroad to work on a series of movies and hadn't been around for at least a year. The last thing she knew Kendall was still in love with her, completely straight and Logan was dating Camille.

Kendall swallowed hard "Oh, hey Jo!"

Jo picked up her bag from the floor and ran off into the lobby, disbelief on her face. Carlos walked in from getting an ice cream and his happy expression faded when he saw the expression on most of the peoples faces. He made his way over to Kendall and Logan

"What happened here?" Logan looked at him and up at Kendall who opened his mouth to speak.

"Jo's back"

**a/n - dun dun duuuuuun lol. **

**Hey, i need your suggestions. I was thinking turning this to mpreg, but i dunno whether to try it or not, if you guys dont like the idea, then i wont! but i need your advice :P Ill ask again in the next chapter if no one answers XP**


	22. You've missed alot'

**a/n - 22 chapters 0.o thats more than i expected XD thanks for the feedback from the last chapter, turned out to be a draw : but ive got better idea's now, So for those that wanted me to do the mpreg, ill write another story for that x enjoy :) **

"Come on Jo, I said I'm sorry!" Kendall called lazily through the door.

"Go away!" Kendall sighed and stood up.

"Why are you even pissed off at me? We broke up!" The door opened and Jo stood there, her eyes red.

"It's not the fact you're dating him, Its the fact you didn't tell me, I've phoned you three times, even with the distance and not once did you tell me that you were even interested in Logan" Kendall bit his lip

"Did I mention I dated James before?" Jo's eyes widened and she slammed the door again

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Kendall slid down the wall and leant his head back a bit too hard. He let out a yelp as he hit the spot that was still healing over. He could feel tears coming to his eyes and he threw his hand over it. Jo ran out and knelt in front of him

"Kendall are you okay?" Kendall nodded, hissing through his teeth from the pain. Jo stood up and helped him up

"I'll get you an ice pack" Jo went to lead Kendall into her apartment when James came running round the corner

"I heard a yelp!" He said, stopping in front of Kendall

"Kendall hit his head" James' eyes widened as he noticed the blood on Kendall's hand

"Crap! Dude your stitches opened!" Kendall looked at his hand and his eyes widened. He hated the sight of blood and suddenly felt very dizzy. James caught him as his knee's buckled and with Jo's help got him into the apartment and lying down on the sofa. He leant against James' jacket to save any blood getting on the couch.

"James what do we do? Should I phone an ambulance?" James shook his head

"I'll go and get Logan, he'll know what to do, we have a first aid kit as well" Jo sighed, she didn't particularly want to see Logan right now but if it was going to help Kendall then she wasn't complaining.

"Okay, I'll sit with him" James nodded and sprinted out of the apartment and off to find Logan and the first aid kit.

Jo moved Kendall's fringe from his face,"What happened Kendall?"

Kendall kept his eyes closed but answered quietly "I hit my head on the side in our apartment, I ended up in hospital, went into a coma, only been out for about a week or so... trust me you missed a lot" Jo's eyes widened again

"Why am I never told about these things?"

"The call isn't cheap Jo..." Kendall winced as the pain in his head refused to subside but continued to talk anyway. "How have things been with you anyway?" Jo could tell Kendall was trying to make conversation to take his mind off of his head, she felt so sorry for him but decided not to fuss

"I... I got a boyfriend..." Kendall smiled which immediately made her relax

"Awesome, what's his name?"

"Ashton. He's 17, he lives quite near here actually" Kendall tried to sit up slightly but decided against the idea when his head pounded.

"Cool, can I meet him?"

Jo chuckled "Well obviously not now, your in a spot of trouble right now don't you think?"

"Well yeah, at the moment I am, but not later on, or tomorrow!" Jo rolled her eyes.

"Fine, just don't scare him off" Kendall chuckled slightly

"Why would I do that?" Jo was about to reply when Logan ran in.

"Oh my god Kendall are you okay? I know I shouldn't have left you!" Kendall smiled as their lips connected

"Logan I'm fine, it's just a little blood." Logan touched the back of Kendall's head gently

"A little? It's nothing compared to when it happened but that's not a little!" Logan took the first aid kit from James and went to work on Kendall's head. Jo stood up

"I'll... I'll get drinks" Everyone nodded as she walked off into the kitchen.

As soon as Logan was done with Kendall he sat on the sofa by his feet. Jo walked in with the drinks and James had positioned himself on the floor. James had called a doctor to double check Kendall so they had to leave to go back to the apartment soon enough but had just enough to time to say hi and ask how Jo had been. Kendall had moved so his head was lying on Logan's lap, it always seemed to calm him down and seeing as Logan was calmly stroking his hair it made it ten times better. Jo was a little jealous of Logan but didn't show it, after all, she was the one that had decided to go off for a year, and she had a new boyfriend now. She could see that James was feeling a little awkward as well.

"You okay James?" Logan and Kendall looked up at him. James nodded and forced a smiled.

"Fine"

"You sure, you look a bit... upset?" Logan furrowed his eyebrows.

"She's right, you do" Kendall was half asleep by this point but just nodded, agreeing with the other two.

"Its nothing don't worry, I'm just tired" Logan sighed and looked down at Kendall was now asleep breathing gently.

"So was Kendall by the look of it" James half smiled

"We better get him back to the apartment" Jo nodded and went to get Kendall's jacket from the side. Logan carefully woke him up, and let him lean against him as they wandered off back to the apartment. Once Kendall and Logan had turned the corner Jo stopped James.

"What's wrong? Is it Kendall?" James sighed

"I told you, it's nothing"

"Well it doesn't look like nothing!" James went to leave but Jo grabbed his arm

"James, come on... what's going on?"

"Jo, drop it"

"No I will not drop it"

"It's none of your business!"

"Yeah, but I'm your friend, you should be able to tell me these things"

James let out a frustrated sigh "I like Logan okay? But I'm engaged to Carlos."

Jo slapped James round the arm. "OW!" James yelped.

"YOU IDIOT!" Jo screamed. James rolled his eyes and went to walk away again

"If you even THINK about hurting ANY of them James, god help you!"

"I already have once! Do you really think I would do it again?"

"I don't know with you anymore"

James looked at the floor "Yeah, of course, because your really my friend if you don't trust me to not hurt the three guys that matter the most to me" Jo stood there speechless as James stormed down the hallway.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kendall made his way down to the pool, Logan following behind. It had been three days since Jo had come back and they were only just starting to catch up. His head was back to the usual dull ache that wouldn't go away and with the pain killers even that was barely noticeable. Jo had agreed to bring her boyfriend Ashton to the Palm Woods for the day so Kendall was taking the opportunity to meet him. Although he was gay, and didn't like Jo like that anymore, he still wanted to make sure she was going to be okay with this guy. When they entered the pool Kendall spotted Jo sitting next to a guy at one of the tables. He felt his jaw drop and his heart started beating fast. This guy was gorgeous. He looked a lot like Chris Colfer crossed with Logan Lerman, only so much hotter. He had the most amazing piercing blue eyes that drew you in with one glance and his hair was an amazing brunette colour, and it fell neatly around his face. Kendall found himself staring at Ashton's bare chest. He was wearing a white shirt that was unbuttoned and he had the most amazing smile on his face.

Logan saw the look on Kendall's face and cleared his throat.

"Kendall? He's attractive yes, but he's Jo's" Kendall looked around at Logan and smiled.

"Even if he wasn't I have you, and no-ones better than you" Logan blushed and Kendall crushed his lips to Logan's.

"I guess we better go say hi then" Kendall said when the kiss broke. Logan smiled slightly and nodded. This Ashton guy really was attractive, so much so that Logan was jealous, not only because of his looks but the look on Kendall's face when he saw him.

Jo stood up when Kendall and Logan walked over. She hugged Kendall and turned to Ashton.

"Ashton, this is Kendall" Ashton stood up and flashed another dazzling smile at Kendall

"Hey, I'm Ashton, and this must be Logan!" Logan smiled and nodded, shaking his hand.

"You two are dating right?" he added. Logan blushed but nodded. Ashton smiled.

"That's awesome, you two are cute together" Kendall grinned. At least this guy wasn't grossed out with the idea of being gay.

"You wanna join us for lunch?" Jo asked "We were gunna go down to the cafe" Kendall looked at Logan who swallowed but nodded. He turned back to Ashton and Jo.

"We would love to!"

**a/n - you can imagine ashton however you want XD ill leave tha majority to your imagination :P I found a pic of a chris colfer look a like on google and it just reminded me of Logan lerman! XD**


	23. Party night

**A/n - I feel so bad with the amount of drama! XD by the way, i dont know how long this is going to go on for, i have idea's for another 5 chapters maybe? i dont know, and then i might end the story, there might be a sequel story though :) Still have yet to think about that :) enjoy!**

_Big Time Rush Teen Party_

_Rocque records_

_7:00 till late_

That was all the invitation said those three simple lines. Logan looked at Kendall who was reading over his shoulder.

"You going?" Kendall shrugged and wrapped his arms round Logan's waist

"I don't know, are you?" Logan thought about it for a second and turned around, looking into Kendall's eyes

"Well it is a Big Time Rush party... It might be a good idea" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows

"For you maybe, but what about my head? Am I even allowed?" Logan sighed

"I guess it's not a good idea... but what will you do if I do go?"

"Well Ashton and Jo are going out, I could always look after their apartment I guess, or just catch up on sleep" Logan leant his forehead against Kendall's

"Would you mind if I went? You know with James and Carlos? Even for just an hour?" Kendall chuckled.

"Well some of us have got to be there haven't we?" Logan smiled as Kendall pecked him on the lips

"I guess, I'll only go for an hour or two..." Kendall shook his head

"Go for as long as you like, I think my mums going out, ill just go with her" Logan nodded and leant his head on Kendall's shoulder, closing his eyes. He breathed in through his nose, taking in Kendall's scent. Kendall stroked his hair gently

"God I love you so much..." Logan smiled as he felt his heart skip beats in his chest. Kendall could say I love you a million times and every single time felt like the first. Kendall pulled away from the hug and gently, yet passionately kissed Logan on the lips.

"Have fun tonight; promise me that you won't worry about me? I'll be fine" Logan smiled and nodded and their lips touched again. Logan knew he wouldn't be able to keep that promise, but he wasn't going to tell Kendall that.

~.~.~.~.~

James started jogging towards the car to meet Logan and Carlos for the party. He ran down the stairs and straight into bitters

"Watch where you're going!" Bitters said scowling

"Sorry! I'm in a bit of a rush!" He ran into the lobby when suddenly he heard voices coming from the pool. Why would there be voices coming from the pool at quarter to 7? When there was a party in town? He looked around the door and saw Kendall standing there with Ashton. His eyes widened when he heard what Kendall was saying

"I love you so much; you mean the world to me, only you"

James shook his head in disbelief. He tensed up and could have turned the corner right then and punched him in the face for cheating on poor Logan but that would get him no-where. He clenched his teeth, composed himself and continued on to the car. He would deal with Kendall later, but for now, it was time to have fun.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Time skip – 2 hours

James stumbled off of the dance floor, rather drunk, in search for some more alcohol. He wasn't usually one to drink but tonight he couldn't stop himself. Carlos was, so why couldn't he? He was walking to the snack table when he saw Logan standing at the side on his own, swaying slightly to the music. James put his empty cup down on the table and walked over to him.

"You *hic* alright Logan?" James asked, leaning against the wall beside him.

"Yeah, just miss Kendall..." James put his hands in his pockets

"I don't see why you *hic* should I mean *hic* he is cheating on you *hic*" Logan's eyes widened and James cupped his hand to his mouth

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't *hic* have said that" Logan could feel tears coming to his eyes. He grabbed James' arm and pulled him out into Gustavo's empty office

"What do you mean cheating on me? Who with?" James smirked

"Ashton" Logan's heart sank.

"How can you be sure?"

"I *hic* heard him telling Ashton he loved *hic* him" The tears streamed down Logan's cheek. James cupped Logan's cheek with his hand and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Logan looked up at James, innocence plastered all over his face, mixed in with pain. James touched his lips to Logan's before he even knew what he was doing.

Logan pulled away and looked at the floor.

"James I..." He was cut off by James lifting his chin

"Logan, he hurt you, its time to get your own back"

"but what about Carlos?"

"I won't tell him if you don't"

"James, your drunk..." James smirked

"Yeah? So?"

Their lips touched again and Logan was pushed up against the door of the office. Their lips were moving together and James was suddenly feeling very sober as he realised what was going on. He still didn't want to stop and found himself very turned on by Logan's whimpers as James kissed and nipped at his neck.

"J-James..." Logan murmured breathlessly. James just let out a little 'mmphh' as their lips attached again, this time with their tongues starting to explore each others mouths. James pulled Logan from the door and over to Gustavo's desk, sitting him up on it, knocking pots of pens and other stationary items onto the floor. Logan found himself wrapping his legs around James' waist as his t-shirt was pulled up over his head. He was too controlled by lust to even care about what he was doing. He loved James, he knew that much, and Kendall was cheating on him, why not take advantage of the opportunity? James had his own shirt off within the next few seconds and their lips attached in another teeth clashing kiss. Logan wrapped his arms around James' neck pulling him closer as James began to kiss down his chest, occasionally letting his tongue touch his skin. Logan let out breathless moans, boy was James good.

They would have gone further if the door had not opened in that moment. Logan's eyes widened and he dived for his t-shirt as he noticed Carlos standing there, wide eyed, shock and pain showing in his expression. James was over to him in seconds

"Oh my god, Carlos this wasn't what it looked like, I'm so sorry baby" James tried to kiss him but he turned his head

"I can't believe you..." James tried to grab his wrist but Carlos pulled away. The tears were falling by now. He took a few steps away, turned, and pulled the ring from his finger.

"There's no point in me keeping this. You obviously didn't mean 'forever and always'" He threw it at James and it hit him straight under the eye. James yelped and blood started trickling from the cut it had left

"Carlos!" Logan watched in shock as Carlos stormed down the hallway and James collapsed in a heap on the floor

"Oh my god... James I'm so sorry..." James turned to Logan and swallowed

"It's not your fault is it? It's me that can't stick to one guy, I had to try and get you too. I love you Logan, I don't know why but I do, and because of my in ability to be able to pick one guy I've screwed it up with you and him and for you" Logan sniffed

"It wasn't you that screwed it up between me and Kendall. It was him. Carlos will come around..." James shook his head and looked down at the floor

"He hates me" James picked the ring up off of the floor and looked at it for a few seconds before breaking down in tears. Logan stood there helplessly, trying not to cry himself, not that he could anymore. Kendall was apparently cheating on him, James was sitting there crying his heart out and there was no hope in knowing where Carlos was, probably on his way to tell Kendall.

~.~.~.~.~

Kendall sighed and stared at the ceiling of the apartment. He could feel the small box pushing against his leg through his trouser pocket and all it done was bring a smile to his face. He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard the door slam. He sat bolt upright and turned to see Carlos storming in, crying his eyes out. He instantly shot up and followed him into the bedroom.

"Carlos what's wrong?" Carlos squeezed his eyes shut before looking up at Kendall

"You might want to sit down" Kendall sat in front of Carlos and tried to make eye contact

"Carlos what's going on...?"

Carlos took a deep wavering breath.

"Logan and James...I caught them in Gustavo's office..."

**a/n - DONT HATE ME! :P there is more to come! **


	24. Break up?

**a/n – Hey! Quick thing before we get back to reading, im not going to be online till at least Monday but ill try and get a couple of chapters up when I do! Its half term now so I might be able to get a couple a day *shrug* but I thought id get this one to you before I left! So enjoy!**

Kendall had finally got Carlos to calm down and go to sleep and was lying in his room, trying to keep himself calm. He felt broken, too broken to cry. He had been through enough in the past month and now James was back to his normal ways. There was a feeling of betrayal as Kendall realised that he couldn't trust anyone anymore. His so called best friend James had somehow managed to get Logan to make out with him in an empty office without much fuss from Logan apparently. He stared at the ceiling as the minutes ticked by.

He let out a sigh and the box in his pocket became apparent once again. He pulled it out and opened it up revealing the ring he had spent ages trying to find. It was almost identical to the one Kendall had bought for Logan's birthday a few years ago that Logan still didn't take off but this one had 'I love you' engraved on the outside with a small encrusted diamond at either end of the engraving. He read the words above the ring in the lid of the box and he could have sworn he felt his heart break in his chest

"_Together forever_

_I love you Logan"_

Kendall closed the box and threw it across the room, not caring where it landed. It could have flown out of the window for all he cared. Logan obviously didn't love him as much as he said he did, so why should he ever bother?

Kendall ran his fingers backwards through his hair and took a deep breath. He needed some air, some time to think. He left a note on the table so if Carlos woke up he would know where he had gone and then headed down to the pool.

~.~.~

The pool was empty so Kendall took his usual spot and closed his eyes, taking in the fresh air. It was slightly cold seeing as it was about 9 but he didn't care. He was almost drifting off to sleep when he heard movement. He sat up and looked around to see Logan standing there looking at the floor. Kendall laid back and let out a deep sigh

"Come to tell me you're eloping with James?" Logan swallowed and folded his arms, shivering slightly.

"I guess Carlos told you then..." He said quietly.

Kendall nodded "Damn right he told me. What were you doing Logan? Do you really love him that much?" Kendall snapped.

Logan flinched slightly at his tone and bit his lip.

"Kendall... I'm sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't cover it Logan. You cheated on me, WITH MY EX"

"me cheated? You were the one that cheated first!"

"What are you going on about? I haven't cheated with anyone! Do you REALLY think I would do that to you?"

"To be honest Kendall I really don't know"

"Oh well if you think that then maybe we shouldn't be going out!"

"FINE maybe we shouldn't!" Kendall was thrown by Logan's reply and couldn't think of a comeback. Logan turned and stormed off, rage in his expression. Had they really just broken up? Kendall pulled his knees up to his chest as realisation finally kicked in. He felt numb. He had just lost the one guy he had ever loved so much it hurt and there was nothing he could do. He had no one to cry to either. James was the reason they had broken up and Carlos wasn't in a good enough state to help him. His mom would find it awkward trying to comfort him and Katie was too young to understand. He buried his face in his knees and sobbed to himself, barely noticing when an arm wrapped around him.

"Shh, shh it'll be okay" Kendall looked up to see Ashton wrapping a blanket around him. He pulled it over his shoulders and leant his head against Ashton's shoulder as he rocked him and tried to calm him down.

"No it won't. He hates me, he loves James, he hates me" Kendall continued to sob as Ashton rubbed his arm.

"Who? Logan? Logan could never hate you! Even I can see that" Kendall pulled away to look at him

"We broke up Ashton... He's going to hate me... They all will" Ashton let out a sigh

"Things will sort themselves out Kendall, they always do. He loves you, anyone can see that, just give him time to calm down, and as fir him liking James, He looks at you differently. A good different though. He is in love with you, I can tell. James? Just a crush" Kendall looked at him a little confused

"How can you tell?" Ashton chuckled

"I'm an actor dude; all I do is read body language" Kendall half smiled

"your really cool, you know that?" They smiled at each other and soon enough Ashton had Kendall up off the lounger and into the lobby in the warmth.

"Okay, well I have to go Kendall, but just give him time? And don't be too hard on him, what he did was wrong I know, but he does love you, he's probably kicking himself right now because of what he did" Kendall looked down at the floor and sighed

"Your right... How long is 'time'?" Kendall asked looking up for a second.

"As long as it takes him to come to you. I'd give it a week or so and if there's no signs of him coming back, do what you we're originally going to. You still have the ring right?" Kendall shook his head

"I threw it across the room..." Ashton sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, well find it and tell him exactly what you told me, that was an amazing speech and if you mean every word he'll come right back, but don't ask him straight away" Kendall chuckled slightly and shook his head

"You're too good with all of this" Ashton went to walk away but he was stopped by Kendall

"Thank you" They both smiled

"That's alright, I don't want to see you throw away the best relationship anyone could have over a mistake" Kendall looked at the floor

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you then"

Kendall turned and headed up to the apartment, an ache still present in his heart but he knew that things could get better, or at least that's what he hoped.


	25. Misinterpretation

**A/n – Told you id get one up! I would have put it up yesterday but i ended up being busy, so you can have it now instead! OH by the way, the first part of this is just after Logan storms off in the last chapter x**

Logan went to get in the elevator back up to room 2j but stopped. He bit his lip feeling bad for what just happened. He had just let them break up, agreed to it without a fight. He was letting Kendall slip through his fingers again and after everything he couldn't lose him. He had screwed up big time and he knew that but he couldn't let Kendall go. He leant against the wall and took a deep breath. He went to go back and apologise but stopped when he saw Ashton walking in towards the pool. Logan gritted his teeth and followed quietly, stopping at the entrance and peaking round the corner.

Ashton had his arm around Kendall and Kendall was leaning against him. Logan could feel the tears brimming his eyes as he began to shake from the force of the soba he was trying so hard to keep in. His heart felt like it was breaking in his chest and he was finding it hard to breath. Ashton and Kendall started rocking and it all became too much. Logan still loved Kendall with every last piece of him and he couldn't help but feel betrayed. He turned and ran back towards the stairs, sprinting up them to the apartment

~.~

Logan slammed the bedroom door behind him, completely ignoring the fact that Carlos was asleep. He stormed over to his window seat and sat down, bringing his knee's to his chest, finally letting out the sobs he had held in all the way from the lobby. He continued to shake from the force of the sobs, secretly wishing Kendall would walk in and pull him into a hug and tell him everything was going to be okay but he wasn't. He was too busy with Ashton.

Logan wiped his eyes, trying to console himself and looked around the room. He was about to look back out the window when something caught his eye. There was a small box in the corner of the room. He stood up and walked over, picking it up. He swallowed as he opened it revealing a gorgeous silver and gold ring. He looked at the one on his finger and then at the one in the box. It was similar only the one in the box was smaller and had "I love you" engraved into it.

Logan cupped his hand to his mouth as he read the writing in the lid of the box as more tears began to stream. Kendall was going to propose? He had really screwed things up this time. He went back and sat on the window seat, not taking his eyes off of the ring that now taunted him. Okay so Kendall did really love him, but that didn't explain him cheating.

Logan let out a sigh and closed the box, squeezing his eyes shut as his last tear fell. He had to talk to Kendall about this, especially now he knew about the ring. His eyes felt heavy and he needed sleep. He stood up about to climb into bed when he heard shouting. Confused, he stood up and walked out into the living room.

~.~.~.~.~

James let out a frustrated sigh as he walked into the apartment. There was nobody in the living room and all that could be heard was the faint sound of Logan sniffing. James walked over to the sofa and sat down, turning on the TV. He needed to explain things to Carlos but he had no hope now.

The minutes ticked by until suddenly the door swung open. Standing there was Kendall and the minute Kendall spotted James his expression darkened. James shot up the minute he noticed Kendall starting to advance on him. He took as many steps back as he could until he hit the window

"Kendall! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" James flinched as Kendall got closer.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD TOUCH LOGAN AFTER EVERYTHING, WHETHER OR NOT HE KISSED BACK OR NOT IS BESIDES THE POINT!" Kendall screamed as he jumped over the sofa and stopped in front of James.

"Kendall for crying out loud I'm sorry!" James replied, his voice slightly raised.

Kendall gritted his teeth and balled his fists. He pulled his arm back and in one swift movement he punched James hard in the jaw. James let out a loud yelp and threw his hand to his face where he had been punched, tears starting to form in his eyes. Kendall's expression didn't change. He was still pissed off, even after he had punched James. Okay so it was satisfying to punch him after everything he had done but he was still severely pissed off. Neither of the two had noticed that Logan and Carlos had joined them in the room and were both standing there in shock at Kendall's outburst.

"Kendall! Stop!" Carlos pleaded, running over and standing between Kendall and James.

"HE RUINS EVERYTHING! HE RUINED IT LAST TIME WHEN HE KISSED HIM THE FIRST TIME AND HES RUINED IT THIS TIME! HE'S MADE ME LOSE HIM!" James was in tears from the pain in his jaw and Carlos was still standing firm. Logan swallowed trying to stay quiet.

"It wasn't just James Kendall! It was Logan too!" Kendall shook his head.

"If James had been sensible and kept to his promise none of this would have ever happened!" James dodged past Carlos and ran into his room leaving Carlos standing there almost speechless.

"Yeah, well maybe but it was you that lost Logan, you cheated on him!" Kendall shook his head.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Carlos let out a sarcastic laugh.

"you and Ashton? James caught you and him talking and you said you loved him" A confused look appeared on Kendall's face.

"What? I never said..." Kendall's expression changed as realisation hit him. He let out a sigh.

"That wasn't me saying I love HIM" Carlos shook his head.

"Well whatever it is you better sort it out. I'm gunna go and make sure James is ok... There's blankets in the cupboard because it looks like you're sleeping in here tonight" He added, looking at Logan who was making his way back into his room with red eyes and tear covered cheeks. Kendall spun around just in time to see the door close.

"Looks that way huh?" Carlos gave him a sympathetic smile and wished him luck before turning and walking back towards his room. Kendall let out a stress filled sigh and fell back on the sofa, eyes heavy. He curled up and soon found himself drifting to sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Carlos walked back into the room to see James looking in the mirror at his chin. Carlos was a little shocked at hoe red it was, there was no doubt it would form a nasty bruise.

"That looks painful..." Carlos mumbled, heading to the bathroom to fetch him a cold flannel. James turned to look at him.

"Nothing compared to how bad I feel..." Carlos bit his lip as he carried the flannel and a bowl of cold water out to James. He sat him down and held it to his jaw.

"James... What you did was wrong and I'm in no position to forgive you... but just tell me this, why? Why did you do it?" James let out a tiny sigh and looked at the floor as Carlos continued to hold the flannel to his face carefully.

"I... I really don't know... I was drunk... and then I just didn't know what I was doing..." Carlos turned his face so he was looking at him.

"Do you love him?" James' expression turned a little guilty.

"A little... Its more of a like than a love, I love you a lot more..." Carlos found himself smiling slightly but soon snapped out of it. He dipped the flannel back in the water as it didn't feel cold anymore and after ringing it he went to hold it back to James' face.

James took hold of his wrist before he could hold it to his face and Carlos looked up at James innocently. Their faces edged closer and closer together and soon enough their lips were touching. Carlos found himself leaning into the kiss and soon enough forgetting that he was meant to be angry at James. He put the water and flannel on the side and wrapped his arms around James' neck loosely as their lips started to move together.

They continued kissing for a while longer, only breaking the kiss for a second occasionally because they needed air. Reluctantly James pulled away and smiled at Carlos as he leant his forehead against the smaller boy's.

"I love you Carlos" Carlos smiled again.

"I love you too" James pulled the ring from his pocket and held it out to Carlos, who held out his hand. James slid it onto his ring finger and pecked him on the lips again.

"Am I forgiven?" Carlos thought about it for a minute before looking back at him.

"Not yet, you've got to make it up to me first, but take me accepting the ring as a promise that I'll give you a fair chance" James smiled and kissed him again.

"Works for me" Carlos smiled back and soon found himself being showered with kisses and not once did he complain.

**a/n - haha that better? oh! by the way, if im doing a sequel it will be when they are older, like 20 or something, i would say what i want to put in it but that would give it away! what do you guys think of me doing a sequel? oh and later today im putting up the mpreg for anyone that wanted this one to be one xx**

**hope you enjoyed!**


	26. Passion

**a/n - okay before you read, the mpreg is up for anyone that wanted to read it :P secondly, i probably will be doing a sequel, thirdly, i think im going to go up to about 30 chapters if that... not much of the story actually left 0.o i will miss it so *sniff* haha, well enjoy!**

"How-about-I-start-making-it-up-to-you-now" James said between kisses. Carlos chuckled as James stopped kissing him for a second "and how do you plan on doing that?" A seductive smile appeared on James' face and soon enough Carlos found himself being pushed back onto the bed. James attacked Carlos' neck, nipping and sucking at his soft skin causing Carlos to let out tiny moans as he started to form a hickey. Carlos wrapped his arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer. James moved and soon enough their lips we're moving together again desperately. James pulled away leaving Carlos to prop himself up on his elbows and look at him curiously

"Baby, what are you doing?" Carlos asked as James walked over to his bed, reaching underneath it.

"Wait and see" Carlos nodded slightly scared at what James had in mind. James pulled his jacket off and placed it on his own bed and reached back under the bed. He pulled some stuff out and put it straight behind his back, tucking one thing into the back of his jeans and another thing into his pocket.

Slowly he walked back over and crawled onto the bed as seductively as he could. He straddled Carlos and the next thing the smaller boy knew there was a bandanna being tied around his eyes.

"James..." Carlos was cut off by James lips on his.

"Do you trust me?" Carlos nodded, trying to stay quiet to hear what James was doing. His t-shirt was pulled up over his head and soon enough he heard the clink of metal and almost instantly he knew what James had in his hands.

James gently took hold of one of his wrists and wrapped the handcuff around it and to Carlos' surprise they had a fluffy cover over them. James gently pushed him back onto the pillow and pulled both of his arms up over his head, handcuffing them to the head board. Carlos tugged slightly on the handcuffs and found that he had no hope of moving them.

He heard James chuckle and was slightly worried when he felt a sudden absence of James' body heat. James ran his finger down Carlos' chest, biting his lip as he smiled at Carlos' squirming. James swapped his finger for his tongue and ran straight back up and stopped at the tender skin around his left nipple. He began to nip and lick at it whilst running his finger in a circle around the couldn't help but moan as he did so; unable to see or control what he was doing. The next thing he knew he felt James' warm breath tickle his ear.

"I'm gunna make you feel so fucking good" James whispered seductively. Carlos couldn't help but feel turned on and let out a throaty moan and buck his hips.

James started to unbutton Carlos' jeans after pulling off his own shirt and Carlos started to squirm as his cock started to throb with need. He could have sworn he heard James let out a little squeak when he saw how big he was getting as he pulled his jeans off. James climbed off the bed temporarily but after pulling off his trousers and underwear he climbed back on. He rested between Carlos' legs and began to run his tongue along the top of the smaller boy's boxers. He couldn't help but smile as he heard Carlos' groans and watched as he pulled on the handcuffs. He was doing a pretty good job so far. He hooked a finger over the top of his underwear and began to pull down, releasing the hard on.

Carlos bit his lip as he felt the cold air hit his manhood. This time James did let out a little squeak as he pulled the boxers off. He moved back up and started to kiss Carlos, pushing his tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch he could reach as Carlos began to do so too. Their crotches started to rub together and James was finding it harder and harder to control himself. Carlos looked so hot beneath him. The humid air was sticking to his skin as he breathed deeply, a look of bliss on his face.

James kissed down Carlos' neck and chest and stopped at his lower stomach. He quickly moved up to Carlos' ear and whispered gently.

"I'm gunna make you cum so hard..." Carlos let out a loud groan. He could have cum right then and there but he was trying desperately to hold it to make sure this lasted longer. James wrapped his hand around Carlos' erection and smirked as he watched Carlos' buck his hips.

"Jaammmeeessss" He groaned.

James chuckled "Yes baby?"

"Need... Need you..." James chuckled again as Carlos involuntarily bucked his hips as he began to move his hand slightly. He licked the end of the dick in his hands, tasting the pre-cum and licking his lips, wanting more. He started licking around the top causing Carlos to moan louder and breathe a little faster as he bucked his hips.

"Oh my g..." James chuckled. He let go and moved leaving Carlos to whimper and squirm, pulling on the handcuffs. James reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out the small bottle of lube he kept just in case something like this ever happened. He climbed back onto the bed and squeezed some onto his fingers, an evil smile appearing on his face.

Slowly he began to tease Carlos' entrance with one finger and carefully began to slide it in; looking at Carlos for any signs that he had to stop. Carlos bit his lip as the pain became apparent but he soon adjusted and he found that it was quiet a nice feeling. Carlos let out a little squeak letting James know he could carry on and soon found James began to slide it in and out.

"You're really tight..." James said, smirking to himself. Carlos began to let out louder moans as James added another two fingers and began going a bit faster. Carlos' whimpers and moans got louder and more frequent as he felt himself getting closer to his peak. He began to move his hips to meet James' fingers in desperation. James pushed in harder and with one scream of his name Carlos came all over his chest, pulling on the handcuffs as he did so. James started licking up the cum and swallowed it, smiling at Carlos' delicious taste.

James didn't give Carlos much of a chance to calm down before he had squeezed lube over his own member and was lining up with his entrance. He leant down and french kissed Carlos whilst thrusting into him carefully. Carlos moaned into the kiss, biting down on James' lip slightly as he tried to keep in a scream. James groaned as he felt Carlos around him and began to pull out, ready to push back in. As he did so he could hear Carlos pulling on the handcuffs, unable to get out of them. This just made him smirk as he continued to slide his tongue around Carlos' mouth.

He began pumping in and out of him not ending the kiss unless he started gasping for air. He could feel himself reaching his own peak. He kept pushing in all the way through his orgasm and Carlos wasn't far behind. He came all over his own chest, getting some on James' as he collapsed on top of him. Carlos panted heavily, head spinning slightly from his violent orgasm, but he was happy.

James pulled out, licked up the cum from Carlos' chest again, savouring every last bit and then undone the handcuffs, throwing them to the floor. Carlos went to sit up but James pushed him back, pulling the blindfold off. He gently yet passionately kissed him.

"You are amazing" James mumbled, kissing him again.

Carlos smiled "Me? You dominated and FUCK were you good" James chuckled and laid back down next to Carlos, letting him lay his head on his chest.

"How close am I?"

Carlos looked up confused "To what?"

"Making it up to you?" Carlos resumed his head to its original position.

"Pretty close" James' smile grew. "I love you" Carlos squeaked, yawning, soon drifting off to sleep. James pulled the covers over them and smiled

"I love you too baby"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Logan tossed and turned but he couldn't sleep. The ring was haunting him and there wasn't anything he could do about it. In frustration he got up out of bed and paced his room, gripping his hair. He was going crazy without Kendall, and it had only been a few hours.

He stopped pacing and buried his face in his hands. He decided to go and get a drink of something to calm himself down; forgetting Kendall was sleeping in the living room.

He was headed towards the kitchen when he heard what sounded like a little whimper and a mumble of his name. He turned around to see Kendall curled up on the sofa, sleeping, and a look of pain on his face. He had no blanket and was resting against the one cushion in the corner of the sofa that wasn't very comfortable. Logan frowned and headed towards the airing cupboard, taking out a warm blanket and decent pillow for him.

Carefully, Logan lifted Kendall's head and slid the pillow underneath, trying not to wake him. He then spread the blanket over him gently, pulling it up to his chin. He stood there for a moment, smiling down at his sleeping boyfriend. Logan's face fell as he remembered they weren't dating anymore and his heart began to ache. Gently he stroked Kendall's cheek and kissed his forehead, savouring the moment. As soon as he felt a single tear roll down his cheek he turned and walked back to his room. Even thought he couldn't sleep it was easier in some ways being in there on his own.

Carlos and James would have made up by tomorrow, Kendall would probably run to Ashton and Logan would be left alone again. So why not get used to it now? He sat on the window seat and looked out on the street below. It was raining again. It always seemed to rain when Logan was upset, as though the world was trying to match his mood. He let out a long sigh and squeezed his eyes shut as more tears fell.

Logan's eyes stayed shut and soon enough he began to drift to sleep.


	27. Regret

~Dream ~

"_Logie? Logie baby speak to me" Kendall said tearfully as he placed his hand on the smaller boys shoulder. Logan didn't turn his head and showed no signs of acknowledging Kendall was there. Sat beside him were James and Camille both of which had their arm around Logan and were whispering I love you into his ear. Kendall felt his heart ache as he tapped Logan again._

"_Logan, please I'm sorry!" Kendall said, continuing to plead. Logan's head turned slightly _

"_Oh, did you hear something James?" James shook his head. _

"_No baby" Kendall saw Logan smirk and a tear fell down his cheek. _

"_Logan..." Logan turned to look at him "Oh look! It's Kendall! Hey, Broken any hearts recently?" James, Camille and Logan started laughing at him hysterically._

"_Logan I'm sorry!" _

"_Sorry doesn't cover it Kendall" Logan's head began to shift and soon enough it had turned to his fathers. "I don't love you anymore, leave me alone" _

~Dream end~

Kendall woke with a start, and found tears were pouring from his eyes. He wiped his cheeks after consoling himself, the blanket and pillow coming to his attention. He looked around the room, there was no one in sight and he didn't remember even going to the airing cupboard the night before. He let out a sigh and looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 8 so the others wouldn't be up for another hour at least, or James and Carlos wouldn't and there was no doubt Logan would end up spending the day in his room.

Kendall's eyes stung as he started thinking about Logan, he had been away from him for too long. It hadn't quite sunk in they had broken up and he still couldn't bring himself to admit it. Although Logan had done that with James, Kendall couldn't bring himself to hate him. He loved him too much to even care anymore.

After letting out a loud sigh he stood up and walked into the kitchen, straightening his hair and clothes as he went, preparing himself for the difficult day ahead. He was about to pour himself a glass of water when he heard a door open. He looked around to see James tip-toeing in. He gritted his teeth slightly and went back to pouring out the drink.

"Hey Kendall..." James squeaked. Kendall turned round to him after putting the jug back in the fridge and instantly felt guilty. James' jaw had come up in an ugly bruise.

"That looks really bad... Sorry..." He mumbled. James half smiled.

"Its k, nothing a little cover up wont fix" Kendall nodded awkwardly and went to sit down.

"You look happy considering everything..." Kendall added as soon as he was back underneath the blanket.

"I have reason to be" James half sung "I mean considering Carlos lost his virginity last night and everything" Kendall spat out the water he was drinking from his mouth and started choking.

"What?" James chuckled as Kendall shot up.

"He actually let you?" James nodded, still keeping his distance.

"You know he's never let ANYONE get anywhere close to that before right...?" Kendall said eyes still wide. James leant against the wall, his smile growing as he remembered the night before.

They we're both snapped out of their moods when they heard a crash coming from Logan and Kendall's room. Kendall looked at James pleadingly who rolled his eyes and walked over to the room, disappearing inside for a minute.

The next think Kendall knew Logan was walking out of their room, his eyes slightly red. Kendall looked at the floor the instant Logan looked up. James followed behind, mouthing a sorry at Kendall as he looked up.

Kendall caught Logan's eye for just a second and soon found he couldn't pull away. Logan had been crying, he could tell, and the pain in his eyes was hard to comprehend. He just wanted to run over to him and pull him into a kiss, and tell him everything would be okay but something was stopping him.

He bit his lip trying to keep in the sobs and cries he could let out at any minute. Logan swallowed and pulled his eyes away, looking at the floor. Kendall could feel his eyes tearing up again and soon found himself shutting himself in the bathroom. He buried his face in his hands and sat down on the edge of the bath, taking deep breaths, unable to stop the tears from flowing. He stood up and gripped hold of the sink, leaning against it looking in the mirror. He looked a right state but there wasn't much he could do about it. His head was pounding and all he could think about was getting some aspirin or paracetamol or something to stop the headache and hopefully the heartache.

A thought passed through his mind as he stared into the mirror. He opened the cupboard and pulled out the box of aspirin, looking at the back. The recommended dose was 2. Surely 2 maybe 3 or 4 more couldn't hurt? I mean, It would get rid of his headache quickly... it couldn't do much more than that could it? Kendall bit his lip before pushing the pills from the wrapper and into his hand. He stared at the 6 pills in his hand, his heart racing a little. He swallowed hard before beginning to run the tap.

There was a knock on the bathroom door that took Kendall by surprise. He fell backwards as he tripped on the bathmat and the pills dropped next to him on the floor. Logan opened the door and he cupped his hand to his mouth as he saw the pills lying beside Kendall who was now on the floor too.

"Kendall... What are you doing...?" Logan asked voice shaky. Kendall looked at him and couldn't help but burst into tears. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face.

"I'm so sorry Logan..." Logan picked up the tablets, threw them into the sink and sat down in front of Kendall.

"What were you doing...?" Kendall didn't lift his head but gave a muffled reply.

"I wanted the pain to go away..." Logan stroked Kendall's hair.

"You don't do that by overdosing Kendall" Kendall smiled to himself as he felt Logan's touch but sighed.

"I know... I just... I couldn't handle it anymore. I want this ache to go away" Logan couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes. Kendall looked up at Logan as he stopped stroking. He was biting his lip and had a look on his face that could break even Gustavo's heart.

"Kendall? I found this the other day..." Logan pulled the small box from his pocket and handed it to Kendall, whose expression had changed, it was almost unreadable.

"Where... Where did you find it?" He said, taking it from Logan and opening it.

"It was on the floor. I saw it when... After..." Logan set his mouth in a firm line as a few tears began rolling down his cheek. Kendall looked at his hurt expression and instantly felt bad.

"Logan about me and Ashton... I don't love him, what James saw wasn't what he thought it was" Logan stood up.

"What was it then?" Kendall swallowed and blushed.

"I was asking him what he thought of this speech thing..." Logan tried to milk more information out of him.

"A speech for what?"

"You..." Logan bit his lip. He had screwed things up with Kendall big time and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't handle the pain much longer. He couldn't stand to see Kendall hurt like this. He shook his head slightly and swallowed hard.

"I... I have to go..." He left the bathroom quickly leaving Kendall with the ring in his hand and tears rolling down his cheek.

After a load of sniffs and wipes of his tears he finally stood up. He knew what he had to do and he had to do it now. He couldn't let Logan go and it had taken this to make him realise that.

He walked out the bathroom to see James standing there.

"Where did Logan go?" He asked frantically.

"Downstairs I think, why?" Kendall smirked.

"Just wake Carlos up and get down to the pool in the next 10 minutes, make sure Logan stays there"

James nodded, smiled and ran into his room leaving Kendall to brew an idea in his head.

**a/n - :O! Whats Kendall gonna do? **

**is it obvious? sorry XD im really bad at the whole 'surprise' element XD aw well, i think 2 maybe 3 chapters left? maybe 1... depends... enjoy :) I'll give you the name of the sequel as soon as i begin to write it and will post it as well as any loose ends as a little ending chapter on here... If i can find any loose ends 0.o if there are any you spotted or anything you are confused about let me know xx**


	28. Love is in the air

**a/n - this one took a while 0.o i knew what i wanted to put, i just didnt know how XD writers block! sorry! anyway, enjoy :)**

"Carlos, baby wake up" James whispered, stroking the side of his fiancée's face. Carlos let out a mumble and rolled over away from him, not realising the blanket was on the brink of falling off. James shook his head, laughing slightly as he started tracing circles on Carlos' bare back, causing him to relax completely.

"You're not helping with the whole waking up thing..." Carlos groaned. James chuckled and lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around his torso, pulling him closer.

"Oh, well do you want me to go and watch Kendall and Logan on my own then?" Carlos rolled over, confused and looked at James wide eyed. The blanket slid off of him and landed on the floor and Carlos squeaked as the cold air hit his naked body. James couldn't help but let out a hysterical laugh as Carlos fumbled around trying to get it back up onto the bed and ended up on the floor himself. James stood up in front of a now completely exposed Carlos and held out his hand.

Face hot and cheeks red, Carlos took his hand and James helped him up. He wrapped the blanket around himself quickly and cleared his throat.

"What's going on with Kendall and Logan?" Carlos asked, walking over to his wardrobe.

"I don't know, but Kendall asked me to get you and then to meet him down at the pool in 10 minutes and to keep Logan down there until he turned up" Carlos furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to choose something to wear.

James smiled sweetly and walked over. Gently he took Carlos' hand and pulled him close. "You're so cute when you pull that face..." James whispered, staring into Carlos' eyes, smile still on his face. Carlos flushed a brighter side of red as James cupped his cheek and began stroking under his eye with his thumb. Their lips touched gently and they stood there for a few minutes just enjoying each others company before reality struck them.

Carlos had five minutes to get changed and get down to the pool so James pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain red t-shirt from the wardrobe and left the room giving him some privacy which was strange considering the night before.

James smiled to himself as he leant against the wall, waiting for Carlos to come out

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Logan wiped his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. If being alone wasn't enough, the events of that morning were enough to send him over the edge. Catching your ex about to overdose wasn't the nicest thing to do at half 8 in the morning and neither was trying to talk to him about the engagement ring you had found on the floor.

He wiped his cheeks with his sleeve as he spotted James and Carlos walking over. James sat on the end of the lounger, trying not to make eye contact to avoid anymore conflict.

"You okay dude?" Carlos asked, placing his hand on Logan's back. Logan looked up and shrugged.

"I don't know... Hey, I'm sorry about... you know... what happened..." Carlos shot him a half smile.

"It's okay; I'll get over it..." Logan smiled but his smile turned to a frown soon enough.

"But Kendall won't..." Both Carlos and James smiled sympathetically and Carlos squeezed his shoulder.

"He will trust me. he's not one to hold grudges" James said reassuringly. Logan looked at him

"Yeah, but this is different..." He croaked, wiping his eyes again, the damn tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"Oh, I don't know, he seemed pretty determined to make things right yesterday" a voice said from behind Logan. He spun around to see Ashton standing there.

"What do you want...?" Logan mumbled. It sounded harsher than it was meant but he couldn't care less to be honest. Ashton sat down on the sun bed next to Logan's and smiled.

"I was told to come down to the pool, so here I am" Logan nodded, slightly confused as to why his and Kendall's closest friends were all coming down to the pool. He sighed and bit his lip.

"Have any of you seen him today? I left him with..." Logan swallowed hard, remembering the small silver and gold band that he still couldn't get off of his mind.

"He looked pretty cut up" He said in his best attempt to change what he was about to say. He didn't want to drop Kendall in anything, even if they weren't really talking. Everyone shook their heads and Logan relaxed back into his seat, trying not to worry about what Kendall was doing.

When Mrs Knight came down simply to 'relax' he knew something was up. It was only 10 to nine and everyone was gathering by the pool. Usually they wouldn't even be awake. Logan sighed and went to stand up but James stopped him by grabbing hold of his wrist.

"Logan where are you going?" Logan pulled his wrist from James' grip.

"To find Kendall... I need to talk to him" James stood up as he noticed Kendall walking in through the entrance to the lobby and turned Logan so his back was to Kendall.

"Just... wait?" Logan stood there for a second but eventually sighed and nodded, slightly annoyed. He went to sit down but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

~.~.~.~.~

'Oh god oh god oh god' Kendall thought to himself, trying to keep himself together. He had to do this and he had to do it now but he was turning into a bag of nerves. Ashton patted him on the back and smiled at him, trying to calm him down before heading down to the pool for the main event.

Kendall looked down at the little box in his hand again before finally leaving the room and walking down to the pool to join his friends and Logan. His mind was racing and his legs felt shaky but never before had he been so determined to do something in his entire life. Logan was his everything to him, and he wanted to show him that and this was only one of the many ways he could.

The minute he arrived at the lobby he noticed Logan was getting up, he stepped back a bit but after seeing James stop him and turn him around. He took a deep breath and started to make his way over, his heart beating faster with every step. He saw Logan step forward just as he got over and quickly placed his hand on his shoulder.

Logan spun around and gasped slightly when he saw Kendall standing there, dressed up in the shirt he wore at the concert, one hand in his pocket.

"Hey Logie..." Logan smiled slightly and looked at the floor.

"Hey... I was just coming to find you" Kendall's eyes lit up slightly.

"You were?" Logan nodded, still not looking up. Ashton shot Kendall an encouraging look, smiling as he did so. Kendall took a deep shaky breath and lifted Logan's chin so he was looking up at him.

"Logan... I have something to say..." Logan bit his lip but nodded, letting him continue. Kendall quickly looked at Ashton, James and Carlos who were all listening intently, and then looked back at Logan. He swallowed, took a deep breath and began to speak

"Over the past month we've been through a lot, and we've survived everything, and I really want this to one of those times-" Kendall was cut off by Logan.

"Kendall you don't have to say all of this" Kendall stopped him.

"Just hear me out" Kendall pleaded. Logan sighed a little but nodded anyway.

"Of everything on this earth you're the most valuable thing to me, more than my own life. I would do anything for you, and I hate that I've hurt you over the past month. If I could take it all back I would without thinking twice"

Kendall could feel a smile forming on his own face and Logan was already smiling sweetly.

"You, Logan Mitchell, are the most amazing person I have ever had the pleasure to meet and even before we started dating you meant the most to me. You always were and still are my best friend and the one I went to when I needed help and I don't want that to change. I also don't want to lose you over this. I couldn't live with myself if I lost you for any reason"

Logan was smiling a little wider now and he had the cutest expression on his face. Everybody around them was pulling an 'aww' face and Ashton and James were sitting forward in their seats. Kendall took another deep breath, and reached into his pocket. He got down onto one knee and Logan cupped his hand to his mouth as he realised what was about to happen.

"You are the reason I live now and I don't ever want to let you go, so if you'll let me, I'd like to ask you the one question I've been waiting weeks to ask you..."

Carlos let out a squeak as Kendall pulled the small box from his pocket and a tear ran down Logan's cheek. Mrs Knight was jumping around in her seat slightly and everyone else was either biting their nails in suspense or smiling their own heads off. Kendall opened up the box and everyone gasped in unison at the beautiful ring that sat inside it.

"Logan Mitchell, Will you marry me?"


	29. Answer

**a/n - quickly before we get to the story, There will be one more chapter and then i'll end this and start the sequel :) oh, and happy halloween!**

Logan's head was spinning and his tears were turning to ones of happiness. His breath was speeding up from shock and a smile was forming unwillingly on his face. He looked down at Kendall who was still on one knee, hardly believing he had just asked that question. Everyone was looking at him expectantly and he couldn't help but let out a tearful laugh. He nodded his head frantically, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I would love to" He squeaked causing everyone to cheer and let out millions of aww's.

Kendall gently pushed the ring onto Logan's finger and stood up, enveloping him in a warm hug. Logan pulled away from the hug and crushed his lips to Kendall's, not caring what anyone thought. Kendall slipped his tongue into Logan's mouth and for once James and Carlos hadn't cleared their throats or made awkward noises but were sitting there smiling proudly at the two now engaged boys.

Kendall pulled from the kiss and stared into Logan's eyes lovingly, a smile plastered on his face. Logan had a goofy smile on his own face too. They were both unbelievably happy to be in each others arms to the extent they didn't want to move at all.

A minute passed but finally Mrs Knight couldn't handle it anymore, she ran over to Kendall and Logan and pulled them into a hug.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" She squealed, squeezing the two boys a little bit too tight. Kendall let out a wheezy laugh.

"Okay mum... bit too tight... your killing Logan" With a blush and a sorry Mrs Knight let go and patted Kendall on the shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you" She told him as Logan got passed from person to person as each of them hugged him or shook his hand congratulating him. Kendall chuckled as he spotted Jo picking Logan up in a hug. She had always been stronger than Logan and she wasn't afraid to show it.

As Mrs Knight went to find Logan in the crowd and give him her separate congratulations Ashton, James and Carlos walked over to him.

"You're too good to that kid Kendall" James said, smiling. Kendall half smiled too.

"He deserves this; I've put him through so much..." Ashton chuckled.

"That speech wasn't anywhere near the one you recited to me... It was better though" Kendall nodded.

"I know, I just figured it should come from the heart..." Ashton hugged him, followed by James and Carlos and soon enough Kendall decided it was time to save Logan from the onslaught of hugs he was receiving, and take him somewhere a little more private.

He made his way through the crowd quite easily and took hold of Logan's hand fresh from a high five from guitar dude who had appeared from no-where. Kendall pulled him out of the crowd and pulled him closer.

"I can get James and Carlos out of the apartment for the afternoon if you like..." Kendall said, smirking. Logan's eyes lit up as he caught onto what Kendall was implying and nodded, kissing him gently before he was led over to James and Carlos. They both hugged him the moment he walked over and congratulated him before turning to Kendall to find out what he wanted.

"Hey guys, could you uh, you know... find somewhere to go for the day?" James chuckled, knowing exactly what Kendall had in mind and nodded.

"Yeah, Sure, we'll take Katie and your mum to the theme park or something" Kendall smiled thankfully.

"Do you need anything from the apartment?" Kendall asked, rocking on his heels slightly.

"Nope, got the keys to the big time rush-mobile in my pocket, Carlos has his wallet and we both have our phones" James replied, taking out each object as he mentioned it. Kendall smiled, looked at Logan and began to pull him to the elevator.

"See you two later, have fun!" James called to them as they stepped into the lift.

The minute the doors closed Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and hugged him "I love you so much..." He whispered. "I couldn't go another day without you"

Kendall smiled sweetly and pulled his head away so he was looking in Logan's eyes.

"I'm here now and we have the entire apartment to ourselves for the rest of the day" Logan's smile grew slightly and he kissed Kendall sweetly on the lips.

"Thank you" He said, pulling from the hug for a second as the elevator began to beep telling them the doors were opening.

"For what?" Kendall asked, slightly confused.

"For everything. For asking me to marry you, being there for me, apologising... Just for being you" Kendall blushed slightly as the doors opened. He took Logan's hand and led him to the apartment, unlocking the door and stepping in.

He closed it and turned around, wrapping his arms around Logan's waist and leaning his forehead against the smaller boys. Logan's breath started speeding up at the closeness and soon found Kendall's lips were on his own and they began to move together. This wasn't the same as their usual kisses; it was more passionate, filled with love not lust. Kendall pushed Logan up against the wall, still kissing him, not caring about the lack of breath he was getting. Logan was tangling his fingers in Kendall's hair, loving feeling his lips against his own. Kendall started placing tiny kisses along his jaw line and down his neck, gently running his fingers up and down Logan's sides under his t-shirt, sending shivers of delight down his spine.

Kendall moved back to Logan's lips and pulled him over to the sofa and pushed him down onto it, propping himself up over the smaller boy. Their lips parted for a short time as they both pulled their own shirts off but soon enough their lips were back on each other. Logan let out soft moans as Kendall started tracing lines down his chest and around his jeans, pleasure running through him, but not the same pleasure he usually got. This wasn't just sex, they we're making love. The soft touches and low purr like sounds that escaped the two boys mouths showed this and neither of them complained once.

Kendall slipped Logan's trousers and boxers off, followed by his own and positioned himself back on Logan, kissing down his neck and slowly and passionately grinding their hips together. Logan whimpered slightly and began moving his hips in a circular motion, trying to get more friction and pull Kendall closer. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows for a second, causing Logan to look at him slightly worried.

"What's wrong Baby?" He squeaked breathlessly, not wanting to stop.

"We don't have any lube..." Logan furrowed his own eyebrows.

"Meaning?" Kendall's frown turned to an evil smirk.

"It's just gunna be a little more painful for you" Logan's eyes widened slightly but he just shrugged and slid his tongue back into Kendall's mouth. Without warning Kendall began to tease Logan's entrance with his free hand, sliding his finger in slightly occasionally causing low groans to escape Logan's mouth and make their way into the kiss. Once Logan had stopped squirming so much Kendall thrust his finger in causing Logan to bite down on Kendall's lip.

"FUCK" he half shouted, freeing Kendall from his bite. Kendall smirked and began sliding it out. He pushed back in, slightly concerned when Logan's pained expression stayed put.

His concern washed away when Logan let out a breathless moan "faster..." He mumbled. Kendall complied and began pushing in faster and slightly harder causing Logan to hiss from the pain but moan from the pleasure. Once the hisses subsided Kendall added another finger which caused him less pain than the first as he began to get used to it. Once Logan was close to comfortable again Kendall pulled his fingers out and lined himself up.

Gently yet passionately he began french kissing Logan as he carefully slid in, swallowing him moans and hisses as he did so. He pulled out slowly causing a loud whimper to escape Logan's lips as the kiss broke for a few seconds.

"I love you" Kendall whispered as he pushed in again. Logan's moans were still low pitched but starting to get a little louder the faster Kendall went. He started to speed up and plunge in further, causing Logan's moans to turn to pretty much screams. Kendall squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, suppressing a groan as he felt Logan tight around his member as well as his arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer. His touch was gentle, soft to begin with but started getting more and more desperate as he began to reach his peak.

Logan's breathing deepened and sped up and his moans got higher in pitch as he felt his orgasm approaching. Kendall felt Logan's muscles convulse around him and Logan let out something close to a scream.

"AH FUCK" He screamed, hips jolting and stuttering as the orgasm flooded over him. The look on Logan's face sent Kendall over the edge causing him to release his own load straight into Logan.

Both out of breath they collapsed back onto the sofa and Logan leant his head against Kendall's chest after allowing him room to lie down.

"I love you so much..." Logan whispered, trying to catch his breath. Kendall smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love you too"

"Kendall? When we get married... am I taking your name or are you taking mine?" Kendall opened his eyes and looked at Logan; slightly confused

"It's up to you, I don't mind either way" Logan smiled slightly.

"Would you mind though? You know if I took yours?" Kendall shook his head, a smile on his face.

"Nothing would make me happier" They kissed gently again and Logan rested his head back against Kendall's bare chest, pulling the blanket that hung over the sofa, from where Kendall had slept there, over the two of them.

"Mr Logan Knight... It has a nice ring to it" Kendall mumbled causing Logan to chuckle weakly as his eyes grew heavier and they both fell asleep.


	30. Happy endings

Kelly pushed Gustavo towards the door of room 2j, whispering harshly at him.

"You could at least PRETEND to care you know!" Gustavo rolled his eyes.

"I do care; I just don't know how to show it..." It was Kelly's turn to roll her eyes.

"You barely need to do anything! You already got them a present, your giving them a week off; I think your doing well. These things take time to work on" Gustavo let out a frustrated sigh and nodded slightly, knocking on the door. They stood there for a few moments before Kendall opened the door, dressed just in sweat pants, shirtless with his hair sticking in different directions. He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes before looking at Gustavo and almost jumping out of his skin.

"Oh! Uh hi!" He half yelped and blushed slightly. Kelly smiled.

"Hey Kendall" She said before kicking Gustavo in the back of the leg, trying to make it as unnoticeable as possible. Gustavo forced a smile onto his face.

"Kendall, can we come in?" The teenager nodded and opened the door a little wider.

"Kendall? Who's at the door?" A small voice called through from the bedroom.

"Its just Gustavo and Kelly" He called back. There was a lot of banging before Logan finally walked out, dressed in surprisingly neat pyjamas that obviously hadn't been slept in.

"Hey Kelly, Hey Gustavo" He croaked. Kendall smirked knowing exactly why his voice was hoarse. Kelly furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you two okay? You look a bit out of it" Kendall turned to her after dragging his eyes away from Logan.

"We had a... eventful day yesterday" Kelly just nodded, not getting the whole of what Kendall was hinting at. Logan walked over to Kendall and leant up to kiss him gently. When Gustavo and Kelly looked away for a second Kendall leant down and whispered into Logan's ear.

"You still taste like me..." Logan blushed furiously, finding it hard not to smile, and turned and speed walking into the kitchen causing Kendall to chuckle as Gustavo and Kelly looked back. Gustavo took in a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Kendall, Logan, I would just like to say c...con..." He yelped as Kelly kicked him in the back of the leg again "CONGRATULATIONS" he half shouted, yelping as he did so. Kendall smiled and Logan called a thank you in from the kitchen.

"Is that the only reason you came over?" Kendall asked. He wasn't desperate for the two to get out but he was starting to ache from tiredness and could do with a lay down.

"No! I have a present... for you and Logan. There's one for James and Carlos too..." Gustavo said, looking at Kelly and holding his hand out. Kendall stopped them for a second.

"James and Carlos are in their room; I'll go and get them!" Kelly smiled and nodded and Gustavo looked around, a little lost. Once all four boys had gathered in the living room Gustavo cleared his throat again and began to speak.

"Dogs, I have a gift for you all. Engagement gifts seeing as your all... you know... engaged" Everyone chuckled and almost simultaneously James and Kendall wrapped their arms around their own fiancées waists. Kendall nodded.

"Go on..." Gustavo removed his glasses and held out his hand again and this time Kelly placed a small bag in it.

Gustavo handed it straight to Logan who began to look into it curiously. A smile grew on his face as he noticed that inside there were four tickets for the theme park. They hadn't been there in a while, not only because they hadn't been able to buy tickets but because they hadn't got the time. He pulled them out of the bag and everyone gasped and started cheering and thanking Gustavo and Kelly.

"Oh my god thanks! Oh how I've missed the bumper cars!" James said, looking up thoughtfully, almost hugging the ticket. Everyone chuckled before Kelly started to speak again.

"Not only have you got those but Gustavo has agreed to give you a week off from recording! You've all worked hard and with everything that's gone on we think you deserve this" Everyone's jaws dropped. Gustavo? Give them a week off? These things just didn't happen! Logan looked around at Kendall who was smiling down at him.

"A week to celebrate Logie" Kendall said smirking, slightly seductively. Logan smirked as well as he was reminded of the day before. He looked down at the ring on his finger and smiled. Life was pretty good right now and he had the whole week to make it better. Kendall's lips gently met Logan's and soon their tongues were in each others mouths fighting against each other. James and Carlos groaned causing Kelly to look at them weirdly.

"They've been at this for the past 24 hours..." Kelly's eyebrows rose.

"Seriously? They've lasted that long? I would have said little Logan there would have only lasted 6..." Gustavo looked at James, Carlos and Kelly a little disgusted and began to walk off.

"Kelly! We have to go!" Kelly smiled at the four boys and clutched her folder to her chest "Have fun tonight guys" James and Carlos said goodbye and Kendall and Logan waved, not breaking their kiss.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Logan jumped around in his seat on the Ferris wheel next to Kendall.

"Logan, baby calm down, it's just a Ferris wheel" Kendall said chuckling and wrapping his arm around Logan's waist. Logan smiled sweetly and pecked Kendall on the lips.

"Yes, It's just a Ferris wheel, but its night time, its dark and I'm going to be up there with you for a while, all alone, the only chance we really get" Kendall chuckled.

"Thats a pretty good reason" As the Ferris wheel began to turn Kendall pulled Logan closer and pointed out James and Carlos as a corn dog stand and chuckled as the noticed the stuffed toy dog James was carrying around obviously for Carlos.

Kendall turned his head to find that Logan was staring at him lovingly, with a smile on his face.

"I love you Kendall..." Logan said sighing slightly. Kendall attached his lips to Logan's passionately but gently.

"I love you too" He said, taking a breath before moving his lips back to Logan's. The kiss broke and Logan leant his head against Kendall's shoulder.

"This is just perfect..." He mumbled, smiling as he did so. The view was amazing, he was at one of his favourite places in America and he was with his favourite person of all time. Not to mention the fact that now sitting on his finger was the most gorgeous ring with the deepest meaning sitting on his finger. He lifted his hand to look at it and instantly he felt calmer. He snuggled closer to Kendall, who rubbed his arm and leant his head against Logan's.

They both thought life couldn't get much better than this, but they didn't know how wrong they really were.

**a/n - And thats it! All finished :) well, until the sequel, that i will probably put up tomorrow, or at some point. I have a day of school tomorrow so itll give me something to do! well, i hope you enjoyed! Ill post the name of the sequel up as a little added note at the end of this (it'll come up as another chapter) :) but for now...**

**The End :)**


	31. Just an Authors Note! x

**As promised I have the name of the sequel and it's up now**

**The name is: Acceptance**

**Its set three years after this story so they'll be about 19/20 **

**Okay, well I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think!**


End file.
